


He's Not Afraid.

by dattomlinsass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattomlinsass/pseuds/dattomlinsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles in a timid 16 year old boy living in a middle class suburb of LA. Louis Tomlinson is a 25 year old business executive from London with more money than he knows what to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic, so everyone's opinion is appreciated.

Harry hummed to himself as he walked down Melrose and into a shop he knew for certain he couldn’t even afford a pair of boxers from. He liked going into fancy stores, especially in a tshirt, holey jeans, and a bandanna holding back his immaculate brown curls. Harry browsed the beanie rack, completely aware of the saleswoman eyeing him like a hawk, like he was _really_ going to try and steal a $300 beanie.  
  
He tried on a simple grey one and looked at himself in the mirror, only to have his eyes be met by a pair of baby blues and a pointy chin full of stubble. Harry quickly takes off the beanie, feeling embarrassed for reasons he couldn’t exactly identify, and turned around.  
  
The man was gorgeous. His icy eyes and rugged chin were complimented by auburn hair and aviator sunglasses that Harry knew had to cost about the same as his own house. He was a little on the short side, in tailored black slacks and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _Who wore avaitors inside anyway? What a prick._  
  
The man wrinkled his nose at Harry’s bandanna and looked down to Harry’s feet. “Don’t know why you’re looking at beanies. The boots are on that wall.” The man pointed to an adjacent wall that was indeed adorned with brown boots like the ones Harry was wearing..except made of real leather. The tone of his voice was melodic and smooth.  
Harry looked down at his boots with general concern. “What’s wrong with my boots?”  
  
The man scoffed. “You have got to be kidding me. You’re not one of those god awful hipsters are you? Dressing like a homeless person is most certainly not a fashion statement.”  
  
Harry frowned, switching weight from his left foot to his right and fidgeting with a stray ringlet. “I like them.”  
  
The man sighed heavily and extended his left hand. “ _Of course you do_. Louis.”  
  
Harry stared at the man’s..Louis’ dainty hand for the greater half of a minute before hesitantly taking it. “Harry.”  
  
"Well Harry, I would be more than happy to tell you what’s wrong with your boots over lunch.” It was less of an invitation and more of a promise.  
  
"Um..I don’t really go to lunch with strangers that insult me so.." Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Louis shook his head. “Nonsense. Have you ever had Nobu?” Harry was silent. “Right. Well, it’s probably going to be the most expensive meal you’ve had to date. It’s right around the corner. Are you allergic to shellfish?”  
  
Harry sighed. “No.”  
  
"Fantastic. Come on." And just like that, Louis was on his way out of the store and Harry felt that he had no choice but to follow.  
  
Once they got out the door, Harry almost started walking in the opposite direction as Louis..had it not been for the perfect bum that was leading him in the direction of a swanky looking Japanese restaurant connected to a hotel that Harry bet had a rooftop pool.  
  
Louis peaked over his shoulder raised his eyebrows at Harry who blushed immediately. 


	2. Chatper 2

Upon entering Nobu, Harry was overwhelmed. It very well could have been the chandeliers, blood red carpet fluffy carpet, impossibly good looking staff, or the delectable aroma of finely prepared sushi, but it wasn't. Harry couldn't help but gape at the cheekbones of the rude older man.. _Louis_ , apparently. They were so high and defined, Harry was certain they could cut through butter.

Louis sauntered effortlessly to the front desk. He seemed so comfortable in his skin and it made Harry painfully aware of his clumsy feet, big shoulders, and nostrils that were way too big for his face.

"Lunch for..two?" The hostess was gorgeous. She had a perfectly toned dancer's body, beautiful bronze skin, and the kindest brown eyes Harry had seen other than his best friend Liam's. Liam would love her.

"Yes. A window table would be perfect." Louis enunciated every word like he was giving a presentation.

The hostess grabbed two menus and led Harry and Louis to a small table right in front of a window.

"My name's Danielle and I'll be taking your drink orders. Your waiter will be with you shortly to take your meal order. What will you two handsome gentlemen be having today?" She had a really kind smile too. Harry fidgeted with his tshirt. Even the hostess was wearing an elegant circle dress; he was really surprised the restaurant let him in looking like this. Maybe Louis was right about his boots after all..

"I'll have a glass of Revana Cabernet Sauvingnon." Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I'll um..have a water.."

"Coming right up!" Danielle smiled again and made her way to the bar. Harry was still fidgeting.

"So what do you do, Harry?" Louis sounded genuine this time, instead of like a haughty prick. Harry couldn't help but feel like this was all a joke. Or that Louis was some kind of serial killer and planning on taking him for his next victim.

"Like, to make money?"

Louis nodded.

"I work in a bakery. I actually got really lucky. The lady that owns it usually only hires her family, wants to keep it a family business, but she gave me a chance and now calls me her adopted grandson." Harry smiled. He really did feel lucky. The money wasn't amazing, but he loved how comfortable he was there and that Barbara was teaching him how to bake all the sweets. Maybe he could open his own bakery someday.

Louis chuckled. "So that's why you can't afford new boots."

"There's nothing wrong with my boots!" Harry snapped, breaking eye contact with Louis. Maybe he should just go. This was a stupid idea. Why did he ever think going to lunch with a complete stranger, and a rude one at that, would be a good idea?

"Whoa there killer, it's okay. I'm just messing with you." Louis showed a pinch of concern.

"Okay then, what do _you_ do, Louis?" Harry usually wasn't sarcastic or rude, but he also usually didn't speak to anyone that was mean to him.

Louis sighed. "I work at a record label. I'm like, the business side of it. I handle all the figures and determine who gets paid what, essentially."

Before Harry could ask any questions, a blonde waiter set a crystal glass of ice water with lemon in front of him and a small wine glass full of dark red liquid in front of Louis.

"Hello lads, I'm Niall and I'll be your waiter. What're we havin' today?"

"I'll have a dragon roll and he'll have a rainbow roll." Louis said coolly, as if there was a different way Louis could say things.

"What if I don't want a rainbow roll?" Harry furrowed his thick eyebrows. What was this guy's deal? Harry could certainly order for himself.

Louis rolled his baby blue eyes. "You do, trust me."

"I can't trust you! We just met less than an hour ago!"

"Um..right. Well, I'll have those right out for you guys.." Niall scribbled into his notepad and left awkwardly.

"Calm down, Curly. If you don't like it, you can order something else." Louis set his petite hand on top of Harry's gargantuan one.

As much as Harry wanted to leave his hand there forever, he yanked it away. "Don't touch me. I don't know you."

Louis looked hurt for about a millisecond. "Okay. My name's Louis Tomlinson. I'm 25, I already told you what I do for a living. I'm a Capricorn. I usually don't take random kids to lunch but I made an exception today. Now tell me about you."

Harry was taken aback. He knew he shouldn't be so accepting of this whole situation, it was _bizarre_. People don't just insult innocent people and then take them to lunch. This was exactly the kind of thing Harry's mom taught him **not** to do.

"I'm Harry. Styles. Harry Styles. I'm 16. I actually just graduated two years early. I'm..an Aquarius I think? I usually don't go to lunch with strangers but I suppose I had a lapse of judgement today."

Louis nodded and suddenly there were two plates of colorful sushi beautifully arranged in front of them.

"Enjoy!" Niall gave a slight smile and was gone again.

"Try it and tell me if you like it." Louis instructed.

Harry took a bite of the colorful dish; he'd never had sushi before, and it looked really expensive. Harry was afraid he'd hate it and waste a whole entree. The flavors that filled Harry's mouth were unlike anything he'd ever had. Instantly, he hated it, but he kept chewing and it got better, somehow.

"It's..interesting. I think I like it." Harry said, popping another piece into his mouth.

"Told you you wanted a rainbow roll." Louis looked proud of himself.

Harry felt buzzing in his pocket. He checked his phone. Mum. _Fuck_.

"Mind if I..?" Louis nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. Where are you?"

"Um, with Liam..why?" Harry cringed. He absolutely hated lying to his mother.

"Can you sleep there tonight? There's a huge storm coming and I don't want you walking home in it."

_Shit_.

"Uh.." He looked at Louis. "I..yeah. I can." Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh good. Have a nice night baby. I love you!"

"Love you too." _Click_.

"That wasn't your girlfriend, was it? And I think you got my name a little wrong." Louis teased.

"It was my mum! And no, Liam's my best friend. She'd flip if I said I was with some random guy..but I guess I shouldn't have lied because now I'm in a bit of a predicament." Harry looked down. "She told me to stay the night at Liam's because there's a huge storm coming.."

Louis took a bite of his sushi. "I already have a room at this hotel. I can easily get another one for you if you need it." Louis didn't even flinch.

"What? No. You can't. You don't even know me. This hotel is expensive. This meal is expensive. I shouldn't have even let you take me here." Harry's stomach was in knots.

"Stop. Seriously. Money's not an issue. And I do know you, Harry Styles, Aquarius you think." Louis chuckled. "I could even call you a cab, the storm's not here yet.."

And all of a sudden, almost like clockwork, there was a flash and then darkness, followed by a loud _Boom_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter was way longer than the first one. Comments are always welcome! Thank you so much you guys! Let me know what you definitely want to see in this fic. xx


	3. Chapter 3

For a few moments it was completely silent. Harry stiffened up immediately; his stomach was in his chest and he could feel his rapid heartbeat in his ears. Harry was never good with storms, especially when he wasn't around his mum, sister Gemma, or best friend Liam. Lightning lit up the restaurant for less than a full second, but it was long enough for Harry to memorize Louis' face. Harry had never seen kind icy blue eyes before; to him, blue eyes always seemed cold. But not Louis'. Louis had a somber, comforting expression, almost as if he could sense how terrified Harry was. Louis didn't even look phased that the power was gone, he looked just as confident and comfortable as he always did, which baffled Harry.

Suddenly, Niall appeared, holding a flashlight. "Sorry about this lads. I've been informed that the power in the hotel connected to this restaurant has power if you want to relocate. Meal's on the owner. Again, our apologies." Niall held out a small flashlight to Louis.

Louis looked at Harry. "Shall we?"

Louis led the way and Harry couldn't help but follow right behind him, still a bit shaken up. They entered the hotel lobby where many drenched men and women with running eyeliner stood looking impatient. The blonde girl at the front desk looked frazzled, but as soon as she looked up and spotted Louis, she smiled incredibly wide. "Mr. Tomlinson! Are you here to check in?" Her blue eyes drifted to Harry.

"Yes ma'am." Harry always hated the expression 'million dollar smile'. Like, what did that even mean? But he figured if anyone had a million dollar smile, it was Louis.. _Mr. Tomlinson_ , how important sounding.

The blonde girl clacked her fake pointed nails on the keyboard to her computer. "Are you still getting the one bedroom you booked?" She looked at Harry again. "With..one bed?"

Louis looked at Harry questioningly. Harry shrugged.

"Mmm..yes, I think that's fine for now. Could I switch later if I change my mind?"

"I'll keep another room available for you."

"Thank you Perrie!"

She smiled and activated two key cards and handed them both to Louis. "Room 1428."

Louis nodded and led Harry to an elevator. Harry pressed the up arrow and the doors opened. They traveled up and Harry cleared his throat, meaning to say something but decided against it.

"I figure we can hang out in this room, and then when you get tired, I can get another room if you want." Louis gave a half smile. "That okay?"

"Yeah." Harry switched his weight from his left leg to his right leg. "So I'm guessing you stay here often. Since the front desk girl knows you so well."

"Mhmm."

The elevator beeped. They were on the 14th floor. Louis led the way, yet again to room 1428, slid the key, and opened the door. It was everything you'd expect a swanky hotel room to look like. The room itself was nearly the size of Harry's home, with royal purple fluffy carpet, a matching royal purple armchair, a pretentious looking coffee table, a full bar (stocked, from what Harry could tell), a full bookshelf, giant double glass doors Harry assumed led to a balcony, and a California king sized bed in the back with all white sheets, pillows, and a comforter.

"Wow." was all Harry could think to say.

"Innit?" Louis giggled. A giggle from a grown man shouldn't have been adorable, but it was.

"Harry walked over to the bookshelf and started skimming the spines. The titles went from poetry to encyclopedias to memoirs of rockstars. Louis made his way to the bar, uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass. "Want anything?"

Feeling brave, Harry said "I'll have what you're having." What the fuck was going on? Harry had never drank, other than sips of champagne at weddings.

Louis raised an eyebrow, poured another glass, and handed it to Harry. "If you get caught drinking, I didn't give this to you. I'm not about to get a distribution to a minor charge." Louis winked. Was this real life? He actually just winked at Harry. This was so cheesy, Harry wanted to throw up, but instead, he completely melted inside. In an attempt to hide his obvious swooning, Harry took a sip of the wine. It was so bitter, he wanted to spit it out, but didn't. _Why did people drink this garbage?_

Louis studied Harry's face. "Like it?"

Harry grimaced. "Yeah..it's the best wine I've ever had.."

"It's the only wine you've ever had."

"Touche, _Mr. Tomlinson_. It's not god awful though. It's drinkable."

Louis rolled his eyes, took a long gulp out of his own glass, and walked over to a door that apparently led to a massive closet with clothes already in it. Louis hadn't brought any bags with him, so Harry was confused.

"Do all the rooms come with clothes? Or a closet like that?"

"Not usually, but I stay here enough, so they leave my things here for me." Louis emerged from the closet with two pairs of flannel pajama pants, one red, one blue, and tossed the blue pair to Harry. Harry didn't catch them, which made him blush.

"Um, thanks. You didn't have to..OH" Harry audibly gasped as Louis swiftly took his pants off and stood there in his boxers, making eye contact with Harry before he slowly slipped into his flannels.

"Oh, sorry. Am I making you nervous?" But it wasn't a question. Harry caught himself salivating at the glimpse of Louis' very muscular, toned legs.

"Um..I guess not, no.." Harry turned to hide his blush and downed the rest of his glass of wine instantly and then walked to the bathroom to change into his own flannels. Harry wasn't ashamed of his body or anything, and he would have changed in front of Louis too, had he not forgotten to wear boxers today. _Oops_.

The bathroom was just as regal as the room. There was a giant stand up shower in one corner, a jacuzzi tub in the middle, double marble sinks and a huge full length mirror on one wall. Harry looked at himself in the eyes in the mirror. He felt all warm and fluid, which was probably the alcohol's way of keeping Harry calm and not think about what a weird mistake he was making. He was here, in a hotel on Melrose with a man..a beautiful man..he'd just met a few hours ago. And he was sleeping in this hotel. Harry shook his head and removed his jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, sighed, put the flannels on, and went back into the room where Louis was shirtless on the bed holding an iPad.

Louis looked Harry up and down before asking if he wanted to watch a movie. Harry nodded, pouring himself and Louis another glass of wine. _What had gotten into him?_ Harry hesitated before he climbed up on the bed next to Louis. Louis wasn't phased, of course. He took a wine glass and handed Harry the tablet. Harry couldn't decide on a movie, kind of worried he would choose something Louis would make fun of him for.

"So like, do you live here?" Harry tried to ask slowly. His heart was still racing, but this time it wasn't because he was scared.

Louis took a long sip of wine. "Kind of. I mean, I'm here in the States for months at a time and I really didn't want to buy a house or a flat, so this was the next best option. Plus, I can order room service and have my laundry done for me here. And I switch rooms every so often, which is why Perrie gave me new keys earlier.

Harry nodded. _What a life_.

"Is everything okay? Whenever you want your own room just let me know. I'm not trying to be creepy, honest. I don't..I don't want you to think I planned on getting you to sleep here." Louis sounded nervous for the first time all night.

"So you're gay, then?" Even Harry was surprised at what he just said. He was instantly embarrassed at how easily two glasses of wine had gotten him a little tipsy. The look of surprise was evident on Louis' face as well.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, it's okay. Shit, I didn't mean I didn't know if it was okay. Of course it's okay. I..just always thought I was too.."

Louis took another sip of wine. "Are you a virgin?"

Harry's eyes widened. "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"Coming from the boy that asked if I was gay. It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Louis tried to hide his smile, but failed.

Harry bit his lower lip. "Right, sorry. Em..no. I'm not, but I don't like counting it."

"Why's that?" Louis looked into Harry's eyes, genuine concern on his face.

Harry had only ever told Liam this story, but before he even realized he was telling a near stranger, it was coming out. "I..she was way older than me. And it really wasn't very good. It was actually my mum's friend. She doesn't know. No one really knows. But..yeah." Harry avoided Louis' eyes as he put his empty wine glass on the nightstand and out of habit, covered himself up with the comforter out of self consciousness.

Louis put his delicate hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry. That's shitty. That's really shitty."

Harry let Louis' hand stay there and shrugged. Louis made Harry feel impossibly comfortable. This wasn't safe. Harry knew this wasn't safe. Louis could be a murderer or just an all around terrible person for all Harry knew. You can't fully know someone in just a couple of hours, Harry's rational side told him. However, before he fully realized what he was doing, Harry turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Louis' small, pink lips. Louis groaned and returned the kiss, but more forcefully, placing a hand under Harry's tshirt and onto his lower back. Harry mirror Louis. Everything about this felt right, even though Harry was well aware that it shouldn't. Wasn't this illegal? He pushed these thoughts from his mind quickly and focused on kissing the most beautiful, elegant creature he'd ever laid eyes on. The kissing ignited a spark inside Harry that he never got with Caroline. Louis moved his lips from Harry's lips to his neck. Harry felt Louis' perfect stubble on his collar bone and let out a small moan.

" _Louis.."_.

Without missing a beat, Louis whispered the hottest thing Harry could have ever imagined in his ear.

" _Have you ever been blown in a swanky hotel?_ "

Harry's breath caught in his throat. After a second he choked out a "no."

" _Well you're about to be."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh you guys! The smut is almost here!
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who has given this kudos and comments, you guys are awesome! Keep it coming!
> 
> I actually might get the next chapter up by the end of the day, depending on what I have to do today. xx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gasped. If he hadn't shown self restraint, he could have came right then and there before Louis even started touching the waistband to his flannels. Was this really happening to him? Gawky, baby deer legged Harry?

Louis started kissing down Harry's neck and played with his waistband, teasing him professionally. Harry squirmed, he wanted this so badly. He shouldn't want this so badly. Louis tugged Harry's tshirt off of him and gasped.

"Oh Harry.." Louis couldn't keep his hands off Harry's broad shoulders and strong chest, kissing ever inch of them. Harry thrusted his hips and Louis locked his blue eyes on Harry's green ones to show that he knew exactly what Harry wanted, almost asking for permission. Harry responded by thrusting again into Louis' hips. Louis kissed a straight line down Harry's chest to his happy trail and paused at the waistband. He looked up again, gently this time, to make sure this is exactly what Harry wanted. Harry bit his lower lip and ran his hands through Louis' auburn fringe. Louis pulled Harry's flannels down to where if they were any lower, Harry's cock would be exposed. Louis kissed and sucked on the skin of Harry's deep v lines. Harry couldn't take it; he started rubbing on his throbbing manhood, aching to be touched. Licked. Loved.

In one swift motion, Louis had managed to completely remove Harry's pajamas and had his head in his mouth, sucking lightly and licking circles on the top. Harry moaned loudly and slowly. He was so thankful they were in a hotel. He didn't have to feel ashamed or afraid his mum would walk in. Harry kept a hold on Louis' hair, tugging at it occasionally. Harry started to rock his hips slowly and Louis took as much of Harry as he thrusted into his mouth. Harry's thrusts were gentle at first and got progressively harder and rougher the harder he got, and Louis didn't seem to mind this at all. Harry's pelvic muscles were all starting to tense up and he knew it was coming.

"Louis I'm gonna..Louis.."

Louis' mouth was full at this point, but Harry could still make out the one word Louis managed to say.

" _Please_."

And with that, Harry exploded and Louis stayed still until it was over, swallowed, and slowly pulled back off Harry's cock.

"Harry.." Louis' eyes were glistening. Actually glistening. He was like a fucking majestic mythical creature; everything about him was magic and Harry wanted so badly to ask what Louis saw in him or why he just gave Harry the best blowjob of his young life, but refrained.

"Louis oh my god. Oh my god."

Louis wiped his mouth and put his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry was still naked and he curled his body around Louis'. It was then when Harry realized how much bigger he was than Louis, despite the 9 year age different. _Was it really 9 years? Oh god._

Louis expertly ran his fingers through Harry's curls and hummed a tune Harry recognized but couldn't place. Harry's mind was still moving impossibly fast and there were a million things he wanted to say, but he didn't want to ruin this. Harry didn't know what would happen from here; he didn't know if this is just what Louis does, sucks underage boys off and then sends them on their merry way or not, but right at that moment, he didn't care. What just happened was theirs, and it would always be theirs. Nothing could ever change the fact that Louis had made Harry come harder than anyone (not that there were many options) or even he himself had. Harry didn't know if that made him gay, or just really attracted to Louis.

"Do you still want your own room, Haz?" Louis' voice was sweeter than it had been all day. Harry almost got hard again hearing the rasp in Louis' voice, knowing it was a result of what they had just done.

"Mmm..stay." Harry's eyes were drooping.

"Okay." Louis' rested his head in Harry's curls.

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up to Marimba, which was different. His alarm had always been 'Ascending'. He opened his eyes slowly and instinctively pressed dismiss on the white iPhone 5 on the nightstand. Harry looked around. He was alone in the California king, wrapped in a layer of sheet and comforter. Harry's heart ached. _No. No, he couldn't have just left._  
Harry's eyes searched frantically and found a note on the nightstand, right next to the iPhone.

"Harry-  
aI had to go to a meeting this morning. I'll be back around 10 and if you're still there, we should order breakfast. If you need to go, open the drawer on this nightstand and there's money if you need to get a cab.  
xx Louis :)"

Harry almost squealed. _He wants to have breakfast._ Harry checked the time. 9:28am. Perfect. Harry fished his own iPhone out of his jeans by the bed. He had two text messages from Liam.

Liam: I got a text from ur mum asking if u were doing ok with the storm. where r u?  
Liam: harry ur worrying me. plz reply asap.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He had the best friend in the entire world.

Harry: I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything, but in person. Let's meet up tonight.

Almost immediately, his phone buzzed.

Liam: omg i almost sent out a search party. u better explain. let me kno when ur home.

Harry: Will do.

Harry put his phone next to Louis' on the nightstand and walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still naked, and he had hickeys on his v lines. That's when it hit Harry. Last night happened. Like, it really happened. That wasn't a dream. Harry smiled the goofiest smile he'd ever seen himself make and started the shower.

Once he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ventured into the walk-in closet. Harry had never seen a walk-in closet in a hotel. Hell, his own closet wasn't even a walk-in. Inside there were 3 suits hung up in different shades of grey, 2 different pairs of suspenders, dress shirts, jeans, and tshirts hung up. Everything was color coordinated. _Of course they were._ Harry opened a drawer, feeling nosey, Boxers. Also color coordinated. Harry checked the sizes. Since they would fit him, Harry grabbed a pair of black boxers, a white v neck, and grey sweatpants and put them on. When he walked back out into the room, Harry heard the door beep, knob turn and door open. Louis was wearing slacks and a white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Louis smiled and Harry could basically hear the _ting_ as Louis' white teeth gleamed in the fluorescence.

"You're still here! ...are those my clothes?" Louis raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

Harry looked down at the clothes on his body. The white v neck stretched across his broad chest. "Yeah..hope you don't mind." Harry could feel himself blushing.

"Nah. Looks better on you anyway."

Harry felt his cheeks burn from blood rush.

"Hungry? we can order room service or we can go out. The weather's gorgeous, s'not raining anymore." Louis walked over to the double glass doors and pulled back the curtains. Rays of morning light filled the room and traced patterns across Louis' sculpted cheek bones.

"How about room service and eat it on the balcony?" Harry offered.

"Splendid idea." Louis walked to the drawer on the nightstand where the note said money would be for a cab, pulled out a hundred dollar bill and a menu and sat in the royal purple armchair. "The crepes here are to die for." he said, studying the menu.

"Sounds great." But Harry wasn't really thinking about the crepes. He was watching Louis read the menu. He didn't understand how Louis could be so pretty whilst doing something so ordinary. It didn't make a bit of sense.

Louis called room service and then looked at Harry. "Sleep okay?"

"Amazingly."

"I thought so. You seemed pretty comfy this morning and whimpered a little when I got up." Louis chuckled. Harry blushed.

"Sorry. I was really comfy."

Louis let out a crooked smile and then there was a knock on the door.

"Jesus. That was fast." Harry said. Louis got up and answered the door. It was Perrie.

" _Two_ crepes for you, Mr. Tomlinson and..I'm sorry, but you didn't introduce me to your.. _friend_ yesterday." she set the silver platters on the counter of the bar and extended a pale, manicured hand towards Harry. "M'Perrie." she smiled so wide. Harry took her hand and smiled back.

"Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you! Louis, you can't be so rude! You have to introduce me to someone you bring up to your room!" Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm Zayn's girlfriend. He's told you about Zayn?" Harry shook his head. Perrie frowned.

"Dear god, Louis. Zayn's his best friend. I'm sure you'll meet him soon. Anyway, enjoy your breakfast, you two!" and then there were two again.

"Sorry. Didn't really get a chance to mention her or Zayn last night. Might have killed the mood.." Louis shrugged.

"No worries."

They made their way onto the balcony which had a small patio table and two matching chairs. There view was incredible. They were on the 14th floor, so you could see almost that whole part of town from up there. Harry looked over the edge and saw many tiny ant people walking from shop to shop, enjoying their Saturday. The boys sat down and ate.

"These are to die for." Harry said with half a mouthful of delicious goodness.

"Told you!" Louis replied with an equal mouthful.

Once they were finished eating, they sat there enjoying the view together. Harry didn't want to break the silence, but it was killing him.

"So last night.."

"What about it? Was everything okay?" Louis was always so cool and collected.

"Yes. Yes of course. It was perfect. I just..am kind of curious of what's going to happen next." Harry felt so awkward asking. He hope Louis wouldn't think he was a child for asking.

"What do you want to happen next?" Louis was looking at his half full glass of orange juice.

Harry sat there for a minute. He really didn't know. "I don't..know. I liked last night. I really did. And I don't want to like, not see you again.." Harry fiddled with his fork. "..if that's okay with you.."

Louis' serious expression softened. "Of course it is, Harry. I'm not seeing anyone, if that's what you're getting at. I'm not that kinda guy. I wouldn't..do what we did last night if I was."

"Me neither." Harry was trying to act calmly, but inside he was beaming. _Louis Tomlinson wanted to see him again._

Louis got up and cleared the plates and trays, planting a kiss on Harry forehead as he made his way around the table and inside. Harry followed.

Louis turned around, grabbing a gift bag Harry hadn't noticed by the door. "Almost forgot. I got you something." Harry's heart raced.

"Really? Oh you didn't have to, really." Harry held the bag, smiling at Louis.

"Well open it." Louis pursed his lips together.

Harry opened the bag to find a large black box. He opened the box and was speechless. "Louis..you..they're gorgeous. But.." Inside the box was a pair of brown leather boots so intricately made, even touching them gave Harry chills.

"But nothing. I told you you needed new boots. It was only fair that I got them. It's nothing." Louis shrugged.

"Louis thank you. Really. They're..oh my god they're beautiful." Harry was still in shock.

"Glad you like them, pumpkin." Louis winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was my first attempt at a smut scene. Too much? Not enough?


	5. Chapter 5!

Before I start, here's a picture that accurately portrays Harry and Louis as I'm trying to in this fic.  
  
Omg look at sugardaddy Louis.  
Anyway, I realize when Harry was 16 in real life, him and Louis were the same size, but in this fic, this is what they look like.

 

 

The next hour and a half consisted of Harry and Louis cuddling in bed, talking, and exchanging numbers. Harry learned that Louis used to play soccer for the Doncaster Rovers, but stopped because of some issues with his teammates. Harry wanted to ask about these issues but Louis quickly changed the subject. Harry also learned that Louis had 4 little sisters, and Harry told Louis about his older sister, Gemma. He also told Louis about his mum and a little about Liam. Pretty soon, Louis got a call for another meeting and offered to take Harry home.

Harry changed to the clothes he'd been wearing the day prior and tried on the immaculate new boots Louis had given him. They fit like a glove and smelled strongly of Italian leather.

"Thank you again. These are unreal." Harry was still studying the hand stitched patterns.

"It was nothing. I tried those on a week or so ago and they didn't look right on me. Seeing your old boots gave me an excuse to actually buy them, and they look perfect on you." Louis smiled, tying a blue silk tie around his neck that was the exact same color as his eyes. Harry felt himself salivate.

They took the elevator down to the first floor and made their way out the door and to a shiny black two door Chevorlet Camero. Harry was impressed. Harry slipped in the passenger side and noticed the completely digital dashboard. There were no buttons or knobs for the radio or air conditioning. When Louis started the ignition, three different screens lit up electric blue. _You could control the exact temperature with a touch screen. And there was a GPS built into the car._

"I shouldn't be surprised that you own this car, but this is incredible." Louis smiled.

"It was the first big purchase I made when I got this job. It was my dream car."

They rode for 20 minutes listening to They Fray and then Kings of Leon, which they both agreed was a great band, and then pulled up to Harry's house.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for the ride, Louis. And for..everything." Harry looked down, unsure of the proper way to say goodbye. Before he had to decide, Louis pulled Harry towards him in a tight hug than ended with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for giving me a chance after I was a dickhead, Harry." Harry blushed, said goodbye, and walked in the house, pausing to watch Louis drive away.

"Hi sweetie!" Harry's mom was in the kitchen pulling muffins out of the oven and then embracing her son that was significantly bigger than she was into her arms.

"Hey mum. Are those blueberry?" Harry reached over her and grabbed a muffin that was still hot from baking, exactly how Harry preferred to eat his baked goods.

"Sweets for my sweet!" Harry's mother beamed.

Harry pulled his phone out and texted Liam to come over. Harry was beyond excited to tell Liam about the passed 24 hours. Usually, it was Liam talking about girls he had crushes on. It wasn't even 6 months ago when Harry told Liam he might like boys after swooning over a certain radio DJ. Liam took the news so well, even tried to scope out cute gay boys he thought Harry might click with. Before Harry even finished his muffin, Liam was at the door.

"well!?" Liam was in a muscle tank that emphasized his super muscular arms and basketball shorts.

"Let's..take a walk." Harry hadn't exactly told his mom he might like boys yet.

Liam sighed and walked next to Harry down the sidewalk.

"Don't make me beg, Styles. Spill every detail."

"Well..I was in a shop on Melrose looking at beanies..and I met this guy.."

"HARRY! WHAT?" Liam stopped in his tracks, mouth agape.

"Shhh..let me finish. Anyway, he talked to me and invited me to lunch..and I said yes..and then it started storming and my mum called and asked where I was and I said with you and she asked if I could stay there and I didn't know what to do but I said yes.."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Harold! Did you STAY THE NIGHT with this guy?! What does he look like? Oh my god." Harry loved how excited Liam always was about anything he told him, but especially about this.

Harry opened his phone and pulled up a picture Harry had snapped while they were eating breakfast on the balcony. Louis' quiff looked a little messy, but the sunlight was hitting his face making his eyes sparkle and accentuating his cheekbones.

Liam studied the picture. "Wow. He's..really pretty..god I sound gay." Liam looked at Harry. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. You know what I mean." Harry laughed.

"Isn't he?! His name's Louis." Harry's dimples were showed when he smiled as he said Louis' name.

"How old is he?"

"Um..he's 25.." Harry had almost forgotten that age differences like that were commonly looked down upon. He gulped, waiting for Liam to respond.

"Did you..you know.."

"No..not really. We um, did things though."

"Harold! Oh my god, you're going to start getting more action than I am!"

Harry laughed. "You're not going to lecture me about how old he is?"

Liam thought for a minute. "I mean..I just don't want you to get hurt. Some people are into casual sex with people they don't want to date, and I hope you can handle that."

Harry frowned. "He said he wants to see me again."

"Did he say he wanted to date you?"

"Well..we only met yesterday.." Harry's heart was dropping.

"That's true. I'm really happy for you, Harry. I might be wrong, I'm just saying, some people are like that, and I know you're not. What's he like?"

Harry shook his head, trying to get negative thoughts to leave him alone. "He's an executive business man..we stayed at that hotel on Melrose..he offered to get me a room of my own if I wanted. He was really sweet."

"Whoa, he's pretty AND rich? Damn Styles, you've got more game than I thought." Liam patted Harry on the back jokingly.

"Shut up! He's great. And he's really good with his mouth.."

"EW HARRY." Liam covered his ears and they both laughed. Harry was relieved that Liam was being supportive, but he was also worried that maybe Liam was right, maybe Louis just wanted something physical.

 

 

 

After Louis' meeting, he checked his phone and saw a text from his best friend Zayn telling him to come over. Louis got in his car and drove to Zayn's apartment and let himself in. Zayn never locked his door. Zayn was sprawled out on his couch drawing something, his own quiff expertly done and the perfect amount of stubble on his angular face. Louis knew his best friend was gorgeous, and if they hadn't been friends since they were 5, Louis might even find him sexually attractive.

"Perrie said you took a boy up to your room last night and in the morning he was wearing your clothes. Oh and that he was the most adorable thing ever. Spill!"

Louis smiled. He expected Perrie to tell Zayn. "That was Harry."

"Is that all I get? Come on! Is he your new boyfriend?" Zayn put his sketch down. Louis saw that it was a sketch of Perrie. _Puke._

"We just..hung out last night. I don't know, I'm seeing him again sometime. Maybe tomorrow. He really is the most adorable thing ever, though."

"Did you fuck?" Zayn had no boundries.

"Not that it's any of your business, but not exactly. His balls were in my mouth at one point though and let me tell you..."

"Gross. TMI."

"You asked!" Louis shrugged. "But um..can I ask you something?"

"Louis, I know nothing about having balls in my mouth so if it's about that I.."

"Shut up! It's not about that. He's..younger than I am.."

"Oh god, are you robbing cradles now? Perrie did say he looked young."

"Oh stop, Perrie's only 18. You started dating when she was still underage!"

"Fair enough. How old is he?"

"Sixteen..." Louis looked down.

"ouch. Um..well I don't personally see a problem with it, but his parents might.." Zayn popped his knuckles. Louis hadn't even thought about that.

"Fuck. I mean, I don't know anything about his family other than he lives with his mum and older sister.."

"Just be careful. Even though you're not dating, you should ask him if his mum's cool with it. A statutory rape charge is serious, bro. And that goes on your record _forever_." Zayn got up and cupped his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Yeah..I know. I will. She might be okay with it. It's not like I can get him pregnant." Louis smiled uncomfortably. "Remember when Perrie's dad caught you guys doing it in your car? And how angry he was and threatened to file charges? That turned out okay."

Zayn snorted. "Yeah, remember how freaked the fuck out I was though? Thank god Perrie's mom talked some sense into him. But they had to meet my parents and tell them what they caught us doing." Zayn shook his head. "But we're all one big happy family now." Zayn was being a little sarcastic. Perrie's mom loved Zayn, but her dad still gave him the third degree from time to time. Zayn could see why though, but still.

"Everything'll be fine, right?" Louis wasn't so sure now. He hoped Harry's mom would be accepting. Louis didn't even know why he cared so much. He hadn't been in a real relationship in over a year, why would he want to _now_? Especially with a 16 year old.

Ah, because that 16 year old had angelic curls and sinful deep v lines and a husky voice that just _sounded_ sexual. And the same 16 year old was the impossible combination of adorable and sexy, and for the first time in nearly a year, Louis found himself wanting to text someone after a night together..and deciding against it because he was nervous it was too soon. Louis William Tomlinson was ever, and I repeat **never** the one to text someone he fancied first, yet he found himself sending a text to the curly haired boy while he and Zayn were playing Battlefield.

**Louis: Goodnight, Harry. :) xx**

He sighed, stomach in knots, and continued playing the game, trying to forget he sent the text so he wouldn't obsessively check his phone every 20 seconds, but he didn't have to. Less than a minute later, his phone buzzed.

**Harry: Goodnight Louis! Sweet dreams. I get off work tomorrow at 3 and I'll have sweets if you're interested. xx**

Louis' heart fluttered.

**Louis: Not sure if I'll be free, but I'll let you know.**

Louis knew he was free, but he didn't want to sound desperate. Louis hadn't realized he let out a little squeal until Zayn paused the game and shouted "gaaaaaay" in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of unreal that this is getting so many views and comments. I've said this at the end of every chapter, but thank you so much to everyone reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke suddenly to his alarm after dreaming about Louis' perfect little mouth around his cock. _Sigh_. He got up, took a shower, and got dressed, making sure to pick out an outfit he could wear his new boots with to work. Harry walked to the dining room where his mother and Gemma were eating waffles.

"Morning sweet boy! Saved you some!" His mother patted the empty chair next to her that had a waffle with butter on it and a cup of yogurt with fruit and granola in it.

"Morning, thanks mum." Harry sat down and took a big bite of waffle.

"Harry, what do you think of this color for the bathroom? Gemma says it's too seafoam, but I quite like it." Anne was holding a paint swatch that was an aqua seafoam color.

"Mmm..it's okay. I think teal would look better." Harry said in between bites.

"Hmm..I think you're right!" Anne was in the middle of painting every room in the house.

"Jesus, where'd you get those fancy things?" Gemma pointed at Harry's feet. _Shit_.

Harry chewed extra slowly, searching his brain for an excuse. "Mmm..a shop on Melrose. I saved up for me. My old ones were fall apart." He wasn't completely lying, right?

"Oh baby, those are magnificent! Those probably cost you a fortune." Harry's mom admired the delicate patterns.

"Um..yeah, well. You know, I've wanted them for a long time, so.." Harry took another bite so he wouldn't have to say much more. He looked at his mother, who seemed perfectly fine with what he'd just said. Thank god. Then Harry looked at his sister who was almost scowling. When she didn't say anything, Harry felt relieved.

"Gotta go to work. Thanks for breakfast!" Harry kissed his mother on her temple as he took his plates to the kitchen and hurried out the door.

The bakery was fairly busy today, which was fine with Harry, because he needed a distraction from constantly thinking about Louis. _Louis, god, even his name was perfect_. Harry alternated between taking sweets out of the oven, frosting, and running the cash register. Barbara, his manager was getting old and couldn't do many jobs at once anymore, but Harry was more than happy to help out. Today the kitchen smelled of fresh strawberries and dough. Barbara must be making her famous strawberry shortcake today. Sure enough, the frail old woman with the kindest smile Harry had ever encountered hobbled out of the kitchen and put the adorable pink frosted cake in the glass display and muffled Harry's curls, just as she always did when she walked by.

Harry smiled just as he always did. "Doing okay, Barbara?"

"Oh yes, just as always. How are sales going today?" Her voice was exactly you'd expect a woman's who owned a bakery almost her whole life would sound: sweet.

Good. The brownies are going like mad and the lemon tarts look especially delightful today." Which they did every day, but Harry knew it would flatter Barbara if he mentioned it.

"Oh dear, then you'd better save one for yourself, on me." Barbara nodded at the display case with the lemon tarts neatly arranged in a straight line.

"If you insist." The lemon tarts were Harry's favorite.

Harry felt his phone buzz, and usually he wouldn't even check it, but what if it was Louis? Harry discreetly checked his phone under the counter. His heart leaped. _It was_.

"That better not be a phone." Barbara snapped. She was pretty strict about checking phones at work.

Harry sighed and painfully put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry."

Barbara shook her head and continued arranging cupcakes.

Harry only had a half hour left for work, so he tried to stay focused on ringing up customers to make the time go by as quickly as possible. As soon as he bagged up is lemon tart he heard someone clear their voice at the counter.

"Hello, how can I help.. _LOUIS_! You came!" Louis was wearing khaki pants rolled up so his red Toms were visible with a white button up rolled up to the elbows and red suspenders. His hair looked especially great today, and his smile was award winning, as per usual.

"I..I get off in 5 minutes. Do you want anything? On me." Harry was all but jumping out of his skin.

"I'll take a tea if that's all right." Louis' voice was like velvet.

"Sure! Coming right up!" Harry's hands were shaking, he was so excited. Louis winked and strode to a small two seated table by a window. Harry couldn't help but notice how tight Louis' pants were. _Unf._

Harry cleaned up at lightning speed and made Louis' tea. He grabbed the lemon tart and hung up his apron.

"Bye Barbara! See you Tuesday!"

"Bye Harold." Barbara smiled.

Harry walked over to the table where Louis was thumbing through a planner.

"Didn't know how much milk or sugar you like, so I brought a bunch. And I have a treat to share!" Harry set the lemon tart in the middle of the table and handed a fork to Louis.

"Perfect. Lemon is my favorite." Louis fixed his tea. _Tea first, then milk, then two spoons of sugar._ Harry made a mental note.

"How was your day?" Louis looked generally interested, instead of asking by default, which is what most people did.

"It was good! Sorry I missed your text, I'm not allowed to check my phone while I work." Harry opened the text. It was Louis saying that he was on his way.

"S'ok, just letting you know I was on my way." Louis took a bite of the lemon tart and almost moaned. "Oh my god. This is spectacular!"

"Innit?" Harry laughed. "Barbara's the best baker in town." Harry glanced at the counter where Barbara was eyeing the pair. Harry gulped.

"Umm..wanna go somewhere?"

Louis glanced up and caught on immediately. "Yeah, let's go somewhere." And just like that, they were alone again, driving down the road to Ride by Lana Del Rey.

"I know where we'll go. Do you have to be back home at a certain time." Louis didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Midnight." Harry frowned.

"Right. Curfew." Louis nodded. It was only 6:30.

They drove for about 45 minutes until Louis turned onto a dirt road that lead about a mile to a random parking lot. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Where are we.."

"Shh. You'll see." Louis got out of the car and skipped to the passenger side to open Harry's door. Harry was blushing.

"Thanks."

They walked side by side down a little dirt trail. Louis effortlessly laced his dainty fingers through Harry's. Harry could feel his palms start to sweat, but Louis didn't seem to mind.

Louis stopped at a giant oak tree with a rope latter hanging from it.

"What in the the.." Harry looked up to see that it led to a shabby tree house made out of plywood.

"My friend Zayn and I found this place when we were in high school. Except then, the wood was rotted and the latter had missing steps. We rebuilt it and he drew all over the inside. It's where we'd go if we were having a bad day or if we just wanted to hang out in a tree. Go up and see! It's still sturdy, I promise." Louis pointed to the latter.

Harry climbed up and stepped up into the tree house, Louis right behind him. There were hundreds of graffiti-like drawings all over the walls. Some were faded probably from rain, some looked new. One that caught Harry's eye in particular was black block letters that spelled out "VAS HAPPENIN".

Louis looked around. "I guess it's kind of lame. But I've only taken my sisters here before, and obviously Zayn, but..yeah. It's nice here.

"No! It's amazing! I always wanted a tree house but my mum isn't very good with building things and she thought I'd hurt myself if I tried to do it alone. My sister was always too much of a princess to help." Harry ran his fingers alone the drawings and noticed an old blanket in a corner.

Louis laughed. "It's a great place if you want to get away from people, that's for sure. Sometimes we catch people in here, kids usually, but I guess that's what it's here for. No one's destroyed it yet, so it's doing pretty good." Louis always pronounced his g's heavily. Harry loved it.

They sat together on the blanket talking about their day. Louis talked about how he went to lunch with Zayn and Perrie and then did some shopping. Harry talked about work. There was an awkward silence afterwards that Louis ended by leaning in to kiss Harry. Harry put his hand on the back of Louis' head and kissed him deep and hard, letting their tongues dance together. Louis tasted like lemon and smelled of Armani's Acqua Di Gio cologne. The combination drove Harry wild.

Soon, they were laying on the blanket and Harry was on top of Louis, now kissing more aggressively and grinding his hips into Louis'. Louis grinded back and they made out for what felt like forever while it was happening, but when Louis pulled away, Harry ached for more.

"So..does your mum know..about this.." Louis panted.

"Um..to be honest, she doesn't even know I'm gay.." Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he slid off of Louis and sat next to him. _This was it. Louis was about to say he didn't want to see him anymore_.

"Oh. I mean, I'd be completely fine with that if it wasn't for.." Louis searched for the right words. "..you being under aged. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm completely okay with it, if you couldn't tell, but if your mother found out and wasn't okay with it, I could go to jail." Louis rubbed circles in Harry's palm with his thumb.

Harry shuddered. "She wouldn't find out.." which may or may not have been true. Harry never hid anything from Anne. Ever.

"I don't want to risk it, ya know? If that happened, I could lose my job.." Louis' voice remained smooth and slow.

"Shit. Yeah. Um. I can try to talk to her. Soon. But what if she's not okay with it?" Harry didn't actually want to know the answer to this, but alas, Louis answered.

"Then I don't think I could see you anymore.." Then there was silence.

Harry understood, of course, but he was terrified.

"I'll talk to her tonight if she's still up. Or in the morning. I promise." Harry was almost shaking again.

"Thank you Harry." Louis slid his hand to Harry's head, resting his thumb behind Harry's left ear and kissed him slowly, which momentarily erased all fear Harry felt.

They began making out again, this time with Louis on top and Harry started to tug at Louis' trousers. Louis stopped Harry by holding his hand and continuing to kiss him.

"Want you.." Harry groaned.

"Mmm..not until I know what we're doing is legal, babe." _Babe. Louis just called Harry 'babe'_.

Harry's head was spinning and he had a massive boner.

Louis checked his watch. It was brown leather with silver lining and the face looked like an old map of the world with numbers on the edges.

"We've still got 2 hours before I need to take you home. Want to stay here or go somewhere else? It's getting dark."

Harry was painfully aware that his boner was visible through his jeans. "Um..here.." he reached for Louis' neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. Harry successfully managed to get Louis' shirt off and took his own shirt off. They rolled around the floor of the tree house as it creaked under them, kissing trails down each other's necks and chests until they were both sweaty and panting. Louis pulled Harry's head onto his chest and traces the fading hickeys he'd left on those deep v lines just two nights before.

Harry usually turned into a babbling idiot in extended silences, but this time he was comfortable with it. The atmosphere was perfect, and speaking seemed like it would ruin it, so Harry laid on Louis' chest and ran his fingers up and down Louis' curvy sides.

Louis breathed into Harry's ear. "We'd better get going if I need to get you home on time."

Harry wanted to groan. "If we have to.."

Harry watched as Louis pull his shirt back over his head and tucked it in to those impossibly tight pants, but left his suspenders handing around his legs and glorious ass. Harry pulled his own shirt back on, trying not to gawk every time Louis turned around. They climbed out of the tree house, walked back to the car, and drove to Harry's, holding hands the entire way. Harry's mind was full of possibilities, but not the good kind. He imagined his mother screaming at him for being gay and threatening to call the police on Louis. Harry imagined something even worse: that she would never speak to him again. Harry through out all logic and prepare himself for the worst. He held Louis' hand tight, not intending to let go. Unfortunately, Louis pulled up to Harry's house, so he had to.

Louis pulled Harry into a last kiss and a tight hug. "Let me know what happens. I'm sure everything will be fine." He didn't sound sure.

"Yeah. I will. It will." Harry didn't sound sure either. He took a deep breath and opened the car door.

"Goodnight, Lou." Harry gave a half smile.

"It'll be okay Harry. Goodnight." Louis did his best to look confident.

Harry nodded and walked to his front door. He glanced back at Louis' car before tip toeing inside. Harry jumped. His mother was right in front of him.

Anne pulled him into a big hug. "Hi baby." She only came up to his shoulder, but her hugs were always the warmest. "Who's car was that? It was beautiful!" Harry stiffened. And took a deep breath.

"Actually..can I talk to you about that?" Harry's eyes were closed.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Anne led Harry to the couch in their living room and sat down, patting the other side for Harry to sit with her. He did.

"Um..that was Louis. He's..I'm..I really like him." Harry opened his eyes slowly to see his mother's reaction.

She was faintly smiling, but that's how her face naturally sat. She didn't change her expression. "Mhmm..what's he like?"

Harry felt like screaming. "No mum. I like him. Like, I _really_ like him."

"I got it, love. What's he like?"

Harry was still frozen. "So..you're okay with that?"

Anne was taken aback. "Sweetheart. Harry. Of course. Does he make you happy?"

This had to be a dream. Harry pinched his arm. Nope, this was actually happening.

"Wow, um, okay. There's one problem, though. Kind of. It's a minor problem, really.."

"Harry, just tell me what it is.." she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He's..older.."

"Anne raised her eyebrows. "How much older?"

"he's..25.." Harry held his breath.

Harry's mom didn't say anything for a while. Harry tried to study her expression but he couldn't decipher if it was good or bad. This was killing him.

"Oh god. I'm sorry mum. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't even be asking you this. I'm sorry. I'll never see him.." but Anne interrupted him.

"Can I meet him?"

" _What_?" Harry choked.

"Tomorrow night? If he's free. We can have dinner. I want to meet him before I decide."

"Um..yeah. I'll ask him. I'll let you know in the morning." Harry couldn't believe it.

Harry's mom pulled him into another big hug. "Thank you for telling me, Harry. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. If he's a good guy, I'm okay with it." Harry started to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Anne held Harry closer, running her fingers through his ringlets like she used to do when Harry would have a bad dream at night.

"I..just haven't really told anyone. Other than Liam. That's I'm.." Harry hiccuped. "Gay."

"Shhh. I love you, baby. You're perfect. Nothing's wrong with that."

Harry sniffled. "Thank you mum. Really. Thank you so much." He squeezed her a final time.

"Goodnight, Harry. Let me know if he can come over tomorrow. And find out his favorite meal." She smiled.

Harry wiped his eyes. "Okay. Goodnight, mum."

Harry's head was pounding. _That just happened._ He walked into the hallway on his way to his bedroom but was ambushed by Gemma, who pulled him into her own room and shut the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She was almost yelling.

"W-What?" Harry sniffled.

"25 Harry? That's older than I am! You can't possibly think he wants to be in a relationship with you." She scoffed.

"Why not?" Harry was defensive..and still crying.

"Oh no..you let him fuck you, didn't you?" Gemma looked worried and walked toward Harry who stepped back, avoiding her touch.

"No! It's not like that, okay? He wants to be with me." Harry felt like his sister had just punched him in the stomach.

"Don't be naive, Harry. What could he possibly be doing with you? Just forget about him and date someone your own age, okay? I'm looking out for you."

"Is it so hard to believe someone older and perfect would like me, Gem?" Harry was shouting.

"That's not what I meant..it's just, people that age just don't date people your age.." Gemma was trying to stay calm.

"Fuck off. If mom's willing to give him a chance, so should you." Harry left the room, slamming it shut.

There were still tears in his eyes. He went into his own room and collapsed on the bed.

**Harry: My mum wants to meet you. Can you come for dinner tomorrow night?**

Harry put his head under his pillow and sobbed. Gemma's probably right..Louis was probably just playing with Harry. But then why would he care about Harry's mom's opinion of the relationship? Was there even a relationship. _Buzz_

**Louis: Yes. Should I be afraid?  
**  
Harry: I don't know. I don't think so. What's your favorite meal?  
Louis: I like pasta a lot.  
Harry: Pasta it is. Be here at 7.  
Louis: Okay. Sleep sweet, Curly. I'll see you at 7 xx  
Harry sighed.

**Harry: See you at 7 xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..Will Gemma ruin this for Harry? Will Louis warm the heart of not only Harry, but also of his mom and sister?! Stay tuned..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this has over a thousand hits! Thank you so much to all of you!  
> Did anyone see the boys at their premeire?! THEY'RE ALL SO HANDSOME AND LOUIS' HAIR WAS EVERYTHING. AND DID YOU SEE PERRIE'S RING!? *dead*

Harry woke up with his head still spinning. Louis was going to meet Harry's mom and sister today. Anne actually agreed last night. Or was that a dream? Harry thought for a minute, replaying last night's events in his head. Harry had a photographic memory like that. Nope, it definitely happened. Harry had so many feelings bouncing inside him: anxiety, excitement, anger at Gemma, it made him sick.

He walked to the kitchen, not bothering to put on a shirt, where he found every ingredient you need for Chicken Alfredo. Harry's heart warmed. Anne was always so supportive and sweet. Harry had the utmost confidence that she would be perfectly kind to Louis tonight..it was Gemma he had to worry about.

"Morning sweetie." Harry's mother hugged him from behind. She smelled like coffee and Clinique Happy, which shouldn't have been a good combination, but Harry always loved it.

"Morning." Anne walked over to the coffee pot and re-filled her mug with a sloppy cat painted on it that Harry made her for Mother's day when he was in kindergarten. Harry smiled and grabbed his mug (a black stone one) and poured himself a cup.

"Are you going to invite your dad?" Anne said after taking a long sip.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck rose. " _Why?_ "

Anne looked down. "Because he's your father and he's been trying to be more involved in your life lately.." Even though Harry's dad had cheated on Anne, she always stood up for him. He was absent most of Harry's childhood, but popped up again when Harry was 14.

Harry shook his head. "No. Your opinion is really all I care about. If this goes well, I might have him meet Louis, but I'm not going to give him a chance to judge me or freak out when he finds out I'm gay."

Anne shrugged. "I'm sure he'll love you just the same, baby." Harry shook his head again and downed the rest of his coffee before stepping in the shower.

 

 

 

Louis had tossed and turned all night and woke up tangled in his comforter with bags under his eyes. Louis hadn't even met his ex's parents. Yet he'd known Harry for what? Three days now and this was happening. Louis sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart. _Ring. Ring._

"Christ Lou, it's 8:00am on a Sunday. What is it?" Louis' little sister Lottie was never a morning person.

"Oh hush. I want to talk to you about something." Louis heard rustling on the other line.

"Is everything okay?" Lottie sounded a little more awake.

"So..I think I have a boyfriend.."

There was a squeal on the other line. "Oh my god! What's his name? What does he look like?" Louis' family had always been supportive of his sexuality. He came out when he was 18 after "dating" this girl Eleanor for 3 years. Eleanor found out Louis was gay a year into the relationship, but was kind of obsessive and suggested they stay together. She manipulated him into thinking his family would hate him and the boys on his soccer team would too. Louis believed her. But when he finally did come out..drunkenly, at that, his mother, stepfather, and sisters were all very supportive.

"His name's Harry. Styles. He's tall, with these amazing emerald eyes..well, sometimes they're kind of hazel, but mostly green. He has this smile that I swear shouldn't even be legal.."

"Awhhh big brother! Bring him over soon! We miss you!"

"I will, promise. I miss you girls too." Louis realized Harry was only 2 years older than Lottie. He could very much be her boyfriend. It would be more acceptable.

"Actually, Lots? Can you put mum on the phone?" He heard her sigh.

"Yeah, hold on."

"Is this really my one and only son who hasn't called me in three days?!" Louis' mom was always over dramatic. Maybe that's where he got it from.

"It is indeed. And I want to talk to you." Louis was nervous.

"Oh?" Johannah sounded worried.

"So. I'm dating this boy..but don't say anything yet." Louis took a deep breath. "He's 16."

Louis' mom didn't skip a beat. "Does his parents know?"

"I'm meeting them tonight."

"Well if they're okay with it, and I mean really okay with it, then I want to meet him next!"

Louis was relieved. His family was really important to him, and he didn't know what he'd do if his mom disapproved. "I will!"

Louis could hear an alarm on the other line. "Shit. I think I left something in the over. Good luck sweets!"

"Bye mom."

Louis didn't even put down his phone.

**Louis: I'm meeting Harry's family today.  
Zayn: thatz gotta be a gud sign, rite?  
Louis: I hope so..will you come do my hair later?  
Zayn: gaaaaaaaay  
Louis: As if you didn't already know this.  
Zayn: tru. ill be thur at noon so we can chill b4.  
Louis: See you then!**

****

 

Harry got out of the shower and went to his room, taking extra time to scowl at Gemma, who rolled her eyes in response. Harry opened his closet. _What was he going to wear?@_ Harry scanned through his pants. Khakis? No, Harry hated those on him. Ripped jeans? No, Gemma always made fun of him for wearing those and he definitely wasn't in the mood for that today. Black skinny jeans? Harry wasn't vain, but he knew he looked good in those. Harry knew he had good legs. Black skinny jeans it was. He took the hanger off the rack and laid the pair on his bed. Now to pick a shirt. V neck? No, Louis had already seen him in that. Pink Floyd tshirt? No, too casual. Harry finally decided on a button up navy shirt with white hearts all over it. It was Harry's favorite shirt. He laid the shirt next to the pants. It was barely 11:00am. 8 more hours. What the fuck was Harry going to do for 8 hours?

**Harry: Louis is meeting my mum and sister today.  
Liam: O shit! Do u think theyll like him?  
Harry: There's nothing not to love.  
Liam: Aw!  
Harry: Come over?  
Liam: Be there in 10**

Harry put on his jeans from yesterday and a purple Jack Willis hoodie. Sure enough, roughly 10 minutes later, Harry heart footsteps approaching his room. Liam didn't need to knock anymore, he was basically part of the family.

"If you're naked, cover yourself!" Liam shouted before opening the door. Liam found out the hard way countless times that Harry preferred being naked.

"I'm so nervous. Gemma's being a dick."

"What'd she do?" Liam plopped down on Harry's beanbag chair.

"When I told my mum about Louis..which went surprisingly well by the way, Gemma freaked out. Said someone that much older couldn't possibly want a relationship with me. But he wouldn't do anything with me until he knew my mother was okay with it, so he has to like me a little bit, right?" Harry's stomach was knotting again.

"Do stuff? What do you..oh god. Never mind. I don't want to know. But yeah, I mean the fact that he agreed to meet your family is a good sign."

Harry nodded.

"He's not coming till, what 7? We need to get your mind off this so you're not a bundle of nerves. Wanna go play billiards and get coffee or something?" Liam was always so considerate. He was the only boy that had never given him shit for being sensitive and nervous all the time.

"Yeah. Okay." The boys walked to the living room where Gemma and Harry's mother were watching Say Yes To The Dress, which Harry actually would watch with them on occasion.

"We're gonna go play billiards to get Harry's nerves under control." Liam said towards them.

Gemma turned glared at Harry.

"Have fun boys!" Anne was _always_ chipper.

There was a bar just a few blocks from Harry's house. The owner had been letting Harry and Liam come play pool there for years, since they never tried to drink anything but soda and always tipped him well.

"What if they don't like him?" Harry said, looking at his feet while he walked.

"If he's as magical as you say, they will. Your mom will, anyway. Your mom looks great today, by the way." Liam had a silly crush on Anne since he was 5.

"Shut up!"

They walked through the door of the bar and a bell chimed. The red headed bartender looked up from his stool.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Ed." They said in unison.

"Two Cokes?" They nodded.

They spent the next five hours playing pool while Harry rambled about how wonderful and hot Louis was and how he really hopes this works out. Harry walked Liam home and then to his own house. He walked in the front door and the whole house smelled like garlic bread and Alfredo.

 

 

 

Louis had spent the past few hours talking to Zayn about Harry. Zayn did his best to listen while he tried to beat a level on Halo.

"Shit. I hope they like me." Louis mumbled.

"What's not to like?" Zayn asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Louis shrugged and checked his watch, 5:30. It was finally time to start getting ready.

"Help me choose what to wear." Louis got up and headed to the closet. Zayn pressed pause and followed.

"Em..dark wash skinny jeans and..." Zayn thumbed through Louis' shirts. "This sweater." It was a gray sweater with light blue stripes. Cashmere.

"Are you sure?" Louis studied the outfit.

"Yeah. Not too casual, not too dressy." Louis was thankful Zayn had a sense of fashion. Louis changed into the outfit and cleaned up the stubble on his face. He liked himself with a little stubble. Louis stood still while Zayn used a round brush and hairspray to sculpt Louis' quiff, putting a little curl in front. Louis looked at himself in the mirror. _This is as good as it's gonna get._

It was 6:30, time for Louis to leave. He said goodbye to Zayn and hopped in his car. He stopped at a florist and got a dozen yellow tulips, and then headed to Harry's. He hummed along to the radio until he pulled up to the already familiar white house. Louis gave himself a quick pep talk before getting out of the car. _Don't sound pretentious. Answer all of their questions. Compliment everyone._

Louis grabbed the flower and make his way to the door and knocked rhythmically twice. In less than two full seconds, Harry appeared in the doorway. Louis salivated. He looked to tall and lean. Louis leaned in for a hug, which Harry reciprocated. Louis noticed a pleading in Harry's eyes. Suddenly, a beautiful brunette woman with Harry's same eyes and smile was behind Harry. She extended her arms and Louis embraced her. Clinique Happy.

"So nice to meet you! I'm Anne, Harry's mother." She was really pretty and her voice was smooth, like Harry's.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Louis." He held out the tulips. "These are for you."

Anne's face lit up. "Oh my, these are lovely! Aren't these lovely?" She looked at Harry who was smiling. "They are." His voice was husky and sexual as always. Louis' knees felt weak.

"Gemma, come meet Louis." Anne called down the hallway.

"Or not.." Harry called after her.

Soon, a short brunette that had Harry's almost exact facial features but feminine slumped into the entryway. She was frowning while she looked Louis over.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Louis wasn't phased. He held out his hand which she looked at for several seconds before shaking it.

A timer dinged. "Dinner's ready!" Anne took the flowers to the kitchen and put them in a vase with water and set them in the middle of the dining room table that was adorned with 4 places with creamy Chicken Alfredo on them.

"It smells amazing." Louis said, because it did.

"Thanks hun, dig in." Louis waited for everyone else to take a bite before he did. When he did, it was great. It tasted home made, which Louis hadn't had in what seemed like ages.

"So Louis, what do you do?" Anne was smiling, as usual.

"I handle finances for a record label. Kind of like an accountant." Louis looked at Harry, who was giving an 'I'm so sorry' look. Louis smiled at him. "I worked really hard to get there. I love it."

"Wow, that's fantastic!"

"Yeahh..so what're you doing with my brother?" Gemma's voice was hostile.

"Pardon?" Louis cleared his throat.

"Gemma!" Harry whined.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'd give any guy who wanted to date any of my little sisters the third degree. Um, well I really enjoy Harry's company. He's really smart and a joy to be around. I dunno, I just want to see if we're good together." Louis maintained eye contact with Gemma the entire time which seemed to soften her hostility slightly.

"Of course dear, we just wanted to meet you." Anne was giving Gemma a look only mothers could master. It was like telling her to back off. It looked like it worked.

"I understand completely." Louis took a bite of garlic bread. "Wow, this is really great."

Anne beamed.

Louis felt his phone vibrate and checked it inconspicuously under the table.

**Harry: You're doing so well. I'm sorry about Gem. Thank you so much Lou. You look really cute by the way.**

Louis smiled.

**Louis: Look who's talking.**

Louis and Anne chit chatted for most of dinner while Harry and Gemma exchanged dirty looks.

"Looks like everyone's finished, who wants to move this to the couch?" Harry was very pleased with Louis and Anne's interactions.

Louis stood up and started clearing the plates.

"Oh no honey, I'll get them." Anne reached for the stack of plates in Louis' hands.

"No ma'am, I insist. You spent a lot of time and effort into this meal and now it's time for you to relax. Harry can help me?" Louis glanced at Harry who rolled his eyes playfully.

"If I have to.." Harry giggled.

Anne raised her eyebrows and then smiled wider than she had all night, which is saying something. "Wow, you're getting Harry to do dishes? You need to come over more often."

Gemma groaned.

Louis and Harry washed the dishes, playfully splashing each other every once in a while, and then joined Anne and Gemma on the large L shaped brown couch.

Gemma immediately got up. "Louis, can I talk to you in private?"

"No!" Harry all but shouted.

"Um..yeah. Sure. Yeah." Louis stuttered as he followed Gemma to the front door, looking back at Harry who looked like a scared puppy. Anne put her arm around Harry and Louis followed Gemma out the front door, where she leaned against the house.

"You don't seem like as much of a prick as I expected, but let's get one thing straight. If you get into my brother's pants and then leave him, I will end you, got it?" It was almost comedic. Louis was at least 4 inches taller than Gemma, but he didn't doubt that she could take him.

"That's not my intention at all. Honest." Louis put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I think Harry's really special. I don't know what it is exactly, but he's the most kind hearted person I've ever met. And he's sweet. So sweet. And he's got me smitten. I want you to like me. I want you to approve of this. Of us. I won't hurt Harry. I promise, I wont." Louis felt like he was pleading.

Gemma kept her same stone cold expression. "Don't you dare make him grow up too fast. He's still a kid. He's not an adult, no matter how much he tries to be."

"Okay. I'll treat him really well, I promise."

Gemma glanced at the drive way. "Is that..yours?" She pointed at the Camaro.

Louis smiled. "Yeah. She's mine."

"Well..it's pretty nice." Louis felt as though that was the best compliment he was going to get tonight, so he took that as a victory.

"Thank you."

Gemma walked back inside and Louis followed. Louis looked at Harry whose knees were pulled up to his chest and eyebrows furrowed. Louis nodded as if to say that everything was okay. Harry picked up on it and softened. Anne looked at the clock.

"I'm getting pretty tired, so I'm going to go to bed." She stood up and kissed Harry on the forehead and then pulled Louis into a big hug. "It was really nice meeting you, Louis. I trust you with my son, please don't make me regret that." She kissed Louis on the cheek.

"I won't. I promise." Harry was sitting there with his mouth wide open.

"So..are you giving us the okay?" Louis could hear that Harry was shaking. It was both tragic and adorable at the same time.

"Yes. There will still be rules and curfews and all that, but Louis seems like a top guy. And I can see that you really like him, Harry. And that he really likes you." Louis and Harry were both smiling wide.

"Goodnight boys. It's getting late."

"Goodnight mum. Thank you so much, you have no idea."

"Goodnight, Anne."

Anne smiled and walked to her bedroom. Harry attacked Louis with the tightest, warmest bear hug Louis had ever experienced.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Harry repeated.

Louis breathed onto Harry's neck. "I know. I know, Haz, I know."

They stayed in a tangled mess on the couch embracing for awhile.

"So you really wanna be with me?" Harry not so much asked, but realized.

"Mhmm. I don't agree to meet parents often. I guess you're special." Louis was tracing patterns onto Harry's hand.

"I guess I am." Harry hadn't stopped smiling yet.

"It is getting late. I think I should go." Louis didn't want to let Harry go, but he had work in the morning.

Harry sighed. "Okay."

Harry walked Louis to the door. "Thank you for agreeing to this. And for being so wonderful. My mum _really_ likes you. It's crazy. And whatever you and Gems talked about must have worked. She at least left us alone."

"What can I say, I'm good with people." Louis smiled coyly. "Goodnight, Harry. Tonight was really great. You look great." Louis hugged Harry's lower back. A shiver went down Harry's spine.

"You look amazing. You always look amazing, but especially in that. Your eyes.." Harry trailed off, looking into Louis' baby blues. Louis leaned in and kissed Harry lightly at first, then Harry grabbed Louis' jaw and they kissed harder until Louis finally pulled away.

"Gotta go. See you..?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry was afraid he sounded too eager.

Louis thought for a moment. "After work I have prior obligations, but I think you could join in on that. It'll be fun." Louis looked pleased with himself. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"You'll see." Louis pecked Harry's lips one last time for the night. "Sweet dreams, beautiful." Harry felt himself melt into a puddle on the tile.

"Night, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up the next morning still feeling electric. His mom liked Louis. She really did. She was okay with Harry dating a 25 year old. Gemma even backed off. Harry felt so lucky already to have Louis. He was so sophisticated and good with words. And he was art. Everything about him. If Harry believed in a god, he would think that he spent a little more time on Louis. Harry laid in bed and fiddled with his cross and star of David necklace. He always got weird looks for wearing both gold charms together, but he didn't care. His grandfather had given them to Harry when he was 10, soon before he died. Harry smiled at the memory. Harry was in his grandfather's bedroom listening to war stories. Harry's grandfather was a devout Christian, and talked about his faith all the time. Harry remembers this day, though. His grandfather looked through a dresser and pulled out the necklaces. The gold cross had been his grandfather's from his youth, and he was apparently given the star of David when he was overseas. Harry's grandfather looked at Harry for a good while before handing him the necklaces. "Harry," he said, his voice tired and aged. "I know your mother doesn't take you to church, and that's okay. But I hope someday you find something to believe in." and handed Harry the gold trinkets. Harry felt his eyes start to water at the memory. He wiped the tears away, got dressed, grabbed a book he'd been meaning to read, and went to the backyard.

Harry's backyard was small and there was nothing special about it, but it was one of Harry's favorite places in the world. He sat in the grass and opened the book. It was Invisible Monsters by Chuck Palahniuk. Harry got lost in it immediately, not realizing how many hours had gone by until his phone buzzed and pulled Harry back to reality.

 **Louis: Hey Curly, I just got off work. I'll be over to pick you up in an hour, OK?  
**  
Harry: Kay. Can't wait.  
Louis: ;D hope you're ready for a fun day!

Harry couldn't help but hope Louis meant something sexual. Harry had never had sex with a boy before, but something about being with Louis made him feel ready. He wasn't afraid or nervous. Harry found himself daydreaming about Louis. He was a mystery. His body was perfectly toned, but curvy at the same time. And his facial features were pointy and soft at the same time. He was so petite but he looked so manly. And don't get Harry started about that ass. Harry's mouth was watering. He got up and stretched, popping his neck and back before walking inside and changing to his Pink Floyd tshirt. There was a light knock on Harry's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Harry called, pulling the shirt over his head. It was Anne.

"Hey honey. Are you going out with Louis today?"

"Yeah." Harry was already smiling.

Anne sat down on Harry's bed and motioned for him to sit with her. He did.

"Harry. I..I'm going to be frank with you.." Anne said slowly. _Oh god._

"Mhmm.." Harry was worried.

"So..you're 16 now. Nearly 17. And you're in a relationship. And I just want to make sure you know that protection is important in homosexual sex as well.." ****_Oh god._

"Yes mum, I know."

"And..I didn't know if you had any, but.." Anne reached into her pocked and held out a pack of condoms.

"Um..wow. Uh, thanks? This is really awkward.." Harry took the pack hesitantly.

"You can always come to me for anything, okay baby?" Anne put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeahh..I know.." Almost as if Louis was here to rescue Harry, his phone buzzed and said Louis was here.

"Um..well Louis is here.." Harry stuffed the condoms in his pocket.

"Have a good time baby! Since you don't work until 3 tomorrow, don't worry about your curfew. If you end up not coming home tonight, just text me. Have fun Harry. Not too much fun. Unless you want to." Anne hugged a very red, mortified Harry.

Harry made his way to front yard but didn't see Louis' black Camaro, just a silver mini van. Harry was about to call Louis before he squinted at the van. Was Louis in the driver's seat?! Harry walked to the passenger door slowly and opened it. Louis was wearing soccer shorts and a jersey, looking like an athletic marble god.

"Please don't tell me you got rid of your Camaro and bought.. _this_."

Louis laughed. "No no, the Camaro isn't exactly the safest vehicle for this one." Louis pointed to the back seat where a little blonde girl in a matching jersey and shorts, just about a hundred sizes smaller. "So I borrowed her mom's car. Babe, introduce yourself to Harry."

The little girl looked at Harry with her big blue eyes. "I'm Lux and I'm three-and-a-half." Harry smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Harry." Lux smiled at Harry. Harry sat in the passenger seat.

"One of my friends slash coworkers, Lou, is her mom. I babysit sometimes. I call her my niece and she calls me uncle Louis." Lux bounced in her car seat.

"Uncle Loooouuuuiiiiiissss"

Harry didn't have much experience with kids, seeing as he was the youngest in his family, but he always loved them.

"We're taking Lux to the park to play soccer. You can be the goalie." Harry noticed that Louis drove 100% more cautiously with Lux in the car, and every time she made a strange three-and-a-half year old noise, he always checked on her through his rear view mirror. Seeing Louis being paternal was possibly one of the hottest things ever to Harry.

When they got to the park, Louis unbuckled Lux and carried her on his shoulders to the soccer field and tossed Harry a bright pink miniature soccer ball. Harry took his place at the goal post. He had always been shit at soccer, but how hard could it be with a three year old, right? Harry tossed the ball lightly to Lux, who kicked it and it rolled slowly to Harry, who stopped it with his foot.

"Want Uncle Louis to show you how it's done?" Louis asked. Lux nodded. Harry raised an eyebrow and kicked the ball crookedly to Louis, who in one swift motion kicked the ball and directed it into the goal before Harry had time to react. "Whoa."

Lux clapped her tiny hands and reached her arms up for Louis to pick her up. He did. "Uncle Louis wins!" Louis spun her around and she giggled. Harry admired. Louis set Lux down who ran to Harry and looked up at him.

"Are you Louis' friend?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Um..yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Are you just his friend?" She was a very articulate three year old.

Louis walked over. "I have a big crush on Harry." This made Lux smile.

"Good. I like his hair." And that was the end of that. They kept playing. Harry was surprised at how easily Lux accepted that.

After about an hour of Louis scoring goals on Harry and Lux clapping, they decided to leave and get some pizza. Lux insisted on sitting on Harry's lap at the restaurant, and he let her.

"My mom's going to meet us here. You'll know it's her because she has purple hair."

"Is that so?" Harry loved this little girl.

Lux was poking Harry's pocket. He had completely forgotten what was there until Lux pulled out a single wrapped condom.

"What is this?" Lux held it up. Louis' eyes got wide.

"Um.." Harry had no idea what to say.

"Well Lux, it's...it's a napkin. One of the wet one's. Harry's really clumsy, so he carries them around. Don't you Harry?" Louis was making eye contact with Harry, trying to supress a laugh.

"Yeahh..exactly." Harry took the condom and put it back in his pocket and noticed a short pale woman with purple hair approaching them. _Lou._

"Hi little lady!" Her voice was almost as small as she was. Lux hopped off Harry's lap and jumped into her mother's arms.

"We played soccer. Harry's not very good, but look at his hair!" Lux gushed.

"Wow, it's super curly, huh?" She laughed and leaned in to hug Harry. "I'm Lou and I've heard a lot about you at work in the past few days. Louis was right, you are cute." Harry blushed.

"Louis has a crush on Harry!" Lux pointed at Harry.

"That he does." Louis said, smiling at Harry.

"Well isn't that just adorable?" Lou smirked at Louis.

"Sorry to run so quickly, but Lux and I need to get home. Thank you for watching Lux today, Louis. And thank you for joining, Harry."

"It was a pleasure. She's adorable."

Lux hugged Harry. "I hope you and Louis get married." Harry blushed.

Lux ran over to Louis and hugged him too. "Bye!" Louis waved goodbye and waited until they left.

"So a condom, huh?" Harry got anxious.

"I'm sorry! My mom gave them to me, I forgot they were there!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Your mom gave you those? Whoa. She must like me more than I thought." Louis smirked. Harry sunk down in his chair.

"Ready to get out of here?" Louis asked. Harry nodded.

The whole ride to Louis', Harry studied Louis' jawline, which was sculpted and defined and fit absolutely perfectly on Louis' face. He watched as it became more defined when Louis swallowed, which honestly was turning Harry on. When they got to the hotel, they barely made it up the elevator and in the door to Louis' room before Louis was pulling Harry's shirt off and pulling him to the bed. _Oh my god._ Harry thought. Louis pulled his own shirt off and stood next to the bed like he was about to prey on shirtless Harry.

"Take your pants off." It was more of an order than a suggestion. Harry obediently pulled his tight jeans off, tossed them to the floor and sat on the bed in just his black boxers. Louis licked his lips and pulled his soccer shorts off, revealing grey boxer briefs that hugged Louis' every curve and made his ass look beyond perfect. Louis straddled Harry, pushing him to a laying position and kissed him hard while he pinned down his wrists. Harry's growing erection pressed onto Louis' perky bum. Harry's knees were weak. They kissed for awhile, Louis sometimes trailing down Harry's stomach and then back up to his mouth.

" _What do you want?_ " Louis whispered aggressively.

"You. God I want you." Harry was panting with desire.

"You really want this? You don't have to. We can go slow if you want." It was amazing how Louis could go from forceful to concerned in .2 seconds flat.

Harry didn't even have to think about it. He wanted his first time with a boy to be with Louis. Right now. He also realized this was happening pretty fast. They'd only known each other for a few days. But god, Harry already wanted all of Louis. He wanted to be with Louis all the time. He wanted to hold Louis at night, he wanted to see Louis naked. He wanted everything. With Louis.

"I really want this. Please." Harry whined.

Louis bit his lower lip and then kissed Harry long and hard, letting his hands travel inside Harry's boxers and squeezed. "Harry you're so hot.." Louis lightly tapped Harry's hole, seeing how much foreplay would be needed. Harry shuddered and bucked his hips, pushing Louis' finger in a little. He winced at the pain that faded quickly into pleasure. " _Lou.._ " Louis pulled Harry's boxers off and marveled at Harry's naked body. "God you're..perfect." He said finally, grabbing Harry's erection.

Harry tugged on Louis' boxer briefs and Louis slid them off. Harry audibly gasped. Louis' legs were muscular and perfect, but his cock..oh my god. It was bigger than Harry imagined..not that he'd imagined Louis naked *wink*wink*. Harry pulled Louis close, taking two handfuls of that glorious bum which was indeed, glorious. Firm and large with the perfect shape, even naked. Louis sat on the edge of the bed and didn't even have to ask Harry to drop to his knees. Harry did just that on his own, putting Louis' head in his mouth and sucking lightly. Harry had never had a dick in his mouth, but he was surprised at how comfortable he was with it. Harry quickly began bobbing his head up and down the length of Louis' shaft, running his tongue all around it. Louis laid his head back and moaned. "Harry your mouth.." Louis' legs were shaking. Harry quickened his pace, finding a steady rhythm and looked Louis straight in the eyes. Louis pulled out of Harry's mouth and pushed Harry on the bed face down. Harry looked over his shoulder as Louis reached into the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. _Unf_.

Louis squirted some in his hands and rubbed them together and then on his cock. Harry arched his back and Louis slid between Harry's legs and played with him, slowly inserting a finger, then another. Harry squirmed and moaned and winced.

"Are you ready?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes. Fucking yes. Louis I want you.." Harry was pressing onto Louis. Louis removed his fingers and eased the tip of his cock in. Louis reached around and grabbed Harry's hard dick and started stroking it. "Tell me you want me inside you." Louis hissed.

"I do. I want you inside me. All of you. Right now." Harry panted, still arching his back. He could hardly think straight. Louis thrusted his hips into Harry who let out sounds of pain and pleasure, and began pumping in perfect harmony with his hand. "Oh baby. You're so tight." Louis sucked on Harry's ear which made Harry's head spin.

"Fuck Lou. I'm gonna..I'm gonna.." Louis felt the hot liquid on his hand and kept pumping. He held Harry's wrists down as he pushed himself all the way inside and came harder than he had in a very long time. Harry screamed.

Louis kissed Harry's cheek and pulled out slowly. "Oh my god Harry."

Harry rolled over, still panting, and pulled Louis onto his chest. "Louis.."

Louis rested his head on Harry's sweaty chest. "Yeah?"

"That was the best thing that's every happened to me."

Louis laughed. "Was it everything you imagined?"

"No. It was beyond all of it." Louis pulled Harry into the bathroom and began filling the jacuzzi tub with water and bubbles.

"I'm glad." Louis pulled Harry close and kissed him.

They got in the warm bath and laid in the tub, their legs intertwining together, even though the tub was big enough for each of them to sprawl out and still not touch. Louis sat up and got behind Harry and started rubbing his back. Harry let his head drop and let out a moan. "Feels really good." Louis continued.

"I don't have a curfew tonight.." Harry said.

Louis bit his lower lip and smiled. "Perfect."

After enjoying the bath until the water was no longer warm, the boys got out. Louis handed Harry a towel, and they dried off. Harry was feeling exceptionally confident, so he grabbed Louis' ass. Louis leaned back into Harry's hands and arched his own back. Harry had never seen a more beautiful sight. By the stiffening Harry was feeling, he figured he was ready for round two.

"Louis can I.."

" _Yes_ ". Harry pushed Louis up against the bathroom counter and poked at him with his hard cock. "Yes Harry. Ooh, take me." Louis' voice was hoarse and sexy. Harry could hear the desire in Louis' voice, which made him harder. Louis thrusted back and Harry thrusted forward and he was inside Louis. Harry didn't last many pumps until he came inside that tight, warm ass. Louis moaned through it but didn't come, so Harry dropped to his knees and finished Louis with his own legs still shaking. Louis came into Harry's mouth in less than a minute. "God that mouth.."

Harry expected come to taste bad, but it was warm and slightly sweet. Harry swallowed without any problem and wiped his mouth, still looking up and Louis who's legs were twitching. "God damn it Harry.."

"God damn it yourself.." Harry stood up and looked at Louis. Harry felt completely equal to Louis. In this moment, he didn't feel like a little kid in comparison. He didn't feel like he had to prove himself or be mature or to watch what he said, because right then, they felt like equals. Harry looked at himself and Louis in the full length mirror. They were most muscley, with glazed over eyes and hickeys in intimate places forming. Louis laced his fingers in Harry's and led him to the bed and under the covers. Louis laid his head on Harry's chest.

"Stay the night?" Louis suggested.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Harry felt surprisingly calm for just giving and receiving his first real homosexual experiences. He felt sore, but full inside. It wasn't like last time with Caroline, when Harry felt like crying right afterwards. Harry curled around Louis' little body and closed his eyes. Soon, Louis was breathing steadily and Harry peaked at his face. Louis was asleep. Naked. In Harry's arms. Harry held on tight before falling asleep. This time, Louis would still be there in the morning. And for a few hours, everything was absolutely perfect.


	9. Chatper 9

Louis woke up about 10 seconds before hearing a knock on the door. He had just realized that Harry was still holding him tightly and snoring lightly. Louis wouldn't have even answered the door had it not been for Zayn's signature knock: 4 quick taps, pause, then two more quick taps. Louis somehow managed to slip out of bed without disturbing Harry. Actually, Louis wasn't sure if an earthquake could disturb Harry's sleep. He put on basketball shorts and opened the door. There was Zayn, in yesterday's clothes with bags under his eyes and hair sticking out in all directions. He looked like crazy person.

"Whoa. What ran over you?" Zayn walked inside the room and looked at the still snoring Harry.

"Sorry, didn't know. I'll try to be quiet." Zayn put his hands in his pockets.

"Zayn what is it, you're scaring me."

Zayn pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to Louis. Louis opened it, already aware of what it was. It was a ring with a silver band and three diamonds in the middle. It was simple and elegant.

"This looks a little small for me." Louis joked.

Zayn rolled his eyes. " _Please_ , you're not my type."

Louis stuck his tongue out. "All jokes aside, are you really proposing to Perrie? Is Zayn Malik really ready to settle down?" Louis moved the ring so it glittered in the morning light. Perrie was going to flip out.

"Yeah. I am." Zayn was smiling at the ground.

"...you didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

"No, but for the first time in my life, I wouldn't be upset if I did."

Louis almost gasped. The thing about Zayn was, he wasn't exactly the most loyal boyfriend in the world. Louis couldn't even count the amount of times Zayn admitted to cheating on Perrie, but for some reason, she always forgave him. Granted, she only knew about a fraction of the times, but still. Zayn had been dating Perrie for 4 years now. Zayn used to say he would only get married after he'd slept with every girl he wanted to first, and that he would most definitely **never** have babies. Louis felt overwhelmed with pride for his best friend.

"So no more cheating?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"I can honestly say I have no desire to ever be unfaithful to her again. Do you think she'll say yes? This was kind of an impulse buy. I decided last night and I haven't slept since. I called her mum..she's thrilled." Zayn was subconsciously rubbing the tattoo on his arm of Perrie, which he'd gotten last time she found out he'd cheated and Louis thought he was the biggest idiot for getting.

"You know she will. She loves you so much. She's been wanting this for years."

Sayn smiled wider. "I hope so. Anyway, if she does, I'm having a party at my place tonight. Bring Harry." Just then, Harry picked his head up, his eyes wide open.

"Morning sunshine. This is Zayn." Louis was taken aback by how cute Harry was in the morning, his eyes droopy and his curls a mess.

Harry almost stood up, then realized he was still naked. "Um..can you toss me some shorts?"

"Oh god are you..?" Zayn frowned.

Louis laughed and tossed Harry some grey shorts. Harry slipped them on under the covers and slipped out of bed. He had hickeys all over his hip bones. Again.

"Nice to meet you. M'Harry." Harry was running his left hand through his hair. Louis put his arm around Harry's middle.

"You too. What do you think of this?" Zayn handed Harry the thing.

"Wow, this is really beautiful. Is it an engagement ring?!" Harry looked so excited. God he was adorable.

"Mhmm. And if she says yes you and Louis are coming to a party at mine tonight."

"Oh cool. Sounds great." Harry smiled politely.

"I'll let you two get back to..whatever it is you were doing. Wish me luck. I'm taking her hiking and doing it on top of a cliff, like right in front of the ocean and shit." Zayn looked pleased with himself.

"Zayn's always been a romantic." Louis joked. "Good luck. Let me know moments after she said yes." Zayn nodded and waved goodbye before letting himself out.

"Wow. I'm really proud of him for settling down." Louis told Harry.

"That's really sweet. I hope she says yes."

"She will." Louis said, looking at the clock on his nightstand. "You don't have work until 3, right?"

"Right." Harry nodded.

"Let's go shopping for outfits for this party." Louis was already getting dressed.

"I could always wear something I already have.."

"No. I'm buying you an outfit and you can't stop me. We're gonna look classy as fuck tonight. I can't wait to show you off."

Harry's heart thudded. "Okay."

They walked down Melrose and entered a store with mannequins wearing sparkly gowns in strange positions in the window.

"What does Zayn do?" Harry asked, curious of how a diamond ring was an 'impulse buy' for anyone.

"He writes songs for the label I work for. You know that new Rihanna song?" Harry nodded. "Zayn wrote that."

"Fuck. Wow."

"Yeah. Zayn's brilliant." Louis was thumbing through racks of blazers and selected a grey one and held it up to Harry. "Hmm. Maybe this for you."

Harry looked at it, picking up the sleeve and checking the price tag. _$599_. "Whoa. Um, I don't know."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor and don't do that. Don't even check the price. You deserve to look dapper tonight." Louis selected a burgundy v neck that was made out of the softest material Harry had ever felt and skinny black trousers. "Try all of this on." Louis pointed Harry to the dressing room. Harry went obediently.

Louis stood outside the dressing room and when Harry came out Louis pushed him right back in and closed the door.

"Um..does it look okay?" Harry was confused.

"Shut up, I've never seen you look hotter." Louis pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him deeply with tongue and grinded against Harry's hips.

"Oh my god Lou.." Harry put his hands on Louis' gyrating hips.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "Excuse me! Only one person per dressing room!"

Louis pulled off of Harry. "Sorry!" and slipped back out.

When Harry came out of the dressing room, Louis was looking at himself in a giant mirror. He was wearing a white long sleeve button down with a black collar, sleeves rolled to the elbow, tucked into tight trousers that were the same burgundy color as the shirt Louis had picked out for Harry and black and white striped suspenders. Harry was drooling.

"You look amazing in that." Harry hadn't taken his eyes off Louis' bum.

"I know. We're going to be the hottest couple there. Other than Zayn and Perrie I guess."

Harry blushed. "Are we a couple?"

Louis looked back at him and walked over slowly and got down on one knee flamboyantly. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry felt himself bounce up and down and almost squeal like a little girl. He threw his arms around Louis. "Yes!"

A teenage girl that worked in the store stopped hanging clothes to clap. Harry blushed. Louis bowed.

I'm gonna change back and then we can pay for these and go get some lunch before I drop you off at work, cool?"

"Very cool." Harry's could hear his heart thudding in between his ears. _He just asked me to be his boyfriend. He's going to show me off tonight._

Louis swiped his black American Express at the cash register and they went next door to a posh little diner where they ate scones and tea. Louis had his with sugar and milk, whereas Harry preferred his strong; no sugar, just a little milk.

"You need to meet my best friend Liam. He's let me talk about you almost non stop the past few days." Harry said, locking the fingers of his free hand in Louis'.

"Invite him tonight." Louis was smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back and texted Liam the details. Liam immediately responded with a yes.

"He'll be there."

"Excellent."

It was almost time for Harry to be at work, so Louis drove him, not letting go of his hand the entire drive. They pulled up to the bakery and Louis pulled Harry close and kissed him.

"See you after work. We can get ready, pick up Liam if he needs a ride, and then go to the party. Have a good day, pumpkin." Harry's stomach did a flip at the pet name.

"Thanks. See you at 9."

 

 

 

Harry's shift flew by. Today he was icing, which he always got really into and before he knew it, Barbara was closing the store. She looked out the window.

"Have a good night, Harry. I think your ride's here." She looked over at Harry, who had icing on his nose. "What's his name?"

Harry's heart pounded. "Louis."

"Louis." She repeated. "Bring him by sometime and introduce me."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug before rushing out the door. "Of course. Goodnight!"

Harry skipped outside and opened the passenger door. Louis must not have been aware that Harry was coming out, because Harry caught him belting out the song You're The One That I Want from Grease. Instead of jumping and getting embarrassed, Louis just pointed at Harry.

"..that I need a man..and my heart is set on _youuu_!" Harry attacked Louis with a giant bear hug.

"Why are you so fucking cute?"

Louis shrugged. "I was born this way, baby!"

When they got back to Louis' they got dressed quickly, Louis did his quiff, and they set out for Liam's.

"I'm guessing Perrie said yes?" Harry asked in the car.

"Yeah. Apparently she cried. I'm so happy for them."

Harry was too, even though he barely knew either of them. Harry just loved love.

When they pulled up to Liam's house, he came out wearing black dress pants and a black button up. Liam didn't have to put much effort into his appearance; he always looked suave. Harry got out of the the car and pull the passenger seat up so Liam could get in the back.

"Looking spiffy, Styles."

"You too, Payno. This is Louis." Harry gestured to Louis. "And this is Liam."

Louis patted Liam on the shoulder warmly. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too. Nice whip." Liam said, admiring the interior of the Camaro. Louis smiled and drove to Zayn's.

After about half an hour of driving, they pulled into a gated community of large modern houses. Zayn's was mostly white, with a black rectangular room jutting out in the middle. There was a large bay window in front and the street was littered with Range Rovers and Porsches. Harry could faintly hear techno music coming from inside the house.

Louis lead the way up the steps and opened the front door and they were bombarded with cigarette smoke. Inside there were at least a hundred young adults moving their hips and shouting over one another. The girls were all wearing short tight bodycon style dresses with heels and most of the guys were wearing dark wash tailored jeans and button ups. Louis made his way through the crowd to the kitchen, where Zayn and Perrie were holding hands talking to someone. Zayn looked over and raised his red solo cup. "Louis! Harry! Other guy! Come say hi to me and my _fiance_!"

Perrie was wearing a pale pink dress that poofed out at her hips and stopped a few inches above her knees. There was a flower crown in her blonde hair. She was beaming.

"This is Harry's best friend, Liam!" Louis shouted so that Zayn and Perrie could hear.

"Sup man!" Zayn fist bumped Liam.

"Hiii Liam!" Perrie hugged him. "Nice to see you again, Harry! You clean up well!"

Harry smiled. "You too! Congrats!"

Perrie smiled widely and flashed her ring.

"Liqour pong. You're my partner. Now." Zayn pointed to Louis who looked at Harry. Harry nodded.

"I'll come cheer you on in a little."

"Alright. Drinks are in the fridge." Louis gave Harry a peck on the mouth and followed after Zayn.

Harry turned to say something to Liam who was chatting up a tiny tan girl with loads of curly dyed dark red hair and big eyes. Harry sighed and made his way to the fridge. A skinny girl wearing a short, tight navy blue dress, brown hair that ombred to lighter brown and a crooked nose bumped into Harry and collapsed into a fit of giggles

"Oops, sorry. Careful now." Harry held the girl up. She had fantastic legs.

"Haha oh my goddd, I'm so clumsyyy." The girl looked up and stopped laughing.

"You're Louis' new toy." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Um.." _Toy?_

"I Saw you walk in together. I'm Eleanor. You've probably heard nothing about me."

_Eleanor? Oh. Fuck._

"Actually, I have. It was nice to meet you." Harry tried walking away, but she stumbled after him.

"Waaaaaiiiiiit. I have advice for you."

Harry turned around.

"Don't let him control you." Eleanor slurred. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Harry pulled open the fridge, grabbed a Corona, and stormed off, leaving the drunk girl to stumble on her own. Harry passed Louis who sank a shot in pong.

"Did you see that babe!?" Louis shouted.

Harry just nodded and headed out the back door and sat on the mostly empty wooden deck, other than one couple making out. Harry sad in chair, opened the beer and took a long drink. It tasted horrible, but Harry didn't care. What did Eleanor mean? Louis wasn't controlling Harry, was he? Well, he did tell Harry what to wear. And what to eat. _Oh no._

Harry looked up. Perrie was standing in front of him. "Harry, are you okay?" she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I just had a great chat with Eleanor."

Perrie's eyes widened. "Harry..don't listen to anything she says.."

"Why not? What if she's right?"

Perrie shook her head. "Harry. I don't know what Louis has told you about their relationship, but this is how it went: Louis wasn't out yet, he wasn't even sure of what he was, and it was freshman year of high school and they had the same theatre class so he dated her. About a year into it, she caught him making out with a guy. She flipped out. Told him everyone would hate him for being gay. He believed her. She stayed with him, coercing him to sleep with her. She was so obsessed Harry, it was disgusting. He somehow put up with it for 5 years. He hated himself. Struggled with a little self harm. But he finally got away from her, and she never let it go." Perrie sat down.

Harry was slightly relieved. "Is that the honest truth?"

"Yes. I promise. I was there. Her and I were friends and I was lusting after Zayn at this point, but he wouldn't give me the time of day." She smiled. "Now look at us." She was looking at her ring.

"You two are lovely." Perrie kissed Harry on the cheek.

"So are you and Louis."

Harry heard the back door open and close. He looked up. Louis was wobbling towards them. Perrie got up and went inside, while Louis sat in her place.

"Hax! Is everything okay?" He planted a sloppy kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Yeah. Everything's good." Louis smiled when Harry hugged him tightly.

"What's this forrr?"

"I just like you a lot."

"And I like YOU a lot as well, mister Styles."

The couple that had been making out finally stopped. It was Liam and that girl. Liam walked over.

"Harry! This is Jade. She's Perrie's best friend."

Harry smiled. He was glad Liam was having a good time. "Nice to meet you."

Jade shook Harry's hand.

"I'll meet you inside." Liam said to Jade. She nodded and walked inside.

"So..we're about to um.."

"Liam!" Harry scolded.

"I know, I know. But she's gorgeous. We're not leaving any time soon are we?" Harry looked at Louis who was having a hard time walking straight.

"Guess not."

"Great!" Liam walked inside.

_It was going to be a looong night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so surreal to me that this has so many hits and comments. Thank you guys so much!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but this has over 2,000 hits!!!! Y'all are all the best <333  
> This chapter is a little short. **Trigger Warning: Self Harm**

Harry woke up in a room that wasn't his or Louis'. The walls were black, the curtains were black, the sheets were black. Harry panicked momentarily until he vaguely remembered Zayn offering Harry and Louis a room to crash in, since Louis was already drunk. Harry remembers talking to Eleanor. _Fuck._ Then Harry remembers drinking. A lot. Harry turned over to a drooling Louis. _Adorable._ Harry sighed and sat up and was bombarded by a splitting headache. Harry had never had a hangover before. He also felt incredibly dehydrated. He got up and left the room, hoping to remember where the kitchen was ant get a drink. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs. It smelled like stale beer and cigarettes. He heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen, which only worsened his headache.

He entered the kitchen and found Perrie, flipping a pancake on the stove and belting out the words to "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. She was in a pink silk bathrobe and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She jumped when she noticed Harry, and abruptly stopped singing.

"Morning sweet cheeks!" She smiled at Harry, who winced at her cheeriness.

"Fist hangover?" Perrie guessed, pushing her lower lip out.

"Mhmm.." Harry said weakly.

"I'm making everyone breakfast and then we're having a cleaning party!" Perrie handed Harry a glass of orange juice, which he downed.

Harry looked around the kitchen. There were empty bottles of beer everywhere, and it made him want to puke.

_"Fuck._ Where's Liam?" Harry couldn't remember when he saw Liam last.

"In the spare bedroom next to the one you were in. With Jade." Perrie smiled and bit her lower lip.

"That smooth little bastard." Harry shook his head.

"I know! They're so cute!" Perrie gushed. "Be dear and go wake everyone. Zayn might yell at you for waking him, but just mention I made pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns, and he'll be up no problem."

"Okay." Harry climbed the stairs and tried waking Louis up first. "Babe." Harry shook Louis lightly. Louis groaned and pushed Harry's hand away. Harry didn't have the patience for this today.

"Babe. Get up. Perrie made breakfast." Harry shook Louis harder. Louis groaned again, but opened his eyes this time and sat up.

"Morning babe. Oh..I don't feel so.." Louis shot up and ran to the bathroom. _Serves you right._

Harry knocked lightly on the bedroom door next to the one he and Louis had shared. No answer. Harry tried the knob and opened the door slowly. Liam was snoring and Harry could see Jade's naked back. Harry sighed and closed the door and tried knocking loudly. He heard Liam stir. "Liam, Jade. Get up. Perrie made breakfast."

"Be right there.."

Harry guessed the double doors at the end of the hall belonged to Zayn's room. Harry knocked.

"PIss off!"

Harry frowned. "Hi. Um. Perrie made breakfast. There's pancakes and bacon..and hashbrowns." Harry called. He heard rustling and one of the doors opened and revealed Zayn in boxers. He had tattoos everywhere.

"Did she really, or is this a trick to get me up?" Zayn sounded annoyed.

"She really did. Saw them myself." Harry said meekly.

"Alright. Sorry I told you to piss off."

Harry and Zayn walked down stairs together and Liam, Jade, and Perrie were already at the table. Liam and Jade were holding hands under the table. Harry rolled his eyes. _Fucking Liam._

"Where's your lover boy?" Perrie asked Harry.

"Last time I checked, he was puking his brains out." Harry sat down at the table and downed his second glass of orange juice.

"We did lose 5 games of liquor pong.." Zayn shrugged.

"That was your fault!" Louis was entering the kitchen with his fingers on his temple.

"Morning pukey!" Perrie smiled wide and Louis wrinkled his nose. "Eat up guys, we're having a cleaning party after we eat!" There was a unison of groans.

"Oh hush. We can listen to music. It'll be like Snow White."

"Are woodland creatures going to help us?" Jade was laughing.

"Maybe if you close your eyes and believe, they will."

Sure enough, as soon as all the dishes were in the dishwasher, Perrie handed everyone a trash bag and they all got to work. Perrie's cleaning playlist consisted of lots of Spice Girls, Missy Ellliott, Pussycat Dolls, and N'sync. Harry felt embarrassed to not mind the music until everyone was dancing and singing along as they cleaned. Harry helped Louis clean Corona bottles and cigarette butts off the coffee table in the livingroom.

"I met Eleanor last night." Harry threw a bottle with lipstick smudged on the rim in his trash bag.

Louis turned to him with wide eyes. "You _what_  
"Mhmm.." Harry kept cleaning.

"Oh my god. What did she say to you?"

"Um. Asked if I was your new toy. And then told me to not let you control me." Harry didn't like remembering.

"That cunt. She knows damn well that she tried to control me." Louis had rage in his eyes while he started throwing bottles in his bag harder, breaking them. "I..didn't really want to tell you this, but when she..err..found out I was gay, which granted, was a shitty thing for her to find out, and shittier of me for keeping that from her, she made me believe everyone would hate me, and suggested I let her be my beard. We stayed together, but she got clingier. She asked me how I knew if I'd never even slept with a girl. So I did, and when I told her I still knew, she threatened to kill herself. And I didn't know what to do, so I stayed with her. I stayed for way too long, but I finally broke up with her. She freaked out and I had to call her mom and tell her everything. It was a huge fucking mess. I hated myself so fucking much, you don't understand." There were definitely tears in Louis' eyes. Harry dropped his trash bag and hugged Louis as tight as he could around his middle. Louis hugged back.

Jade ran through the livingroom while Liam chased her and slapped her butt. She squealed, then stopped once she noticed the pair awkwardly hugging in the middle of the room.

"Em..sorry..I think we're interrupting a moment." 

"Little bit." Harry replied, and Liam and Jade scurried out of the room.

"Louis. It's okay. I just wanted to tell you what she said. I was mad at you last night, but then Perrie talked to me and told me everything." Louis frowned.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't even know she was here. I should have warned you. I'm never going to try and control you."

"You can control me when I'm naked.." Harry smiled and his dimples showed.

"Harold! I like that." And as before Harry knew it, they were kissing and he remembered why they were dating. Louis was so sweet, and honest. And Harry truly believed that Louis would never do anything to hurt him.

"Hey hey! No sex in my living room. Unless it's me and Perrie." Zayn pointed a broom in Harry and Louis' direction.

Louis flipped Zayn the bird and pulled away from Harry. They cleaned until the house looked spotless and Harry could truly appreciate the stainless steel appliances in the kitchen and leather couches and chairs in the living room. Harry liked that there was no TV in the living room, but a giant bookshelf instead. Apparently Zayn was a fan of Hemingway, which both surprised and excited Harry. Liam strode towards Harry while Jade and Perrie talked in the kitchen.

"Dude.." Liam was smiling wider than Harry had seen him in a very long time.

"Liam! What did you do?! You just met her!" Harry was actually kind of proud of Liam.

"I know! I don't know what I did. She just..kept calling me cute and we started making out and she offered to go upstairs..and get this: she asked for more after the first time! I think I'm in love." Liam was practically glowing.

"Oh my god." Harry high fived Liam.

Louis walked up. "Hey babe, I'm still not feeling too good. Mind if I take you home? I need to take a nap." Louis looked like he'd been hit with a truck. His hair was sticking up, his clothes smelled like Ciroc vodka, and he had bags under his glimmering eyes.

"Yeah, sure babe. I haven't really been home much anyway." Harry nodded, looking at Liam.

Jade walked in the room. "I can take Liam home..if that's okay with him.." She batted her eyelashes and Liam walked up to her like a new puppy.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed home in silence. Harry guessed that Louis' headache was much worse than his own, but he had something on his mind.

"Louis? Can I ask you something?"

Louis nodded, squinting at the road in front of him.

"Perrie mentioned you having a problem with self harm..I wanted to know about that.." Harry bit his lower lip.

Louis took a deep breath. "Fuck. Yeah, didn't know she'd tell you about that. I was going to tell you eventually. But yeah..when El convinced me that my family and teammates would hate me, I started hating myself. I didn't feel like I could be myself. So..I used to cut."

Harry's eyes darted to Louis' wrists, which had no trace of scarring.

"On my thighs. You can only tell if you look really hard now, it's been a really long time. And cocoa butter faded them pretty well. You can look next time if you want, but I'd rather not show you right now." Harry put his hand on top of Louis' knee.

"Babe..I'm so sorry." Harry felt like crying for Louis.

"Don't be. I'm all good now. Eleanor was wrong, my family didn't hate me. My teammates on the Rovers didn't react as kindly, but it was okay. I'm here now, and I'm happy." Louis took a left turn. "But I really admire you, Harry."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you came out all of a sudden, like, a week ago, and you haven't freaked out or anything. You're handling it so well. I wish I could have been like you. Have you known long?"

Harry thought. "I mean. I kind of always knew, but pushed it aside in my mind thinking that it was a problem for another day. I told Liam a few months ago, when I may or may not have met a radio DJ I had the hots for in the bathroom of a bar and made out with him.."

"Um what. Whoa. You're smoother than I thought you were, then." Louis smiled for the first time this morning.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very smooth..with my newborn deer legs and my awkward smile.."

Louis pulled up to Harry's house and kiss him on the cheek. "It's what I like most about you."

Harry laughed. "Thanks for the ride. See you later." Harry kissed Louis on the lips and entered his house, tip toeing to his room before anyone caught him.

"Harry!" _Shit._ It was Gemma.

"Um. Hii." Harry was still walking to his room.

"Hold it. Don't think I don't know what beer smells like."

Harry turned to her with pleading eyes.

She sighed. "I'm not going to tell mom. Just promise me Louis' being good to you and not making you do anything you don't want to do." She looked concerned.

"He's not. He's perfect. And Gemma, please don't worry, okay? I can handle my own relationship. And if it ends up not working or something happens, that's my mistake to make. Let me make it, okay?" Harry turned to walk but was stopped by Gemma hugging him from behind.

"I know. I'm sorry. You're just my little brother, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Harry turned and hugged her back.

"I know. I"ll be okay. I'm still your little brother."

"Okay. Be careful. I heard mom bought you condoms."

Harry blushed. "Oh my god. Did she do this to you with your first boyfriend??"

"Yes! It was terrible! I was mortified!" They were laughing, and Harry felt like he had his big sister back.

"Now go take a shower before mom smells you. Nice clothes, by the way." Gemma shooed Harry towards the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up the next morning with sleep in his eyes and Louis still on his lips. He inhaled deeply, trying to savor the taste. He stretched in bed, popping his joints and easing his muscles. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like the kind of person that should be in love or loved by someone as perfect as Louis. Harry's face has many imperfections: blemishes and harsh features, unshapely eyebrows, a large nose. Whereas Louis had bone structure that people went to surgeons to achieve. Louis' hair was straight and manageable, much unlike Harry's curls that wouldn't cooperate most days. Harry couldn't help but smile that Louis chose him anyway. Harry walked down the hall and to the kitchen in a love haze. He heard voices coming from the dining room. He peered into it, and there sat Louis, complete with stubble and his kind blue eyes, laughing at something. He was talking to Anne. Harry felt warm inside, and almost didn't want to interrupt, but he didn't want to eavesdrop either.

“What a nice surprise to wake up to.” He said, walking in with his hands running through his curls.

“Hey, I was um, just talking to your mom about something.” Louis smiled and reached out for Harry's hand. Anne was smiling too. Harry laced his fingers effortlessly into Louis'.

“Oh?” Harry was intrigued.

Anne nodded, giving Louis' the OK. “I decided to get a more permanent home. Like, a house. The hotel is wonderful, but it's just not home. And..I was hoping you'd help me pick one out?” Louis looked nervous.

Anne was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry knew they were both waiting for an answer, but he was speechless. He stood there with a dumb look on his face, something between his mouth agape and a smile. Louis squeezed Harry's hand, which snapped him back to reality.

“Wow. Yeah. I'd love to. Wow.” Louis stood up and enveloped Harry in his arms. Harry had always felt like he wasn't important enough to help make big decisions like that. But Louis _wanted_ his help.

“Someone in Zayn's neighborhood moved out recently. I think that's a good place to start.” They were still hugging.

“Yeah, wow. That's a nice area. Yeah.” Harry felt electric.

“I want you to help me because you'll be able to spend as much time there as you want, and I want you to be comfortable too.” Louis pulled away to look Harry in the face.

Harry looked at his mother. “Just promise not to forget about me. Come home sometimes. You'll always be my baby.”

Harry moved from Louis to his mother and hugged her; he couldn't believe it. He felt like he was living in a fairytale.

“This is just an invitation, of course. You don't have to move in with me yet if you don't want to. I know it's all so soon and sudden, but whenever you're comfortable. If you're comfortable.” Louis was biting his delicate lower lip.

They decided on Harry spending the night on the weekends at Louis'. Harry was excited at the idea of living with Louis, but he wasn't quite ready to leave home just yet.

Louis drove Harry to the first house on the list. It was a huge modern mansion with 10,000 square feet. The realtor was a sassy puerto rican man in his early thirties with a thin mustache and gelled back black hair named Pablo. Pablo escorted Harry and Louis into the house. There floor was sparkly while tile, the ceilings were vaulted, and there was a coral chandelier hanging in front of the double staircase that led up to the second floor.

“What do you think?” Pablo was holding his arms out to display the house.

“It's really something.” Louis decided on. Harry agreed.

Pablo led them throughout the house. There were 4 bathrooms, all an identical coral color and shell sinks. The 4 bedrooms ranged from a dingy yellow color to a moss green color in the master. The backyard was magnificent, complete with a wooden patio, swimmer's pool, and hot tub. Louis loved the backyard. The kitchen was adorned with new appliances made to look vintage.

“What do you think?” Louis asked Harry.

“Mmm..It's really nice. I just..don't think it's you.” Harry was hoping Louis hadn't had his heart set on this place. “But if you like it, it's a really great place.” He added for safe measure.

“It really isn't me. I don't like the colors, which I know is an easy fix, but it just doesn't seem homey, you know?” Louis looked at Pablo.

“Hmm..I think I have something more for you. Come.” Pablo took them to another house less than a block away.

They went through 3 different houses before the last one. One had 8 bedrooms, which Louis wouldn't know what to do with. Another had all wood everything: wooden floors, wood paneling on the walls, _everything_. The other had major repairs that needed to be done that Louis didn't want to bother with.

The boys were tired and Pablo seemed to be getting annoyed. “I have one last house to show you.”

They drove to Zayn's street and stopped at the house directly across from his that didn't even have a for sale sign in front of it.

_It was perfect,_ Harry thought from the beginning. He peered over to Louis to see if he thought so too, but he couldn't read the expression on his face.

They entered the house. There was black and white tile in the entryway that lead to a large livingroom with a giant stone fireplace in the middle. There was lush white carpet and red leather couches, love seat, and armchair scattered across the room. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. There were 4 bedrooms and 2 ½ bathrooms. The bathrooms all had turquoise tile and shiny white marble sinks and tubs. The master bathroom was large with the same lush white carpets with a fireplace in the corner and a skylight at the top. The master bathroom had a stand up double head shower, a jacuzzi tub and double sinks. The backyard was medium in size, with a wooden deck and a hot tub.

After the tour, Louis looked at Harry. “How do we feel?” Harry's heart fluttered every time Louis said 'we'. Harry finally felt like he was in an adult relationship.

“I love it. What about you? It's your house.” Harry studied Louis' face.

“I think it's perfect.” And with that, Pablo took Harry and Louis inside to have Louis sign a contract. The house was his, just like that.

“You can move in today if you'd like.” Pablo explained that the furniture in the livingroom was theirs as well and that the previous owner decided to move to his beach house in Maui and had no use for it.

“This is all so surreal.” Harry said as Louis' California king sized bed was being moved up to the master bedroom.

“I know. I'm finally a homeowner.” Louis said, a twinge of pride in his voice.

“Finally? You're only 25. Most 25 year olds are still living in apartments.” Harry pointed out.

“I'm not most 25 year olds.” Louis smiled.

Louis got some clothes delivered and decided to move the rest of his things tomorrow. Louis stood in the kitchen, looking at all the appliance.

“I should probably learn how to cook now, huh?” Louis looked confused at all the buttons on the microwave.

“I can teach you.” Harry smiled.

“Hmm. Alright then, want to cook dinner then, Chef Harry?” Louis teased.

“Gladly.”

They drove to the grocery store and Harry lead Louis through the isles, collecting many ingredients Louis didn't even know what to do with.

When they got home, Harry whisked together 2 eggs with milk, dipped a boneless chicken breast in it and battered it with breadcrumbs. Then he taught Louis how to brown the chicken in olive oil on the stove and sprinkle mozzarella cheese on top.

“And that's how you make parmesan crusted chicken.” Harry beamed.

They ate on paper plates that they'd bought at the store because Louis didn't own real plates yet and ate in the livingroom.

As they ate, Louis kept looking at Harry and looking down again, trying to hide his smile.

“What?” Harry asked, his mouth full of chicken.

“I could just get used to this.” Louis smiled again.

“Get used to what?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Being domesticated with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction; I know their relationship is moving really fast and that's not how it happens in real life, but it's so cute :3


	12. Chapter 12

After Harry and Louis finished eating dinner, Louis dragged Harry upstairs attacked his lips with strong, forceful kisses. Harry absolutely loved when Louis took control. Louis was on top of Harry, running his hands down Harry's sides and kissing his chest. Harry felt Louis start to get hard, so he effortlessly pulled Louis under him and undid his jeans. Harry reached down through Louis' boxers and squeezed his throbbing member. Harry inched down Louis' neck, chest, and stomach before taking as much of Louis' dick in his mouth as he could. Harry started to gag, but he wanted all of Louis. Harry started slow, getting his throat used to the penetration, and then went faster. He learned to control his gagging enough to get Louis' on the peak of orgasm before muttering "Fuck me. Please."

Louis didn't have to be told twice. He instructed Harry to bend over the bed and lubed himself and Harry up. Louis held Harry's head down into bed while he trusted into him. Louis didn't go slowly this time, he thrusted into Harry all the way in rapid movements. Harry screamed, but when Louis slowed down, Harry arched his back and pushed against Louis, so he quickened his pace again. Louis was sure he could've lasted much longer, had it not been for Harry's little screams and moans. Louis pulled out of Harry and pushed him on his back just in time for him to come onto Harry's chest. They were both panting and Harry's eyes were glassy.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Louis inhaled deeply.

"No. I mean, yeah, but I liked it. A lot." Harry was trying to catch his breath. He stuck a finger in the hot, sticky liquid on his chest and then put his finger in his mouth and moaned a little.

Louis nearly came again.

"Oh my god, why are you so sexy?"

Harry blushed. "I dunno. You make me feel sexy."

"Excellent."

They hopped in the shower together. Louis rubbed soap all over Harry's body and massaged his scalp with shampoo. Harry leaned his head back into the warm water. Nothing he had ever felt could compare to how he felt right now. Harry felt..full. Not only appetite full, but fulfilled in all aspects. Weeks ago, Harry didn't have much of a sex life at all, aside from his own hand, and now he had a relationship with a person whose eyes looked like coming home and smelled like safety. Harry hugged Louis under the running water. Louis hugged back.

Louis rested his head on Harry's chest. "Baby.."

"Yes, boobear?" Harry was running his fingers through Louis' wet hair.

"I think you're perfect."

Harry's knees went weak. "Why?"

"You just..I don't know. You're smart and you're gorgeous and you're so calm about everything. We fit together so quickly and impeccably. You're what I've been waiting for. And I don't know if it's okay for me to say this yet, but..I love you, Harry. I really do, one hundred percent."

Harry could feel Louis shake slightly. "Babe..I love you too. I've never said that to anyone I wasn't related to other than Liam, and I always thought I'd be that person that would be too afraid to say it, but it was so easy to say it to you. That's how I know it's real. And I don't want to sound immature..or actually my age, but I'm really glad you're the first person I've said that to." Tears welled in Harry's eyes.

"Shh, babe. It's okay. You're not immature. I'm glad I was the first person for you to say that to, and I'm really sorry you're not my first, but you're definitely the most significant already. I want to take care of you. I want to make you happy, I want you to have everything you want."

Harry looked down at Louis who even had tears in his eyes. "I do. Everything I want is right here."

They stood under the running water until the hot water ran out. Louis handed Harry a towel, dried off and got dressed.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." Louis said as he was putting on his red Toms.

"Where are you-"

"Zayn's to borrow some stuff. Trust me, it'll be cool." Harry was still naked.

"Okay."

Louis kissed Harry on the forehead and walked across the street. Harry's phone buzzed.

**Liam: I just met Jades parents  
**  
Harry: Whoa. How did that go?  
Liam: i was a babbling idiot but i think they like me. plot twist, she was givin me a handjob all the way thru dinner under the table.  
Harry: Omg that's TMI. In other news, Louis and I said I love you.  
Liam: I rly like u 2gether.  
Harry: Me too. We should triple date or something this weekend with Zayn and Perrie.  
Liam: im down. ill ask Jade.  
Harry: I'll ask Louis.  
Liam: g2g, shes touching my dick  
Harry: UGH. Bye.

Harry laid naked on the bed basking in post I love you bliss for 15 minutes before he heard Louis open the front door. Harry pulled boxers on and went downstairs to see that Louis had sleeping bags and a projector in his arms and a wild smile on his face.

"What in the..?"

"The side of the house will be a perfect screen. We can lay in sleeping bags in the backyard and watch a movie. You have one option and it's Grease. If you disagree, you're overruled because this movie is cinematic gold." Louis was already making his way to the backyard.

"Good thing I love that movie." Harry followed.

"Damn right you do. I could never love someone that didn't.

Louis got the projector set up while Harry arranged the sleeping bags. He hoped them both up so they could lay on them and cuddle. The opening credits started and soon there were waves crashing on the side of Louis' house. Louis sat cross legged and Harry laid his head in Louis' lap. Louis played with Harry's hair the entire movie and they both sang along to every word of every song. Harry had kind of forgotten that the movie ends with Danny and Sandy getting into a car and flying away with no explanation, but it was still the greatest thing he'd ever seen.

"This was really nice." Harry said, looking up and Louis, who leaned down to kiss him.

"Do I need to get you home? It's 11:30 on a weeknight." Louis' eyes looked sad.

"Yeah. I work until 6 tomorrow." Harry didn't want to leave.

"Alright."

Harry helped Louis get the sleeping bags and projector in the house and then Louis drove Harry home. The streetlights illuminated the inside of the car every few seconds and Fix You by Coldplay was playing on the radio and Harry felt very nostalgic, somehow, and very infinite. Neither Harry nor Louis sang along because they were both on the same wavelength of how perfect the moment was as it is. So for four minutes and thirty one seconds, Harry stared out the window at the blurred lines on the highway and just felt. He couldn't help but feel a little melancholy when he heard this song. He'd heard in an interview where Chris Martin was inspired to write the song after his wife's father died and how she was so devastated and all he wanted to do was fix her. Harry loved when songs could make him feel something. I mean, don't get him wrong, he loved pop music a lot, but he also loved songs with slower melodies and meaningful lyrics. That's one thing he loved about Louis: his musical taste.

They pulled up to Harry's house right as the song finished and they sat there for a minute before speaking.

"Thank you for today. Today was the best day I've had in a very long time." Harry held Louis' hand.

"Me too. Thank you for helping me pick a house, and cooking dinner, and that amazing mouth of yours." Louis smiled at Harry.

"My pleasure. Sweet dreams, Lou." They kissed.

"I love you." Harry looked directly into Louis' eyes.

"I love you too, Hazza."

Harry went inside and laid in his bed and didn't even remember falling asleep. He was in pure and utter bliss.

 

 

 

"Harry. Baby wake up. Something's happened." Anne's voice was serious as she shook Harry awake.

"W-what is it?' Harry rubbed his eyes.

"It's Barbara. She fell this morning and is in the hospital. I think we should go up there."

Harry's chest caved in. _No_. Barbara had helped taken care of Harry when Anne was working all the time. She took him in like her own grandson and was teaching him everything she knew.

In a panic, Harry got dressed and rode with his mother and Gemma to the hospital. The elevator ride seemed to take centuries, but when it finally beeped to the correct floor, Harry rushed out and made his way through a sea of doctors, nurses, nervous family members, and patients. He found the room, and the door was open.

"Barbara!?" Harry called as he entered. She was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a ventilator and a beeping machine.

"Hello Harry." Her voice was soft, but still strong.

Harry threw his arms around the tiny woman. "Oh my god. What happened? Are you okay?"

Barbara hugged him back. "I just fell on the steps going to my apartment. I'm fine, dear. My hip's broken, so I'm getting a replacement, but I'll be up and running like normal in no time. It'll take more than a fall to take me down, I tell you what."

"Thank god you're okay. Oh my god."

Anne and Gemma were in the doorway now.

"Barbara! You're okay!" Gemma came and hugged her as well.

"Goodness, can't an old woman fall once without everyone thinking she kicked the bucket?" Barbara laughed.

"Do you want to close the bakery for today? At least until you can figure out what to do? I can make a sign and run down there if you want." Anne asked.

Barbara thought for a minute.

"Harry, I wouldn't ask you if you I thought you couldn't handle it, but would you want to run things today? Most everything is already made for today, just not the cookies which just to happen to be your specialty. If you don't feel comfortable, it's okay." It was hard to hear her over the beeping, but Harry managed to catch every word.

"Wow. Yeah, I'd be glad to. Do you really think I can handle it?"

"I know you can. I was planning on having you take over when I retired anyway, this can be a practice run. If anything goes wrong you can always close early." Barbara put her small hand on Harry's.

"I'll do it. I won't let you down."

"I know, dear. You'd better get a move on. It's depressing as all hell here anyway."

Harry smiled and hugged her again, got the key to the bakery from Barbara, and Anne drove him to the bakery.

The bakery opened in 45 minutes. Harry decided on flower shaped sugar cookies today, so he made the dough, used the cookie cutters, and put them in the oven. He sweeped the floors and cleaned the glass display cases before the little cuckoo clock on the wall struck noon and he turned the open sign to face outside and took the cookies out of the oven and pulled his hair back with a headband.

The day went by fairly smoothly, other than Harry dropping an entire chocolate cake and spilling iced tea on a customer who was very forgiving. Harry was determined to not close early, and he'd made it. He wiped sweat from his forehead as he turned the closed sign to face outside and locked the door and cleaned up.

Harry had forgotten that his phone had buzzed three hours ago.

**Louis: Gemma called and told me about Barbara. Hope everything's going okay.  
**  
Louis: If you need anything, let me know.

Harry smiled.

**Harry: I survived and I only ruined everything twice.  
**  
Louis: I'm very proud. I'm working late tonight, but do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?  
Harry: It's a date.  
Louis: Good. xx

Harry locked up the store and walked home with headphones in his ears. He listened to Louis' favorite song the on the repeat the whole way home.

"Oh oh, Oh oh, be my baby. I'll look after Lou.." Harry sang along quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that this has almost 100 kudos is crazy to me. I love all of you <3


	13. Chapter 13!

Harry woke up the next morning and went to the bakery early to bake all the treats for the day. Barbara was in surgery today and somehow swore she'd be back tomorrow. Only Barbara.

Harry decided on a funfetti cake with pink icing, blueberry muffins, fruit tarts, chocolate fudge brownies, vanilla cupcakes, and oatmeal cookies. Harry prepared all the batters and put everything in the ovens at the same time so they would all be done by the time the store opened. The bakery was small, but Barbara made sure to have 6 working ovens at all times. Harry put the treats in a respective oven and prepared the fruit tarts and then made the icings. Baking was always something that eased Harry's mind. Today was going to be a busy day, so he texted Liam.

 **Harry: The bakery opens in 45 minutes. If you're interested in helping, I'll pay you.  
**  
Liam: ill be there $$$$$

Harry took the cupcakes out of the oven first and put them on a cooling rack. Just as he was folding the icing, Liam tapped on his shoulder. Harry jumped.

"What the fuck, how did you get in here? The front door's locked!"

Liam shrugged. "I'm basically a ninja."

Harry wrinkled his forehead and frosted the cupcakes. "Do me a favor and take the brownies out."

"Aye aye captain."

Liam grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pan of brownies out of the middle oven and set it in the cooling rack. Harry arranged the cupcakes on a cupcake tier and then added lavender colored sprinkles.

"Jade just texted me. Zayn and Perrie want to go out with all of us tonight. I'm sure Louis will text you soon. Are you down?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was going on a real adult triple date. "Yeah, sure. That'd be cool. Where are we going?"

"A place called Lush. I think it's a restaurant."

"Hmm. Yeah, that sounds awesome."

The baked treats were all frosted and set up in perfect time for the bakery to open. If there's one thing Harry was good at, it was working here.

The day went by quickly and Harry got a few compliments on his creations which made him feel like he was on top of the world. Harry realized how much of a help Liam was and decided to talk to Barbara about hiring him.

At the end of the day, Harry's phone buzzed.

 **Louis: I was informed you and Liam are game tonight. Can I pick you up from work? xx  
**  
Harry: Yes :) we'll be done shortly.  
Louis: On my way  <3

Liam swept the floors while Harry counted the register and split the tip jar. Harry handed Liam his half plus a hundred dollar bill.

"Sweet. Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Not really. It's just dinner, right?" Harry wiped down the counter.

"Yeah, I just hope we all get along. Everyone's so much older and I hope we don't look like idiots." Liam was looking in the mirror and adjusting his shirt.

Harry gulped. "I'm sure everything will be fine.

Soon, Louis' car pulled up and Harry locked the store.

"Mind if we go straight there? Wanna catch happy hour." Louis looked worn down from the day, but still classically handsome.

"Sure." Harry and Liam said in unison.

They drove downtown and Louis weaved through cars in the evening traffic. They pulled up to a building with a giant neon sign and a valet came up to the driver's window.

"Um..Harry, I think this is a club." Liam's voice was quiet.

"Yeah..that's what it looks like.." Harry's eyes were on Louis who was paying the valet.

"Ready boys?" Louis smiled. Harry melted.

"How are Liam and I going to get in? We're 16." Harry was biting his lower lip.

"Shit. I didn't even think about that." Louis stopped.

Perrie, Zayn, and Jade were walking towards them. Perrie was wearing a white crop top with a black high waisted circle skirt and lita boots. Zayn was wearing a The Who baseball tee with acid washed jeans, and Jade was wearing a pleather miniskirt and crop sweater. Harry felt underdressed in his black V neck and Levi jeans.

"Hey babes! Ready to get down?" Jade kissed Liam.

"Yeah..just one problem. How are Harry and I going to get in?"

Jade frowned and looked at Zayn who shrugged and then to Louis who was just as clueless.

"Follow me." Perrie said.

She walked straight up to the bouncer who was a very tall, muscular man with ivory skin, pale green eyes, and an aggressive expression.

"Hii! How are you tonight?" Perrie smiled widely at him.

"Very well ma'am, how are you?" His face loosened a little. Zayn huffed.

"Great! We're new to the area, is this place what it's cracked up to be? I'd hate for it to be lame and ruin my night.." Perrie puffed out her lower lip.

"This is the best club in town, I can assure you." His tone was defensive.

"I don't know guys, should we give it a try?" She turned to the rest of them.

"I suppose we could." Jade shrugged.

"Oh trust me, you won't regret it." He unhooked the velvet ropes and all 6 of them strode through with no problem.

They walked through the doors and techno music pulsed through Harry's veins and the strobe lights make everything look like a stop motion video. Harry had never been to a club before and he was getting anxious.

"M'gonna go get a drink. Want anything?" Louis said into Harry's ear.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll be..here." Harry looked at Liam who half smiled at Harry and mouthed 'good?'. Harry nodded at him.

Louis, Zayn, and Jade walked up to the bar and Harry was still looking at Liam.

"I guess this isn't just dinner, huh?"

Liam leaned in to hear Harry over the music.

"Yeah..are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a club. I'll be okay." Harry nodded, trying to convince himself. Large crowds made Harry uncomfortable, and his stomach was already starting to churn.

Louis returned with a blue cocktail with pieces of fruit in it.

"Dance with me!" Louis called so Harry could hear him.

"Um..not right now. I need to..used the bathroom." Louis gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and pointed to the bathrooms on the other side of the club.

Harry did his best to not bump into anyone on his way through the crowd but failed a few times.

"Sorry. Scuse me. I'm really sorry.."

A tall blonde girl in a tight black dress put her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Hey! Buy me a drink and I'll dance with you!" Her eyes were empty and Harry ducked away from her. He finally got to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

_You're okay. It's just a bunch of people in a cramped space. Everything's okay. This is supposed to be fun._

Harry's ears were ringing, but he still heard muffled shuffling from a stall behind him. He turned. He could see small legs in their knees facing towards larger legs that were standing with trousers around the shoes. _Oh my god_. Harry quickly left before he witnessed anything he didn't want to witness and searched for a familiar face in the crowd.

_Focus. Just find Louis and dance with him. Everything will be okay._

Harry circled the room once and didn't find anyone he knew around the perimeter of the club. His heart was pounding and he just wanted to find Louis. He turned to his side and his eyes were met with the blonde girl's. She reached out to grab him and he started to run. His head started spinning and he felt like he couldn't breath. He started hyperventilating and pushed his way to the exit and stumbled outside where he put his head in his hands and took deep short breaths over and over again. Harry's chest was tight. He was having a panic attack.

He paced back and forth on the sidewalk and heard the front door open, a quick second of the house music, and then it close. A familiar hand was on his shoulder.

"Why'd you come out here babe? The fun's inside!" Harry looked up at Louis; he was still breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Babe are you okay?" Louis pulled Harry in for a hug.

"There was so many people. So..many people. It made me really anxious." His eyes were squeezed shut.

"Oh come on babe. It's just a club. Stop being a kid and come back in-"

Harry's eyes snapped open. "A kid." He repeated. "Right, sorry for being such a kid!" He turned and hurried down the sidewalk away from the club.

"Harry wait! I didn't mean.." Louis called after Harry but Harry wasn't turning around. His pace quickened to a power walk and then to a jog until he turned down an alley and leaned against the side. He put his head in his hands and tried not to cry but tears were streaming down anyway, which made his breathing even more broken and forced. His mind was racing and he felt the a sharp pain in his chest.

"Hey!" Harry looked up, his vision was blurred by his tears.

There was a figure in front of him.

Harry blinked twice and the figure became more clear. A man in a wife beater and a switch blade was standing over him.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone, just empty your pockets." His voice was calm but forceful.

Harry froze.

"What are you, stupid? I said empty your fuckin' pockets!" The man put the edge of the blade against Harry's neck.

He was full on sobbing now, and his body would not move. _This was it. This is where Harry was going to die._

All of a sudden the man yelled and fell sideways face down. Liam was standing in front of Harry now with rage in his eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here! Now!" The man's face was bleeding from his temple and he ran faster than Harry had ever seen anyone run.

Harry was still sobbing when he collapsed into Liam's arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw Louis a few feet in front of him looking like a kicked puppy.

"Babe I'm so sorry oh my god. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? God this is all my fault." Louis put his own head in his hands.

"I think he's okay. Aren't you, Haz?" Liam looked at Harry and brushed his curls out of his face.

Harry sniffled and nodded.

"Do you want to talk to Louis?" Liam asked Harry, wiping the tears off of Harry's cheeks.

Harry nodded weakly.

"Alright." Liam looked over at Louis and then started to walk back to the club.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I was an insensitive dick. I know you can't control anxiety, I don't know what I was thinking. It doesn't make you a kid. I'm so sorry baby." Louis pulled Harry's head down onto his chest and stroked his hair. Harry stayed silent.

"God, I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm really sorry. God fucking damn it, I'm such shit." Louis didn't let go of Harry's head.

"No you're not. It's okay. I'm sorry for freaking out." Harry said, his voice muffled from talking into Louis' shirt.

Louis pulled back and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Don't ever apologize for freaking out. You can't control it. I should be apologizing for being an asshole."

Harry's lip quivered. "Okay. It's okay."

Let's get out of here and get a milkshake somewhere quieter. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Everyone's outside the doors at Lush, let's tell them before they think we disappeared, okay?"

Harry laced his fingers in Louis' and followed him to Perrie, Zayn, Liam, and Jade. Perrie pulled Harry into a big hug. For such a small girl, her hugs were especially warm and comforting.

"We're gonna go get a shake at the diner down the street." Louis told them.

Perrie pulled away and smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you're okay. Have fun you two."

"You too." Harry gave the group a half smile.

Louis walked with Harry, his arm around Harry's waist.

"I'm going to apologize to you a million times. There's no excuse for me to call you a kid for having anxiety."

Harry turned to look at Louis. The streetlights made Louis' eyes look dark blue. He could tell Louis was torn up inside.

"It's okay. I need to learn to control it." Harry looked down.

Louis stopped. "No. There's nothing wrong with anything about you. Especially this. Don't change anything. You're perfect. It's a natural reaction. Big crowds aren't your thing, it's okay. We won't go to anymore clubs."

"I love you." Harry's eyes burned from his salty tears, but he smiled anyway.

"What? Why? I was just a dick to you." Confusion filled Louis' face.

"Because you didn't mean to be. And you accept me. And you're one of the first people who haven't told me to get over my anxiety, other than Liam."

Louis smiled. "Liam looked like he was going to kill me when I said that to you. He's a really good friend. I'm glad you have him."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, he's great. So are you. Thank you."

"No Harry, thank you. Thank you for being with me, and for making me want to be a better person."

Harry hugged Louis and they went into the mostly empty, quiet diner, shared chocolate milkshakes, shared their fears and exchanged "I love you"s until midnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis opened his eyes the next morning and turned over. He jumped. Harry was standing by the edge of the bed staring at him.

"Jesus Christ! Babe, what're you doing? How'd you get here?"

"Good morning to you too, boobear. I went to the bakery this morning to check on Barbara who's in a wheelchair and somehow managing everything on her own without breaking a sweat. She told me to have the day off so I came here. You left your door unlocked which is really unsafe.."

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. "Guess I need you to keep me safe then, huh?"

Harry nodded. Louis stared at Harry for a minute. His curls were pushed back with a headband and his green eyes were glittering. He looked statuesque in ripped jeans, a white tshirt, and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. Harry was the kind of beautiful that shouldn't have been, but he was. If any of his features were on anyone else, they wouldn't have been as perfect. Somehow, the combination of all of his features made him some kind of demigod.

Louis' phone buzzed, so he checked it.

"Shit. Shit shit shit. God. **_SHIT_**."

"You're so articulate." Harry smiled and his dimples caved in.

"I know. So I'm about to have to go to work and my mom and sisters are coming over for dinner tonight which I completely forgot about until right now."

"What's the problem?" Harry cocked his head sideways.

"I was going to have a restaurant cater, but I can't give them such short notice. Shit." Louis racked his brain for a solution.

"I could cook dinner if you want. Just tell me what to make and I'll have it done by the time they get here. Promise." Harry's lips looked almost sinful when he spoke.

"Could you? Oh my god, that would save my life." Louis got up out of bed and threw his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "Of course, love."

Louis had all of his things moved in and he luckily remembered to go grocery shopping the day before.

"Make anything your heart desires. Except anything with figs, Lottie hates those. Oh, and no fish. Fizzy won't eat fish. Daisy and Pheobe like most things I think.."

"How about spaghetti? I make really good spaghetti." Harry's hands were in his pockets. Even when he was confident about something, he was still fidgety and Louis thought it was the cutest fucking thing.

"Yes! I think I have everything for it..fuck, except sauce..I didn't buy sauce."

Harry looked offended. "Are you kidding? I don't use pre-made sauce!"

Louis put his hands up defensively. "Sorry, forgot that master chef Harry was too good for jarred sauce."

"Damn right. Do you need me to do anything else while you're at work?"

Louis put tapped his finger on his lips. "I think the only thing I need to do is laundry, but I can do that later."

"It'll be done when you get home." Harry said, eyeing Louis' dirty clothes basket.

"Wow, you're a keeper." Louis gave Harry a kiss.

"Thanks for noticing." Harry winked. He actually just winked. What a cheeseball. Louis liked seeing a cheekier side of Harry.

Louis got dressed and told Harry if he needed anything to call him, gave him a passionate kiss in the doorway, and set off to work.

Louis walked into the doors of the studio, briefcase in hand and was surprised to see Zayn there on time.

Zayn picked up on Louis' shocked expression. "I know. I know. Perrie woke me up with head this morning."

"How lovely." Louis poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Seriously, I've never gotten so much ass in my life. Getting engaged was the best decision of my life. Oh, speaking of the engagement, I have to ask you something."

"Go on.." Louis opened his briefcase and thumbed through the documents, looking for the one he needed to present his boss with shortly.

"will you be my best man?"

Louis almost choked on his coffee. "W-what? Really? Of course!" Louis knew Zayn hated being physical, but he couldn't help but hug him. And to his surprise, Zayn hugged back.

"I mean, you've been my best friend forever, and you're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother.."

"Have you and Perrie set a date?"

"Actually, yeah. She wants to get married soon. Like..two weeks from now, soon."

"Oh my god, what? Can she even find a dress that quickly? Have you guys planned everything? Where are you getting married? When is my tux fitting?"

"Louis chill. She's taking care of everything. I think she found a dress. We're honeymooning in New Zealand. I think we're getting married at some garden. I dunno, I'll get her to send you all the details." Zayn was always so calm about everything, even his own wedding. Louis couldn't imagine how in the world they could pull off putting a whole wedding together in two weeks.

All through work, Louis went over figures and numbers with his boss, the producer of the company and met with a band they'd signed recently. It was a boy band with five members who were all dicks, especially Max. Louis went to his desk to calculate figures for how many copies of their demo tape they needed to sell to profit. Louis laughed to himself. There was no way these blokes were going to make it.

Math was one thing, other than acting, that Louis felt he was actually okay at. Numbers fit into his head easily and he loved solving problems and seeing the numbers fit into real life situations. By the time he had everything typed up, drawn out, and organized into a folder, it was time for him to leave. He checked his phone. No word from Harry, which was hopefully a good sign. His mother and sisters would be at the house in an hour.

Louis rushed home and walked in the door. The alarmingly succulent aroma of what Louis remembered Italy smelling like filled his home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Louis called as he walked into the kitchen. Harry was stirring a pot of his special too-good-for-a-jar sauce. He was wearing the apron Louis once bought but never wore and Louis noticed that Harry had printed out a picture of R. Kelly that said "hot and fresh out the kitchen" and taped it on the front of the apron. _What an idiot._ What an amazing, beautiful, hilarious idiot.

"How's it coming?" Louis swiped his thumb in the pot for a taste.

"Whoa whoa, I've been _slaving_ over this, no tasting it until it's done!" Harry tapped at Louis' hand.

"Okay okay, sheesh. Touchy." Louis ruffled Harry's curls.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Harry yelled dramatically.

Louis crossed his arms and pushed out his lower lip.

"And by that I meant stay in the kitchen. Stay in my life, I want to keep you. Just keep your fingers the fuck out of my sauce." Harry tried to hide his smile by pressing his lips together but his dimples shown through anyway.

"That's not what you said last night about my fingers.." Louis said just loud enough to hear.

Harry turned beet red and grabbed a spatula and tapped Louis on the hip with it.

Suddenly there was a symphony of small knocks on the front door.

"They're here. Come on. And take that stupid thing off!" Louis pointed to the apron. R. Kelly was staring at him.

"You're just jealous." Harry said as he pulled the apron off and followed Louis to the door.

Louis opened it and four blonde girls jumped at him, now hanging off his every limb.

"Louuuuuiiiiieeee" They all said at the same time.

Harry had heard about all of them, but it was interesting seeing a face to match up with what he already knew about them.

"Girls, mom, this is Harry." Louis was holding the twins on each hip and Lottie and Fizzy were hugging his sides. Louis' mom had medium length brown hair and a big smile. He had her nose.

"Hi Harry!" The girls said at almost the same time.

"Hello Harry." Louis' mom nodded her head at Harry.

"Hello hello! It's really nice to meet all of you!" Harry looked at each sister. Fizzy and Lottie looked very similar, Fizzy just had darker hair. The twins were identical, but Daisy was a smidge taller.

"I love the new place. So much better than a hotel room." Louis' mom looked around the entryway.

"Come look at all of it." Louis carried the twins inside and set them down in the living room. And gave his family a tour while Harry went back to his sauce. He turned the burners on the stove off, drained the pasta, set the table and fixed seven plates. When Harry turned around to grab the garlic bread, Lottie was staring at him.

"Hey! Do you like the house?" Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." She smiled back. "Are you my brother's boyfriend?"

Harry paused for a moment before answering. "Yes. I am."

LOttie looked Harry up and down before nodding. "He has good taste."

"Thank you."

Louis walked up to Harry.

"Is everything ready?"

Harry nodded. "What would everyone like to drink?"

Harry fixed a two glasses of wine, one for Louis, one for Johanna, two glasses of apple juice for the twins, two glasses of soda for Lottie and Fizzy and a glass of water for himself.

"This smells good!" Pheobe said.

"Much better than that one time Louis tried to make Mac n' cheese..." Daisy chimed in.

"Oh god, that was years ago!" Louis whined.

"He somehow caught it on fire. Don't ask me how." Johanna said and the girls laughed.

Louis sunk in his chair. "It was one time!"

"So Harry, what do you do professionally?" Louis' mom asked.

"Um, I work in a bakery." She nodded slowly.

"What do you want to be doing in five years?" She asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm learning how to run it. The owner is a family friend of mine and when she retires, I'm going to take over." Harry was playing with the noodles with his fork.

"Oh. Is that going to pay very well.." She started, but Louis cut her off.

"Mum, please." Louis' eyes were pleading.

"Leave him alone. Harry, how do you get your hair like that?" Lottie asked.

"Um, nothing really. It's just kind of like that."

"Your curls are immaculate. I wish my hair did that!" Lottie ran her fingers through her straight long blonde hair.

"Isn't his hair lovely?" Louis looked over at Harry and smiled. The whole table nodded.

"Thank you." Harry smiled back at Louis.

Throughout dinner it seemed like everyone was talking at once. Harry wasn't used to a big family, it was always just him, Anne, and Gemma. In Louis' family, they were all loud and crazy, just like Louis. Daisy talked about a project she was doing for school, Pheobe wanted to sing Louis a song. Lottie gushed about her new boyfriend and Fizzy talked about how she was auditioning for a play at school soon and how nervous she was. Louis had so much patience. He talked to each of his sisters and they looked at him like he was a superhero. They were his superhero.

They all chit chatted and every single one of them gushed over the food which made Harry feet good.

After dinner, they all cleaned up and decided to watch a movie. The only one all the girls could agree on was Beauty and the Beast. They all piled on the couch together and Daisy insisted on sitting in Harry's lap. Throughout the movie, Harry kept glancing at Louis who would smile at him every time. Harry loved seeing Louis in big brother mode.

Once the movie ended, Johanna said they'd better get going because the girls had school in the morning. They all hugged Louis at the same time and he hugged them back. Harry had never seen him look so soft. Lottie walked over to hug Harry and the other girls joined her. Harry was covered in bodies and there was blonde hair in his face but he really liked them. He stretched his long arms and hugged all four of them.

"Bye Harry!" They all said.

"It was really nice meeting you." Lottie said before leading the girls to the car.

"Bye! You too."

Johanna hugged Louis and told him how much she loved the house and that they should do this again. He agreed.

Johanna turned to Harry. "Good meeting you, Harry. You're a cute little thing."

Harry blushed. "Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

"Treat my son well."

"I will." Harry promised

Johanna went out to the car and Louis shut the door. They were alone.

"Sorry. Mum's really..I dunno. Protective I guess." Louis hugged Harry.

"It's okay. She seems nice. Your sisters are adorable." Harry rubbed the small of Louis' back through his shirt.

"Lottie's so big, it's weird. She's like..almost your age.." Louis stopped talking.

"Is that weird for you?" Harry frowned.

"No. Well, the thought of it is, kind of. But it's okay. I love you, so so much." Louis kissed Harry's neck.

"I love you too, Lou. I hope they like me."

"The girls love you. Fizzy asked if you had a brother she could date." Louis laughed. "My mom actually seemed on her best behavior tonight. She's usually pretty cruel."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad they don't hate me."

Louis and Harry ended the night by getting in the hot tub. _Naked_. Which coincidentally ended up initiating the first time Louis and Harry fucked outside, but it was definitely not going to be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say other thank a massive thank you to everyone! I love you all and you're lovely <3 xx


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke up in his own bed to the sound of Battlefield on his TV. Let his eyes adjust to the morning light coming in from the window and the light from the TV.

"Liam? What're you doing here?" Harry squinted at the silhouette that he could recognize anywhere.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Liam hit buttons on his controller.

"What's up? Is today something important?" Harry ran through possibilities in his head.

"No, I just miss you." Liam saved the game and turned to Harry. "Wanna hang out today? It's been awhile since we just hung out, you and me."

Harry nodded. "Yeah it has. Let's do it. What do you wanna do?"

Liam shrugged.

"Well, let me get dressed and we'll go check on the bakery. Barbara swears she has it under control but I don't know. We can get some breakfast and then go to the creek." Harry was referring to the creek where he met Liam when they were 5. Harry was supposed to be playing in his backyard but he saw that one of the fence posts was loose and went exploring. The creek was just down a hill behind his house and he saw another little boy crying. It was Liam, and some other kids from the neighborhood had stolen his Buzz Lightyear action figure. Harry told him that he had one and that he could share it with Liam and then they skipped rocks together until a panicked Anne came calling for Harry.

"Oh god, you're naked under that blanket, aren't you?" Liam knew Harry too well.

"I can't help that I like to sleep naked." Harry sat up, letting the blanket fall down to his hips.

Liam rolled his eyes. "I'll be on your couch."

Harry got dressed, brushed his teeth, said bye to his mother, and then walked with Liam to the bakery where Barbara was on top of everything, as Harry expected.

"Sure you don't need help today?" Harry asked Barbara as he handed her a rag she couldn't reach from her wheelchair.

"Mhmm, even with a new hip I'm faster than you." She teased.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Here. Made these this morning." Barbara handed Harry and Liam each a fluffy golden croissant.

"Thank you." Harry and Liam said at the same time.

"If you need anything, call me."

"I won't." Barbara winked.

Harry and Liam left and headed toward the creek.

"So your mom's cool with you sleeping over at Louis'?" Liam asked as he took a bite of croissant.

"Surprisingly. Did I tell you she gave me condoms?"

LIam almost spit the bite right out. "Oh my god she _didn't_."

"Ah, but she did." Harry almost blushed at the memory.

"I wish my mom gave me condoms..but she doesn't seem to hate Jade, which is good."

"Have you been sleeping over at hers?" Harry asked Liam.

"Yeah, a couple times, but my mom doesn't know that. She thinks I've been at yours."

"Ah."

"But she slept at mine once and had to sneak out the window in her underwear. It was hot."

They approached the little creek and Harry instinctively picked up a flat rock and skipped it. Three skips. "Did she get away successfully?"

"Yeah, but then she got pulled over. She was still in her underwear, mind you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait, where were her clothes?"

Somewhere in my room, but my mom knocked on my door so she panicked and climbed out the window. She got a ticket for public indecency." Liam laughed. "She's awesome."

"I'm glad you found a nice girl. You both really seem to like each other." Harry smiled and skipped another rock which plopped instead of skipping.

"Yeah. I wasn't so sure about Louis at first, to be honest. Especially after that night at the club. But I can tell he takes care of you, and I really like that. And I've never seen you act so giddy about someone, it's kind of adorable." Liam patted Harry on the back.

"I really like him. I love him. He's perfect." Harry felt butterflies just talking about Louis.

"So..what's it like..?" Liam asked.

"What's what.. _oh_. Um. I really like it. I dunno." Harry looked down and his curls covered his eyes.

"Like..does it hurt or..? Sorry, I'm just curious."

"It's okay. I mean, it did at first, but then it felt good. Now it feels good every time."

Liam nodded. "That's good." Liam fidgeted. "Do you see a future with him?"

"Yes." Harry found himself answering before he even thought about it. But it wasn't a lie, he really did see a future with Louis. It hadn't been long, but he almost couldn't remember life before Louis. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he had fantasized about eventually moving in with Louis and cooking for him every night and then holding him every night.

"I'm really glad you're happy, Haz."

"Me too. Do you see a future with Jade?" Harry asked.

"I think so. I hope so. If she doesn't find an older, rich guy that's more handsome than me. Actually that's not possible; I'm incredibly handsome." Liam flexed his bicep.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That you are, my good sir."

Harry and Liam spent the entire afternoon laying in the grass and talking. Harry learned that Liam and Jade's relationship was more than just sex, that they went on dates not unlike Louis and Harry. Liam told Harry that Jade could sing really well. Harry told Liam about Louis. Once the sun started to set, they decided to part ways.

Harry walked home thinking about how perfect the afternoon had been. He made a mental note to hang out with just Liam more often. Just as Harry stepped onto his lawn, Louis' Camaro drove up, glittering in the streetlights.

"Louis pulled up next to Harry and rolled down his window. "How much?"

"Never in your wildest dreams." Harry leaned in the window and gave Louis a kiss. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." Louis parked and joined Harry inside. Anne and Gemma were eating soup in front of the TV.

"Hello boys! There's soup on the stove if you're hungry." Anne smiled at them before focusing back on the X Factor.

"I'm good, I just ate." Louis said, rubbing his belly.

"I'll have some a little later. Thanks mom." Harry kissed Anne on her temple before leading Louis to his room. Harry's heart pattered in his chest. This was the first time Louis was going to see his room. Was it clean? Harry couldn't remember. Oh god, was he going to make fun of his posters? Was the stuffed dinosaur he'd had since he was a kid still on the bed? Fuck.

Harry opened his bedroom door slowly. The floor was mostly clean, other than a pile of dirty clothes Harry had been neglecting. Above his twin sized bed were posters of the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Lumineers, Elton John, and a Harry Potter poster. His walls had been painted navy blue since he could remember, and there were tick marks in his doorway marking his height since they moved in this house when he was 3. The desk against the wall was covered in drawings and books and old empty cups. Harry's room was puny and childish compared the Louis'. Harry was embarrassed and tried to think of an excuse to leave.

"Sorry about the room..we can go somewhere else if-"

Louis walked over to the desk and picked up a book. "David Sedaris? This guy's dry humor is the best thing. I'm impressed." Louis turned back to Harry and smiled; it made Harry's knees weak.

"Y-yeah. He's good."

Louis looked over at the posters next, but said nothing. _God he hates it. He thinks I'm a baby. Why did I hang those up in the first place?_ Harry's mind was a clusterfuck of insecurities.

"Oh my god, is this Monopoly? Can we play??" Louis pulled the box from under Harry's bed.

"..What? Really?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes! I haven't played this in ages! I'm going to be the shoe and you can't stop me." Louis was already setting up the board.

"How old are we?" Harry was smiling as he sat down across from Louis.

"I'm basically seven. Oh and I get to be the banker."

"Yes sir." Harry laughed. Louis was absolutely, undeniably perfect.

Harry ended up winning, and Louis swore he'd cheated.

"How could I cheat if you were the banker?" Harry pointed out.

"I dunno, but you're a sneaky one." Louis leaned across the board and kissed Harry's lips lightly. Harry returned the kiss more forcefully, which led to them pushing the game aside and making out on Harry's floor in their boxers. Harry was grinding against Louis' leg, grunting softly.

Louis sat up and in a hushed, panting breath said, "Bend over."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He got on his knees and faced away from Louis, who slowly pulled his boxers off his hips and gasped lightly.

"Oh Harry.." Louis grabbed Harry's ass and placed his mouth around Harry. Harry's head spun.

"Mmm Louis, fuck." Harry was trying to be quiet, for his mother's and sister's rooms were on either side of his.

Louis moved his tongue expertly around and inside Harry. He felt a kind of pleasure that was subtle and then he would all of a sudden feel an explosion of ecstasy.

"Oh my god Lou.." Louis inserted a finger. Harry hissed at the penetration.

"Harry..are you going to be good for me?" Louis whispered right behind Harry's ear, licking it right after.

"Fuck. Yes." Harry was thrusting his hips. "Louis please."

"Please what?" Louis' voice was soft, even when it was husky.

" _Please_."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Louis goddamnit. I want you to fuck me. Please. _Please_." Harry was well aware that he was begging.

That seemed to be good enough for Louis, because he pulled off his own boxers and slid into Harry, who moaned in bliss.

They rocked together in perfect sync. Louis pulled Harry's curls and Harry pressed up against Louis so he got ever last bit of him. Harry kept having to shush Louis' moans when they got out of control. He was sure his mom or Gemma was going to hear them.

"Get up." Louis said suddenly.

" _Louis. I'm so close._ " Harry whined.

"Get. Up."

Harry obeyed and stood up, rubbing his stiff cock.

Louis pushed Harry against the wall and thrusted inside again. Harry and Louis came at the exact same time and Harry momentarily lost his vision and hearing due to the intesity of his orgasm.

"Fuck." was all he could manage to say once he regained consciousness.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's hips from behind and kissed his back.

"You're so good." Louis whispered behind Harry's ear again and Harry got shivers down his entire spine.

"So are you."

Harry and Louis squeezed on Harry's twin sized bed that embarrassingly had The Lion King sheets on them.

"Um..my regular sheets are being washed right now..that's why these are here.." Harry lied.

"Shh." Louis ran all of his fingers through Harry's hair. "I like your room. Stop being embarrassed."

"But there's posters everywhere..and it's a mess. And I have a stuffed animal, and fucking Disney sheets. It looks like a little kid's room." Harry frowned.

"No, it looks like your room. It fits you. I like it. It's really personal and I like it, babe. Oh my god, are your feet hanging off the bed?" Louis pointed to Harry's feet which were, indeed, hanging off the bed.

Harry curled his legs inward. "Yeah..I hit a growth spurt last year and haven't gotten a new bed yet. I sleep curled up anyway."

"You're so fucking cute, you know that?" Louis kissed Harry's cheek.

"Thanks babe." Harry felt warms in his cheeks when he smiled.

"But you're also really sexy. And sometimes you look 16, but other times you look 25 and I don't understand it but you're the hottest thing I've ever seen. You really are. I'm lucky." Louis was still playing with Harry's hair.

"D-do you really think that?" Harry made eye contact with Louis. Louis' pupils were dilated and Harry had read somewhere that your eyes dilate when you look at someone you love. He was pretty sure his were dilated now as well.

" _Yes._ I do. You're walking art. Your body is ridiculous in the best way possible. I don't really know how you're even real, honestly." Louis bit his lower lip.

"Babe. I love you so much. You're gorgeous. Like, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out. I don't mean beautiful as in feminine..actually I kind of do. Shit, I'm bad at this. You're the perfect combination of masculine and feminine and I didn't know that was possible. Your voice sounds like velvet and I don't understand. You're wonderful. You're lovely. I'm the lucky one." Harry's heart was beating out of his chest.

"I love you too, Harry. You're amazing."

Harry and Louis laid pressed up against each other naked in Harry's bed for over an hour, playing with each other's hair and kissing all over.

"Mmm babe. It's almost 2 in the morning." Louis breathed hot air onto Harry's neck. Harry got goosebumps.

"Don't go.." Harry looked up at Louis and batted his eyelashes.

"I don't think your mom would be too happy with seeing me stroll out of here in the morning. Tomorrow's Friday, so you can sleep over then, okay?"

Harry sighed and let out a reluctant "Okay."

They got dressed and Harry walked Louis to the front door where they stood and embraced for several minutes, but when Louis let go, it felt too short.

"I love you, Louis." Harry looked down at Louis who he no longer saw as an older, rich hot guy. Now, he looked at him like he was _his_. Harry liked the idea that he was the only one who could kiss Louis' lips and touch Louis and experience all of Louis.

"I love you too, Harry. You're everything I want." Harry got butterflies.

"And you're everything I ever dreamed of. And then some." They kissed deeply one last time before Louis whispered a sweet goodbye and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all so great. Thanks so much for being supportive and giving feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I saw This Is Us pretty late and was too tired to write. I'm so incredibly proud of the boys; oh my gosh.

The next morning while Harry was helping his mother plant gardenias in the backyard, he got a phone call from a number he didn't recognize. He decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Harry, it's Zayn." _Huh_.

"Oh, hey Zayn. Em, what's up?" _Why was Zayn calling?_

"I was thinkin', I want my bachelor party tonight and I decided I wanna go campin'. I want to invite you and Liam. I'm calling him next. But yeah, I just wanna go campin' with you, Louis, Liam, and another friend of mine. Are you free?" Zayn didn't sound like a multimillionare on the phone.

"Whoa. Um. Yeah, I'm free. Yeah. I'll be there." Harry had no idea why Zayn wanted him there, considering they'd only hung out a few times and barely exchanged ten words with each other.

"Excellent. Louis will probably pick you up and three." Harry could hear long pencil strokes on the other line. Zayn was probably drawing.

"Okay. Thank you for inviting me."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." _Click._

"Who's Zayn?" Harry's mom was patting the dirt around a freshly planted gardenia.

"Louis' best friend. He invited me to go camping with all of them tonight, Liam too. Is that okay?" Harry felt like this was some joke. Zayn probably had plenty of friends, why him?

"I suppose. It's supposed to rain late tonight, love. Bring a sweater. And an extra pair of socks. Come to think of it, I might have a raincoat.." Harry loved his mother to pieces. She always cared about anything Harry had to say, and she always did everything she possibly could to help Harry do what he wanted to do.

"Thanks mum." Harry patted the dirt on the last flower.

Anne stood up. "You were right, they look beautiful. They're exactly what the yard needed." She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "You have such a good eye for detail, sweetheart."

Harry hugged her back and smiled. "I try."

"Want to go to the store to help Gemma and I pick out new curtains for the dining room?" Her eyes were hopeful. Harry hated going shopping with Gemma and Anne because they always got into some argument and ended up leaving without what they went shopping for in the first place. But Harry wanted to spend time with them.

"Sure."

Anne clapped. "Good! Let's go get Gemma up."

Harry walked in the back door. "Gems, the house in on fire!" Harry yelled down the hall.

Gemma's door opened quickly and she ran down the hall. "What!? Where is it? What's going on?" She was wearing a pair of Harry's sweatpants (that thief) and a tank top. Her brown hair was almost as curly as Harry's naturally, but today it was flat.

"Just kidding, no fire, but hey, you're up. Let's go get curtains." Harry smiled widely at her.

"Bastard."

Picking out curtains was surprisingly easier than Harry expected. Gemma wanted white, but they settled on red to compliment the wall color. Afterwords they went to lunch at a cafe near Harry's house.

"Does Louis buy you shit all the time, since he rich and stuff?" Gemma asked.

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "No."

"Well he bought you those boots, I was just wondering. Why not?"

"The shoes were a one time thing. Like a present. And because our relationship doesn't revolve around materialism, Gemma." Harry was reminded of why he didn't like going out with Gemma: she was an asshole.

"How is Louis?" Anne smiled, trying to ease the tension.

"Good. You saw him yesterday." And that was the end of the conversation.

When they got back home, Harry helped put up the curtains and then packed a backpack for the camping trip. He packed a sleeping bag, a change of clothes, a hoodie, a headband, and some old tennis shoes that he didn't mind if they got dirty. Louis texted him saying he had the tents and that he was on his way. Harry waited in the livingroom.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just asking. He better be treating you right." Gemma said.

"He is. Leave me alone." Harry didn't even look at her.

"Oh come on baby brother, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I can look after myself." Harry saw the glint from Louis' car pull up in his drive way.

"He's here, bye mum." Harry kissed Anne on the forehead.

"Bye sweetie. Be careful!" Harry glanced and Gemma and then left.

Louis was wearing denim shorts that hit right above his knee and made his legs look especially toned and delicious today. The blue button up polo he was wearing made his eyes pop. Harry slid in the front seat and kissed Louis on the lips. They got to Liam's who was waiting on his doorstep. He was smiling and waving when they pulled up.

"Hey guys. Ready for this?" Liam said as he crawled in the back seat.

"Yeah. Louis..why did Zayn invite us to his bachelor party?" Harry felt weird asking, but he needed to know.

"He really likes both of you and wants to get to know you better. He doesn't like many people, so I was kind of surprised. And I'm surprised we're not going to a strip club. Perrie's really good for him, I think." Louis said.

"He really likes us?" Liam sounded baffled.

"Yeah. Do you like him?" Louis looked over at Harry.

"Mhm, I just don't know much about him."

"That's what tonight's for. It's going to be a good time, I promise." Louis squeezed Harry's knee.

Harry laid his head against the window and watched the blurred trees as they drove and zoned out. Liam and Louis sang along to the music and Harry listened. Their voices sounded good together.

Soon, Louis pulled onto a dirt road and followed a path to a camp ground that had one other car, a black Dodge Challenger that had to have been Zayn's. They parked next to the Challenger and started unpacking. Zayn and a blonde boy that Harry immediately placed as the waiter him and Louis had on their first date.

"Hey guys! Everyone, this is Niall. Niall, this is Louis, Harry and Liam." Zayn pointed at each boy as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Niall was cheery. They all said hello to him and Harry started to help Zayn and Niall set up one of the tents.

"Damn, the instructions are in Swedish." Zayn scratched his head.

"Putting up a tent can't be that difficult." But boy was Harry wrong. They tried connecting the rods, but some of them wouldn't fit and the tent kept blowing off. Harry got frustrated and turned to see what Liam and Louis were doing.

Liam was standing next to a perfectly set up tent and Louis was sitting in a lawn chair with his hands behind his head. _Fucking Louis_.

"Liam how did you..Louis what the fuck are you doing?" Harry looked at Louis and shook his head dramatically.

Liam turned to look and Louis and laughed. "I think he's supervising. "

Louis nodded matter-of-factly.

Harry shook his head. "Liam, could you help us with this one?"

"Am I really the only man here?" Liam had always been really good at building things.

With Liam's help and absolutely no help from Louis, all four tents were put up by the time the sun went down and the air started to get colder.

"Let's build a fire." Zayn suggested.

They all gathered wood and put it in a pile surrounded by a circle of rocks. Liam started the fire and they all pulled up a lawn chair. Zayn pulled out graham crackers, marshmellows, rods, and Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Now the real party's about to start."

"Fuck yeah, I haven't had s'mores in ages!" Niall looked like the happiest person alive. Harry hadn't had s'mores in ages either.

They all grabbed a stick and started toasting marshmellows.

"What's everyone's first memory?" Zayn asked.

"Mmm. I don't mean to be a downer, but the first thing I remember is my mum and real dad screaming at each other. I remember I woke up one night because I had a bad dream and I ran to their room to sleep with them but they were screaming at each other." Louis looked down.

"Babe.." Harry put his hand on Louis' thigh for comfort.

"No it's okay. I was just answering the question." He smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Sorry mate. I think mine's sticking my finger in an electric socket. Couldn't really forget that." Niall laughed.

"Holy shit, and you're still alive?" Liam's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, somehow. I was always gettin' in trouble as a kid."

"My first memory is this one time fishing with my dad. I was really little and all I was doing was playing with the minnows, but I remember loving every second of it." Liam answered, smiling to himself.

"That sounds nice. Harry, what's your first memory?" Zayn looked at Harry.

"Mm. I remember my sister grabbing my hands and spinning me around at the park when I was maybe two years old. She swore she wouldn't let go, but she did and I went flying. I ended up being okay and then we started doing that all the time." Harry smiled at the memory. Gemma wasn't so bad all the time.

"That's awesome. Mine's my mum screaming her head off in the car on the way to the hospital when she went into labor with my sister. I was really young as well but I remember being convinced that my mum was dying and I kept yelling 'I don't want a sister anymore'." Zayn laughed at his own story. "It was truly awful."

They all laughed and made their s'mores.

"Oh my god, it's like heaven in my mouth." Niall basically moaned. All of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning followed by a downpour. The boys scrambled into Harry and Louis' tent.

"Shit." Harry and Liam said at the same time.

"God damn it, my quiff." Louis frowned.

"Oh my god you're such a queer." Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis.

"You love it." Louis replied. _He was so sassy._

"Where's everyone's favorite place of all time?" Zayn asked the boys. "Mine's that tree house Louis and I made in high school. I think he told me he showed you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that thing was really cool. Mine's..the creek where Liam and I met."

"Me too!" Liam said.

"I think mine's the beach." Niall said.

There was a crack of thunder.

"My favorite place in the world is the garden at my mom's house. Zayn's been there. I'll take you sometime, Harry. It's gorgeous." Louis leaned in close to Harry and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay." Harry smiled through the kiss.

The rain kept coming so the boys kept talking. Harry learned that Zayn was actually a pretty cool guy. He liked being alone a lot of the time and when he talked about his family, he lit up. Harry really was started to like Zayn. He also learned that Niall was an up and coming singer who met Zayn at the studio and clicked with ever since. Niall seemed like a kid at heart and was an all around pleasure to be around. The boys laughed and joked for hours together and ended up all falling asleep in a heap in Harry and Louis' tent.

 

 

 

Louis woke up with his arm's around Harry. He looked around the tent to see Liam, Zayn and Niall sleeping next to each other. They were all snoring. Louis sat up and watched Harry's chest rise and fall with each even breath.

"he's cute when he sleeps, isn't he?"

Louis looked over at Liam who was rubbing his eyes and sitting up now.

"Yeah. He really is." Louis' voice was low so he wouldn't disturb Harry.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Liam whispered. Louis nodded.

They tip toed out of the tent. The grass glittered, still being wet from last light. Louis and Liam followed a path that led to a lake. Liam grabbed a rock and skipped it impressively far.

"Nice." Louis said.

"Thanks. Harry taught me how to skip rocks when we were little."

Louis smiled.

"You're really good for him." Liam skipped another rock.

"You think so? I really try to be." The sun was rising over the lake and Louis sat down on a large rock and brought his knees to his chest.

"Yeah. I didn't know about you at first, but I can tell you really care about him. He thinks you're the most amazing thing, and I feel like you feel the same about him, which makes me really happy. Harry's never had anyone that cared about him as much as he cared about them." Liam sat next to Louis.

"That bothers me. Harry deserves so much. He's such a good person." Louis looked at the ground.

"I know. People tend to take advantage of that. I'm glad you don't. I hope you don't." Liam made eye contact with Louis.

"I don't. I wouldn't." Louis swore. Harry deserved the entire world and Louis was determined to give him everything. Seeing Harry sad was the most heartbreaking sight Louis had ever seen and he made it his mission to make Harry smile to where his adorable dimples showed as often as possible.

"Good." Liam stood up and skipped another rock.

Truth was, Louis thought Harry was the most amazing person he'd ever met. There was no evil or hate inside Harry at all, and Louis thought that was incredible. Louis had fallen fast and hard for this boy and for once, he completely let his guard down in front of him. Usually in relationships, he never gave his 100% in case something went wrong and things didn't work, but Louis didn't feel like holding back with Harry. Harry deserved being with someone who was completely committed, and Louis gave that to him.

Louis looked back and saw Harry, Niall and Zayn walking slowly towards them.

"Morning love." Louis got up and hugged and kissed Harry who still had sleep in his eyes.

"Morning." Harry smiled.

Niall was already eating another s'more.

Zayn was hauling fishing poles.

They all sat on the a pier holding their poles and talked some more.

"How's it feel to be getting married in a week?" Liam asked Zayn.

"Really surreal. I'm excited to finally be giving Perrie what she deserves."

Liam's line caught and he reeled in a decently sized catfish. Throughout the next hour, Liam caught four more catfish while no one else caught anything. Louis' line caught once but when he excitedly reeled it in, his catch happened to be an old boot.

Louis watched disgustedly as Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry gutted the fish and fried them over an open fire.

"I don't know about all _that_." He said scrunching his face up.

"It's gonna be so good when it's done though." Liam said, turning over one of the fish. And he was right. Once Louis took a reluctant bite he realized that it was pretty good. Louis wasn't really an outdoorsy kind of guy, but this trip had turned out surprisingly well. He loved seeing everyone bond and laugh together.

After they ate, they all packed up the soggy tents and chairs and Louis, Harry and Liam said goodbye to Zayn and Niall.

"Thank you so much for coming." Zayn said as he hugged Harry. Harry loved that Zayn hugged him instead of one of those stupid fist bumps or 'bro hugs'. Harry loved real affection and he came from a very pro hug family.

"No problem, I had a really great time. Can't wait for the wedding." Harry nodded at Zayn.

"Me neither. You two are really cool." Zayn said to Harry and Liam.

"So are you." Liam smiled at Zayn.

Louis wanted to squeal at how adorable this group friendship was, but refrained.

"It was nice formally meeting all of you. See everyone later!" Niall hugged everyone and Louis, Harry and Liam got in the Camaro.

"It smells like man in here." Harry scrunched up his face.

"Did you mean friendship?" Louis rolled down the windows and they sang and danced to the Backstreet Boys the whole way home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this drunk. Cheers!

Harry must have fallen asleep on Louis' couch when they got back from camping because he woke up an hour and a half later. Louis was on the floor on his laptop engrossed in whatever he was reading.

"Babe." Harry's voice cracked and his throat was on fire. He tried to clear his throat and winced at the pain.

"You okay love?" Louis looked up from the laptop, the light from the screen made it look like his eyes were glowing.

Harry sat up and was overwhelmed by his head throbbing. He meant to say that he doesn't feel well, but all that came out was a whimper.

Louis shot up and put the back of his hand lightly on Harry's forehead. "Jesus. You're burning up. Let me get you some juice."

Harry nodded weakly and laid back down. Harry got sick almost every time it rained really hard like it had the day before while they were camping.

Louis returned with a Disney princess mug full of orange juice and handed it to Harry. The juice felt cool on this throat, but he still winced when he swallowed.

"Is it just your throat? What else hurts babe?" Louis felt Harry's warm cheeks.

"My head.." Harry uttered.

"I'm going to the store to get you a fever reducer and something for your throat. Do you want anything else? Anything at all?" Louis had always taken care of his sisters when they were sick, but he was a worrier and that didn't change with Harry.

"Soup." Harry's voice cracked weakly.

"My mum gave me the recipe for her chicken and noodle with vegetables. Would that be okay? I'll try not to screw it up." Louis offered.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Are you cold? Hot?"

"Both."

Louis went upstairs and grabbed a blanket and then to the bathroom to run a washcloth under cold water. He went back to the living room and put the washcloth on Harry's forehead and tucked Harry into the couch with the blanket.

"Alright pumpkin, I'll be back soon. Call or text me if you think of anything else you need." Louis kissed Harry lightly on the cheek and headed to the store.

Louis ransacked the grocery store for all the ingredients he needed for the soup. His mother always made it for him and the girls when they were sick. Louis had never attempted making it before, seeing as though he was a shit cook, but it always made him feel better and he wanted desperately to see Harry feel better. Once each thing he needed was in his basket, he went to the pharmacy section.

"I need a fever reducer and something for a sore throat." Louis told the cashier.

"How old is the person it's for?" The pharmacist at the counter clicked the keys of her with her long fake nails.

"Sixteen."

The pharmacist went to the back and returned with several options. Louis personally hated any kind of medicine he had to drink, so he didn't get Harry any of that and instead decided on a pill that was a pain killer and fever reducer.

Louis checked out and left the store, stopping at a smoothie shop before going home. He got Harry a pomegranate blueberry smoothie packed with antioxidants and vitamin C to help ease his throat.

Louis drove home and quietly opened the front door, careful not to be loud and hurt Harry's head. He walked over to the couch where Harry was curled up and checking his Instagram on his phone. Harry almost looked small.

"O hope you like pomegranate and blueberry. It'll help your throat." Louis handed the smoothie to Harry who took a massive sip followed by a cracked "Mmm."

Louis smiled and fished the pills out of the grocery bag and read the back. Harry weighed enough to be able to take two, so he popped two out and handed them to Harry who swallowed them reluctantly.

"Do you want this soup now babe?" Louis ran his fingers through Harry's damp curls. Harry nodded.

"Alright." Louis grabbed his laptop and set it in front of Harry. "Watch something on Netflix if you want. The password is rovers28. It'll be done soon." Louis kissed Harry's cheek again and went to the kitchen with all the ingredients. He opened a drawer in the kitchen and found the piece of paper where his mom had written the recipe for the soup. It couldn't be too difficult, right?

Louis poured the correct amount of broth in a pot and turned the stove on high and chopped vegetables. Next, he unwrapped the chicken and set it on a new cutting board. Louis cringed when he touched the slimy raw chicken. Louis cut the chicken in small chunks as evenly as he could which really wasn't very evenly at all. _I better not fuck this up_ , Louis thought to himself. The recipe called for three teaspoons of salt, but Louis didn't have any measuring spoon labeled teaspoon. He always used a regular spoon to stir his tea, so he figured a tablespoon was the same thing. He put everything in the pot and covered it with a lid and let everything cook together on the stove and went to check on Harry.

Harry was sitting up watching The Inbetweeners still wrapped up in the blanket. Louis sat next to Harry who immediately laid his head in Louis' lap. Louis absentmindedly played with Harry's hair while they watched, laughing when Neil did the infamous Inbetweeners dance. Louis watched the show for 30 minutes and then checked on the soup.

Louis took the lid off. It looked more or less like when he mom made it, so he took a spoon to taste it. Louis had never tasted a saltier soup. _Mental note: a tablespoon is not a teaspoon._ Louis tried to dilute the soup with more broth until the saltiness was bearable. He set up a tray with the bowl of soup and a plate of crackers and brought it out to Harry.

Harry smiled widely at Louis. "Thanks baby."

Louis watched as Harry ate the soup, waiting to see him show some sign of disgust, but one never happened.

"Is it okay?" Louis asked after a while.

Harry looked up. "It's really good. Feels good on my throat." His voice already sounded a little better.

"Good. I messed up with the salt and used tablespoons instead of teaspoons. I thought I ruined it."

Harry laughed hard. Thank goodness he'd already swallowed the soup in his mouth or Louis was sure there would be soup everywhere. "Oh my god, you're hopeless." Harry was still laughing.

"I know, I know. You need to teach me how to cook before I kill you on accident. Death by salt."

"I will. I promise." Harry smiled and Louis and finished his soup. Harry offered to take the tray back to the kitchen but Louis wouldn't let him and did it himself.

"Feeling any better?" Louis asked.

"A little. My body aches." Harry was so cute when he was vulnerable. Louis always looked at Harry and saw a big strong man with a powerful voice and perfect posture. It was different seeing him curled up and hunched over and his voice smaller. 

"Want me to run you a hot bath to ease your muscles and then I'll rub your back?" Louis offered.

"Will you take one with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Louis helped Harry up and they went upstairs to the bathroom and Louis filled the jacuzzi tub, adding a eucalyptus bubble bath.

"This will open up your sinuses and help you breathe." Louis told Harry.

"You're the sweetest. Thank you for taking care of me." Harry hugged Louis.

"I just want you to feel better." Louis kissed Harry's neck.

They both stripped and sank into the warm water.

"Oh my god, this is heaven." Harry stretched out under the water and tangled his legs with Louis'.

"Isn't it?" They both laid there enjoying the warmth and Louis already felt his sinuses clearing because of the earthy smelling bubble bath.

Louis moved over to Harry's side, instructed him to sit up and started rubbing his back. Harry let out a little moan.

This was the first relationship Louis had ever been in that he could be naked with the other person and not be having sex. He didn't see Harry as just an accessory to get off with, but more of another soul that resonated with him. As someone he wanted to make feel good at all times. As someone he actually really cared about. Maybe even more than himself. This idea should have scared Louis, but it didn't. When Louis looked at Harry, there was no doubt in his mind that they were supposed to be here together. Louis remembers in college he took a mythology course and his professor taught them a story about how the ancient Greeks thought that originally, humans were composed of two heads, four arms, four legs and a single body, but Zeus feared they would become too powerful, so he split them all in two, condemning them to spending their whole lives to find the other half of themselves. Louis always loved that story, but he finally felt as though he'd found his other half to complete him. It didn't matter that he was significantly older than Harry, or that he made significantly more money than Harry; he wanted to take care of Harry. Forever.

Louis looked around at Harry who was putting bubbles on his chin to look like a big white Santa beard. _You're such an idiot but I love you so much oh my god._

Louis washed Harry's hair and then they got out of the bath and dried off. Louis marveled at Harry's long, lean body. Harry looked at Louis and raised his eyebrows.

"Like what you see?"

"Love what I see." Louis smirked.

They went back to the living room where Harry started to take the cushions off the couch.

"What're you doing?" Louis asked, confused.

"Making a blanket fort to watch the rest of the Inbetweeners in." Harry answered like it was normal. _You're perfect._

Louis helped Harry construct a blanket fort of epic proportions. They used the couch cushions as a floor and draped a blanket over the back of the couch and a couple chairs from Louis' dining room. Harry brought the laptop inside the fort where they cuddled and laughed and both attempted the Inbetweeners dance. Harry lost his balance and brought the whole fort down. They laughed and cuddle on top of the wreckage where Harry fell asleep and Louis held him and listened to him breathe. Louis felt like he was exactly where he needed to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry woke up the next morning in his own bed still a little sniffly and his head pounding a little. noticed a piece of paper on his nightstand.

_Harry-_  
 _Louis called and told me you were sick yesterday. I checked your temperature this morning and you're still feverish, so I called Barbara. You have the day off. Gemma and I will be out until 4. If you need anything, call me. Take an Asprin when you wake up. Love you so much sweetheart!_  
 _xx Mom_

 

 

Harry felt his own forehead. He could never tell if he had a fever and thought it was a superpower that all moms had. He shrugged and had no idea what to do with his day now that he didn't have to work. He got out of bed and decided not to put clothes on since no one was home and walked to the living room completely naked.

He heard someone clear their throat.

"Looking good." It was Louis.

"Shit, I didn't know you were here." Harry covered his man parts.

"What a way to greet your boyfriend." Louis winked.

"Sorry, I was just..surprised. I'm gonna put some shorts on.." Harry shuffled back to his room and put on a pair of basketball shorts and returned to the living room where Louis held out a glass of water and Flinstones vitamins.

Harry sighed. "My mom put you up to this, didn't she?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, but she made me take vitamins too before she left. They're not half bad. And anyway, I want to make sure you're feeling better."

Harry chewed the vitamins, swallowed, and downed the glass of water. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to you." Harry pulled Louis towards him and kissed his neck softly.

"Glad to hear it. What do you want to do today? I was advised to keep you indoors until your fever's gone." Louis kissed Harry's forehead.

"How are you at Scrabble?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I'm kind of shit."

"Excellent. Scrabble it is." Harry was already opening the coat closet where the Styles' kept their board games. He pulled out the old cardboard Scrabble box that was falling apart at the corners and an official Webster's Dictionary.

"You little shit."

"Whom you love." Harry reminded him and smiled.

"For some reason."

Harry smacked Louis on the ass with the dictionary. Louis stuck his tongue out.

They set up the board on Harry's dining room table and started playing. Harry was competitive with Scrabble, he and his mother were constantly battling for the title of Scrabble master. Anne had won the last round.

"I don't think 'douchecanoe' is an acceptable word." Harry shook his head at Louis.

"Oh come on! You're just jealous it's a triple word score!" Louis whined.

"Use it in a sentence, then."

"Alright. My boyfriend was getting butthurt over the fact that I was about to win at a game of Scrabble, what a douchecanoe." Louis looked proud of himself and it was possibly the cutest fucking thing on the planet.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can use it..on one condition."

"Name it." Louis said.

"Strip down to your boxers."

" _Gladly._ " Louis was already taking his shirt off.

Despite the 47 points Louis got with douchecanoe, Harry ended up winning.

"Cheater." Louis crossed his arms like a child.

Harry held up both middle fingers.

_Knock knock._

Harry looked at the front door before going to answer it, wondering who it could be. Louis stood behind Harry in the entryway. Harry opened the front door slowly and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Oh..hi dad.." Harry looked down at himself, still only in basketball shorts and then behind his shoulder at Louis who was standing slack-jawed in only a pair teal boxer briefs.

"Hello.." Harry's father leaned to the side to look at Louis, who retreated to Harry's room after muttering a quick "Sorry.."

"Bad time?"

Harry put his head in his hands. "Kind of."

Harry's dad let himself in and went to the living room. Harry ran to his room and found Louis fully dressed and pacing.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was coming.." Harry put on a shirt.

"Do you want me to stay?" Louis looked at Harry.

"Please? I have no idea how he's gonna react but I really don't want to be alone with him." Harry bit his lower lip. "Unless you don't want to. I understand, this is really awkward."

"I'll stay if you want me to stay, love." Louis pulled Harry in for a kiss. "It'll be alright."

Harry nodded and led the way back to the living room where his father was sitting on the couch looking at the floor. Des Styles was tall with a big forehead and nose just like Harry, just with a bigger stomach and less hair.

Louis took it upon himself to break the ice. "I'm Louis." He held out his hand.

Harry's dad shook it. "Des. Harry's father." He looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows.

Harry sighed. "Dad. Louis and I are..Louis' my..boyfriend." Harry stammered.

"Oh."

_Oh. Oh!?_

"Oh what?" Harry asked, his tone a little snappier than he anticipated.

"Nothing. I just..wasn't really expecting that." Harry couldn't read his dad's expression. "You should sit. Both of you." Des motioned at the space next to him. Louis looked at Harry. Harry sat next to his father and Louis sat next to Harry and squeezed his leg as a comforting gesture. It helped. A little.

"I'm proud of you." Harry dad put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry quickly shook it off. "No you're not."

"I am. I don't know why that's so hard for you to believe."

"Oh okay. The same guy that always told me to man up and stop being a pussy is proud of his gay son. Totally plausible." Harry felt Louis tense up next to him.

"Harry..I've already told you I'm sorry for that. I didn't know..I was insensitive. I've gotten a lot better, and you'd know that if you gave me a chance."

Harry shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. You weren't answering my calls or texts, and your mom mentioned you were home sick today. I brought you bananas, just like you always wanted when you were little." Harry's dad grabbed a plastic bag next to his feet on the floor and held it up.

"Thanks." Harry muttered.

"Can you give us a minute alone, Louis?" Des smiled slightly at Louis.

"Sure-"

"He's not going anywhere." Harry snapped.

"Harry I just want to talk to you."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand. "You can say anything you need to say in front of him too. I'm in love with him."

"I'm glad you found someone you really like. Okay. I just want to know why you hate me so much. I've been trying to make up for never being around."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? And I can forgive you for all the things you said and did to me, but I'm not forgiving you for destroying mom. You have no idea how bad you fucked her up. She trusted you. You married her. You had two kids with her. Then you left her for some whore at your office without so much of an explanation." Harry didn't realize how tightly he was gripping Louis' hand until Louis started massaging Harry's hand.

"Your mother forgave me. She still talks to me. I told you I was sorry, Harry. We weren't making each other happy anymore, you were young, you don't understand." Harry's father almost tried to put his hand on Harry's shoulder again, but recoiled when Harry glared at him.

"Don't fucking tell me I don't understand. You don't know me. You really don't know me. Anything about me. And mom forgave you because she's literally the sweetest person in the entire world and doesn't want to hold a grudge. You didn't see her after you left. _You_ are actually the one who doesn't understand."

"You won't let me get to know you." Harry's father said weakly.

"Fine. Get to know me. Ask me whatever."

"How's the bakery going?"

"Fine."

"Is that all I get?"

Harry shrugged.

"Okay. Louis, tell me about yourself." Des looked at Louis and smiled faintly at him.

"You don't have to." Harry turned to Louis.

"No, it's okay. Um. I work at a record label doing financing." Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Are you in school?" Harry's dad looked concerned.

"No, I graduated two years ago."

"You're not going to college?"

"No, I meant I graduated college two years ago." Louis always sounded polite.

Harry's dad frowned. "How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry said.

"Twenty five." Louis said quietly.

Des was quiet for a minute. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Does your mother know?"

"Yes and she loves Louis. And I love Louis. And I really don't care what you think of our relationship."

"You must be a really great guy." Harry opened his eyes in surprise. "Anne only wants the best for Harry and if she likes you, you must be really good for him."

"Thank you. I try to be. He's good for me too." There was a small shake in Louis' voice that Harry had never heard before.

"Is the Camaro out front yours?"

"Yes sir."

"Damn."

Louis smiled. Harry's ears were ringing.

"Can I take you two to lunch?"

Louis looked at Harry. "Why the fuck not?" Harry finally said.

"Harry, language." Des scolded.

"Don't start trying to parent me after abandoning me."

"Harry I didn't..I'm sorry."

They rode silently in Harry's dad's minivan to a small French bistro near Harry's house.

"Remember when I took you here?" Des asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"You were in huge trouble with your mom for sneaking out to see that girl. I took you here without her knowing to get you out of the house." _Oh._ Harry remembered.

"I was so mad. Mom thought I snuck out to have sex with her or whatever, but it was just Cara. She'd gotten into it with her boyfriend at the time and needed someone to talk to." Harry recalled.

"I remember you telling me that. At the time I didn't believe you." Des said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah I know, that's why you gave me the sex talk in public." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the memory of his dad explaining that condoms didn't feel very good but he needed to use them or else he'd get a girl pregnant and to always use foreplay. Harry's dad's voice was naturally loud and it made the teenage waiter at the time very uncomfortable.

Des laughed. "Yeah, I did."

Louis laughed. "It's okay, my dad gave me the sex talk when I was 9 and told me vaginas were like purses, you never go in one unless you have permission."

Harry and his dad laughed at the same time; they had the same laugh. "Oh my god, he _did not_." Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"He actually did. It was awful." Louis shook his head.

They walked in the restaurant, were seated, and ordered. Harry lightened up and actually answered all of his dad's questions. He told his dad that he planned on taking over the bakery when Barbara retired and Harry learned that his dad was no longer with the woman he left his mom for, which delighted Harry in a sick sort of way. Harry was also amazed by how well Louis got along with _everyone_ , even his father. And to Harry's surprise, his father seemed to like Louis quite a bit. They talked and joked throughout the meal.

Des paid and headed back to Harry's where his car and Anne's car pulled up at the same time. Anne and Gemma both looked shocked when they got out of the car.

"Hi Des.." Anne looked at Des, then to Harry, then to Louis with her eyebrows up.

"Good to see you." Harry's dad got out of the car and gave her a hug, then Gemma a hug.

"What were you guys up to?" Anne asked carefully.

"Well, I came over as a surprise and ended up meeting Louis. He's a great kid. Er, guy. We just had lunch." Des said.

"That he is." Anne smiled and walked over to hug Harry and then Louis, ruffling Louis' hair. Louis scrunched up his face jokingly and then hugged her back.

"And everything went well?" Gemma asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, it was good." Harry replied.

"I should really get going, but we should do this again, yeah?" Des looked at Harry hopefully.

"Yeah, sounds okay." Harry nodded. He'd never seen his dad smile so big before.

"Really? Wow, good. Perfect. It was nice seeing you, son. And it was nice meeting you, Louis."

"You too, Mr. Styles." Louis nodded.

They said goodbye and Harry's father drove off.

"Well that was weird." Harry exhaled.

"Did he react well to you two?" Anne asked, hugging Harry again.

"Surprisingly, considered we both answered the door in our underwear."

" _Harry!_ " Anne shrieked. Louis' mouth fell open and Gemma looked disgusted.

"Sorry, but it's the truth."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't intend for this to become as fluffy as it did. As always, I appreciate every single one of you reading and it blows my mind that people are actually enjoying this. You're all so wonderful and I love you guys! xx

Harry spent the remainder of his evening curled up on the couch with his mom and sister watching Like Crazy. This movie always got to Harry at the end, and it always left him feeling sad and empty, but that's what he loved about it. It completely baffled Harry that a fictional story being acted out by people could affect him so much and spark an emotional as well as a physical reaction in him.

_Buzz._

Harry checked his phone.

**Louis: What are you afraid of?**

Harry smiled when he saw Louis' name light up on his phone screen.

**Harry: Everything. Spiders mostly, and unrequited love, which I don't have to be afraid of anymore because I have you. Oh, and space. Holy shit, space. What about you?**

It didn't take long for Louis to respond.

**Louis: The hole in the ozone layer, heights, the government, and rubbing off on a small child and making them a bad person. Do you like dogs? Sorry if I'm asking too many things.**

Harry's heart fluttered. _God you're perfect._

**Harry: I love dogs so much you have no idea.**  
 **Louis: We should get one some day. What do you usually do when it rains outside? Like, when I'm not with you.**

Harry thought for a minute.

**Harry: I'd love to get a dog. And I usually read or listen to music if it's thundering. It makes me nervous. What do you do?**  
 **Louis: Sleep mostly. Sometimes sit by a window and watch it. What're you doing?**

Harry wondered he'd sound lame if he told the truth.

**Harry: Being all soul searchy and weird because I just watched Like Crazy with my mum and Gem.**  
 **Louis: Oh no. Get a pint of ice cream.**

Harry absolutely loved that Louis didn't give him shit for being affected so much by a film.

**Harry: Good idea! :) What are you doing?**

Louis didn't respond right away, so Harry got up and went to the kitchen where he grabbed a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon and went back to the couch.

_Buzz._

**Louis: Trying on tuxes with Zayn for the wedding. 4 more days, can you believe it?**  
Harry: Whoa, I can't.

HE really couldn't.

**Harry: How's shopping going?**

Harry starting eating the pint and Gemma plopped down next to him and sighed dramatically before stealing a bite of the ice cream right before Harry brought it to his mouth.

"Hey!" Harry shoved her playfully.

"But I neeeed it. That movie makes me sad." Gemma pouted.

"Me too. I can't even imagine being in a long distance relationship. I'm lucky." Harry glanced at his phone. Still no reply. Was he being obsessive?

Gemma sighed again and took the pint from Harry. "Then you won't be needing this." And she walked away.

Harry was going to run after when his phone starting ringing. It was a number he didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Quick, what's your address?" It was a lady's voice.

"Sorry, who is this?" Harry searched his brain for a face to put with the voice.

"For Christ's sake. My name rhymes with yours." Then it clicked.

"Oh, Perrie. Sorry. Um, what's up?"

"Give me your address. This is important." Harry heard wind on the other side of the line. She was definitely in a car.

"...Why?"

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME I SWEAR TO GOD."

Harry gave it to her.

"Kay, see you soon." _Click_.

Uh, what?

Harry only had time to slip on his boots before he heard a honk outside. He peered out the window and saw a Barbie pink Volkswagon Beetle in front of the house. It looked exactly like the car Perrie would drive. Harry walked out the door and saw that Jade was in the front seat and Liam was hunched over in the back; he was a little too tall for the tiny car.

Jade got out of the passenger side and slid her seat forward to Harry could climb in the back, which he did.

"What're we doing?" He asked looked first at Liam, who shrugged and then at Perrie, who smiled.

"You are all coming with me to help me choose a wedding dress." The car smelled flowery, exactly how he pictured Perrie smelling.

Liam groaned. "Jade told me we were going on an adventure!" Jade giggled.

"This is an adventure you twat! This is arguably the most important purchase of my young life and you should feel honored to be part of this momentous occasion." Perrie drove a lot faster than the Beetle was meant to go. Harry gripped his seat.

When they got to the bridal store the girls nearly ran inside. Harry and Liam followed behind giving each other an annoyed look.

"Okay, everyone pick a dress you think will look good on me. Ready, go!" Perrie and Jade skipped down the isles sifting through hundreds of white gowns. Harry knew nothing about Perrie's tastes, but he looked anyway. Harry looked through over 30 dresses before he found something he didn't think was hideous. It was a white strapless floor length ballroom gown with a lace bodice and a faintly glittery skirt that poofed out slightly at the waist. He picked up the hanger and went towards the fitting room where Liam was sitting in a waiting chair holding a dress too. Harry was surprised Liam participated.

Perrie and Jade walked up soon after holding dresses in their hands. "Alright! Time to try on dress number one! Liam, I'll do yours first." Liam handed her his pick and she disappeared inside a fitting room. Harry's phone buzzed.

**Louis: Good. Zayn says you're with Perrie?**  
 **Harry: Yeah, helping her pick a dress.**  
 **Louis: Wow, good luck.**  
 **Harry: Thanks**

He heard the door open and looked up. Perrie stood with excellent posture in a skin tight mermaid style dress with rhinestone detail. She looked hot; the dress gave her insane cleavage.

"Whoa." Harry, Jade and Liam said at the exact same time.

"Too much?" Perrie looked at herself in the mirror sideways, checking out her own ass, which looked great in the dress to be fair.

"Honey wear that to the honeymoon, dear god." Jade's eyes were still wide.

Perrie laughed. "Good try with this one, Liam, but I think my dad would have a heart attack."

Liam shrugged. "Zayn would like it."

Perrie disappeared again and returned in Jade's pick: a simple, white silk dress with halter sleeves and a long train.

"This makes me feel old." Perrie said, frowning.

"I think it's lovely." Jade argued.

Perrie looked at Harry.

"It's..nice. I just don't think it's 'the one', ya know?" Harry really was trying to be helpful.

Perrie nodded. "Harry's right." She went back to the room.

"I'm so excited for the wedding!" Jade clapped. "Aren't you babes?"

"There's gonna be an open bar, right?"

"Yes." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Then yes, I'm very excited." Liam smiled wide.

Perrie came out in her own pick next. It looked like an almost exact copy of Kate Middleton's wedding dress, complete with the lace sleeves. It was a gorgeous dress, but it didn't look right on Perrie.

Jade liked it and Perrie said she liked it too, but she didn't know if she liked it enough to buy it.

"What if I don't find a dress today? Then the wedding will be ruined!" Perrie frowned.

"Don't think like that. You still have another dress to try on, and if that doesn't work we'll all look for more okay? We won't leave without finding the dress of your dreams." Jade was a really good best friend.

Perrie nodded and went back to the dressing room where she didn't emerge for almost 20 minutes. Harry was in the middle of a level of Candy Crush when he heard Jade and Liam gasp.

He looked up. Perrie was standing in the gown he'd picked out. The top hugged her curves perfectly and the skirt flowed off her hips beautifully. When she walked, the dress glided elegantly with her steps and sparkled in the florescent lights that pointed at her. She looked self consciously in the mirror before her face lit up.

"W-what do we think?" She spun in a slow circle.

Jade jumped up out of her chair. "Perrie..you look like a bride." Perrie burst into tears and hugged Jade. Harry and Liam looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Are those good tears or bad tears? I don't understand women." Liam said.

"I love it I love it I love it I LOVE IT." Perrie screamed. "Harry you're the best! Thank you for choosing this amazing dress!" She wrapped her arms around Harry.

"You make the dress look amazing, I just got lucky." Harry hugged her back. It made Harry happy that Perrie didn't know him very well but still trusted him to help make her decision on something so important.

Perrie helped Jade pick out a maid of honor dress. They decided on a classy turquoise dress that fell to the knee and made Jade's skin glow.

"You look beautiful, babe." Liam's smile was warm. Harry loved seeing Liam in love.

Perrie rang up the dresses and Harry nearly choked at the $10,000 total. She handed the cashier a black credit card with Zayn's name on it and then they went back to the car.

"Good thing the dress fits like a glove, I don't think I could get alterations in 4 days. Well, almost 3 now. Thank you again, Harry. And Liam for coming along."

Harry and Liam nodded.

Perrie and Jade dropped off Liam and Harry at Harry's house. Jade and Liam kissed goodbye and the girls drove off blasting a Katy Perry song.

"It's weird to think we know people that are getting married." Liam said, looking up at the sky. It was just passed sunset.

"I know." Harry sat down on his porch. "I used to think I'd never get married." He grabbed a pebble and rolled it around in his hand.

" _Used to_?" Liam looked at Harry and smiled. "You're really in love, aren't you? Like, completely."

Harry tried to not let a smile overtake his entire face, but failed. "Yeah. I think so."

"Do you wanna have kids?" Liam asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Yes, definitely. I don't know when, but I do want them."

"How are you gonna do it? Have kids, I mean." Liam asked.

"I dunno. Adopt, probably."

"Does Louis want kids?" Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"I..don't know. I haven't asked him."

"I think you'd make cute parents." Harry felt himself blush.

"Do you want kids?"

"Eh. I don't know. I might not have much of a choice."

Harry looked at Liam with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"She was supposed to have her period last weekend. But she didn't." Liam spoke slowly, as if he hadn't really realized what he was saying until they were spoken out loud.

"Liam.."

"I know. We were being careful at first, then last month she said she couldn't get pregnant right after her period so we weren't careful that time..I know it was dumb. I don't know what to do." Liam slumped forward, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Has she taken a test?" Harry put his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"She's going to on the day of the wedding if she doesn't have her period by then."

"It's gonna be okay. Have you talked about it with her?" Harry rubbed Liam's shoulder.

"Kind of. We both are hoping she's not pregnant, but she doesn't want to terminate it if she is. And I can't really blame her. So." Liam exhaled.

"I'm here for you." Harry felt like there was more he should say, but he couldn't think of any good advice that would fix everything, which bothered him. Up until this point, Harry could always find some type of advice to make Liam less upset about any problem he was having, but this time it was a real life problem. It wasn't a bad grade or a girl that didn't like him or that he made second string in basketball. Harry sat with Liam in silence for quite a while, soaking in the fact that weren't kids anymore and that they had to actually take responsibility for their actions now. Harry felt small.

A black Camaro pulled up in the driveway.

"I'm gonna get going. I'll keep you posted." Liam clapped Harry on the back.

"If you need anything, I'm here." Harry stood up with Liam.

"You always are." Liam smiled at Harry, waved at Louis, and headed home.

Louis stepped out of the car looking insanely rugged and pretty at the same time. He was wearing new black slacks with a crisp white button down tucked in with turquoise suspenders and a turquoise bow tie. He was holding a bouquet of roses. Harry felt himself turn into mush.

"W-what're those for?"

Louis smiled and Harry swore he heard a _ting_ when the streetlight gleamed off of Louis' teeth. "They're a small token to show how much I appreciate you. They don't really convey it like I want to, but I figured they were a start." Louis held out the flowers and Harry took them and brought them to his nose. They smelled fresh.

"Louis..you didn't have to. They're really beautiful." Harry felt his voice shake.

"Good, I was afraid you'd tell me you hated roses." Louis smiled. There was so much warmth in his icy eyes.

"You're amazing." Harry breathed out.

"Well thank you love, I try. Wanna go for a walk?" Louis held out his hand. Harry grabbed it with his free one.

"Sure."

They walked together down Harry's street like Harry had done a million times, but this time was different. This time he felt complete. And nervous, yet strangely calm. This time, he was walking down the sidewalk with Louis. _Louis_. Together, they were _HarryandLouis_ walking together, and that changed everything. Harry loved how they walked in sync, and how Louis would rest his head on Harry's shoulder while they walked, and how for the first time in his life he felt comfortable holding a boy's hand in public because he didn't care if his neighbors saw. When Harry walked alone, his mind went a million miles a minute, but when he walked with Louis, he focused on Louis and his mind was at ease. Silence with Louis was never awkward, it was nice. Harry hated how cheesy it sounded, but he felt like they were connected and sometimes they didn't need to speak to communicate. Almost as if Louis was reading Harry's mind, he stopped walking and looked up at Harry. He didn't say anything as he looked straight into Harry's eyes. Louis was small, but he never really looked small to Harry.

"Babe?" Louis finally said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?" Harry asked softly.

"I love you. So much. I want to know everything about you and I want to build a life with you." Harry froze.

"If that's okay." Louis looked at the ground during Harry's momentary silence.

"I love you too, and I'd love that." They kissed for several seconds in the middle of the sidewalk until Harry felt something wet on the leg of his jeans. He jumped and looked down at a small chihuahua wagging it's tail at him. The owner was Harry's frowning neighbor.

"Sorry." Harry moved out of the way and let her pass. She shook her head at him. Harry didn't care in the slightest.

Harry reached for Louis' hand again and they continued walking.

"Do you want kids?" Harry asked.

"For sure. I can't imagine not having kids some day. Do you?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I used to think I didn't, but I think I do." Louis smiled at Harry and led him to a field at the end of Harry's street and laid down in it. Harry laid next to him and looked up at the sky. He couldn't see any stars, but he knew they were there. Harry looked at the part of the sky that Orion was supposed to be.

"Will you dance with me at Zayn's wedding?" Louis asked.

"Of course." Harry said without hesitation.

"Thank you."

"Louis?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

Louis was quiet for a minute. "I didn't used to."

"And now?" Harry looked over at Louis.

"And I changed my mind when I saw how easily you fit in my life. I haven't had to change for you, and you haven't tried to get me to. You're one of the first guys who doesn't try to get me to buy them things. And you have a really old soul, and I love that. I love you. I love everything about you. I love your family. I'd never met the family of anyone I've dated since Eleanor. But I think I really started to believe in soul mates when I saw how good you were with Lux." Louis picked grass while he talked. "You're the perfect combination of everything good in the world. I can't believe you're real sometimes." Louis looked up at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry hadn't realized tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Shit, I'm sorry." Harry wiped his eyes. "I'd never been in love before you, and I know I'm only 16 and I hope it's not naive of me to hope I get to be with you for a really long time, but I feel like you're my soul mate. My twin flame, if you will. You know, like you're a part of me I've been searching for my whole life and I was fortunate enough to find you this early on." Harry was talking too fast, so he stopped himself.

"It is kind of naive." Louis said. Harry's heart dropped.

"So, my dad and my mom split the night I was born. Yep, my dad left my mom while she was in the hospital giving birth to me on Christmas Eve. And my whole life, my mom told me love was a fallacy. That it never lasted and to never give my whole heart to someone or else I'd end up broken like her. And I took her advice. I kept that going for 25 and a half years. Then I met you and gave my heart to you without knowing you for 48 hours, and I wouldn't go back and change that for anything. Even if you find someone else."

"I won't." Harry choked.

"Thank you. I don't know if you realize it, but you've taught me so much. I thought I'd loved before you. I really did, and I was so sure of it. But looking back, it seemed so childish. I was never one to get goosebumps at the sound of someone's name. I was never that guy who texted anyone first, or found myself counting down the minutes I could see someone again just to see them. I'm gonna be honest with you, I've slept around. A lot, before you. But that's all it was. I always felt empty and that's honestly what I thought a relationship was supposed to feel like. And then I saw you in that store and my world flipped upside down. I hope I'm not freaking you out." Louis looked at Harry.

The tears were still coming. "You're not. I'm sorry I'm a blubbering idiot." Harry put his face in his hands.

Louis put his arm around Harry's shoulders and kissed his neck. "Do you like me being your life?' His breath was hot on Harry's neck.

"I love you being in my life. I don't ever want you to leave." Harry picked his head up to look at Louis.

"I won't leave. I promise."

"You can't promise me that. What if things don't work out?"

"I can promise you that because I think you're perfect for me. I'm not going to do anything to fuck this up, I can promise you that."

Harry was crying and embracing Louis in a field that he used to play in as a child. The same field where he had his first kiss. The same field he learned how to ride a bike in. Harry's face was right next to Louis' ear, and Louis' face was right next to Harry's. They whispered a million 'I love yous' and 'I love you toos' until Harry stopped crying, and then they sat there listening to the chirps of crickets. Now the field was the field where _HarryandLouis_ promised each other to be their very best and to always put in 100% into their relationship because it was worth it. Harry swore his love to Louis, and Louis swore his to Harry. Harry was well aware that their relationship was unconventional and not at all what you'd find in a fairy-tale, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I hate to say it, but I decided on one more chapter plus an epilogue after this. I already have an idea for another fic that's REALLY different from this one. Would you guys read it if I wrote another one?

Harry went to work the next morning exceptionally chipper, considering the previous night's events. When he got to the bakery, Barbara had all the desserts ready to be set up which she would have done herself if she weren't confined to her wheelchair. Barbara looked up when Harry entered the shop.

"I like seeing you in love, dear."

Harry blushed. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Honey, it's basically tattooed on your forehead. He better be treating you well."

Harry was surprised she wasn't making a big deal out of him dating a man. Harry knew Barbara was the coolest old woman in the world, but she still grew up in a time where homosexuals weren't accepted whatsoever.

"He is."

"Good. Bring him here tomorrow morning before that wedding thing you have. Breakfast on me." She wasn't asking Harry, she was _telling_ him.

"Yes ma'am." Harry smiled.

"Now get to work." Barbara tossed an apron at Harry.

It was a slow day, but that didn't stifle Harry's mood. He even caught himself humming while he swept. Around noon, the bakery was completely empty and Harry had already cleaned everything he needed to clean, so he sat down at the register and pulled out a book. Before he even got a page into it, the bell attached to the door jingled. Harry looked up and saw a young blonde girl with giant blue eyes with a young brunette boy.

"Lottie?" Harry stood up.

"Oh. Hi Harry! This is my boyfriend Martin. Martin, this is Harry, my brother's boyfriend." Martin nodded at Harry, looking a little nervous.

"Hello, nice to meet you. But um, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Lottie's face fell. "Um. Kind of? We have biology right now so it's not really that important.."

"Hey, don't say that. Biology is really important. School is really important. How about I get you two a piece of cake and then you go back to school, yeah?" It felt weird scolding someone.

Lottie sighed. "Alright. Please don't tell Louis."

"I won't if you promise to go straight back to class." Harry's voice was stern.

"We promise." Lottie held both her hands up.

Harry looked at Martin. "Yeah, we promise."

Harry rang up two pieces of chocolate cherry mousse cake and when the register opened, he paid for them himself. "This was made fresh this morning, hope you like it." Harry handed Lottie and Martin their cake.

"Thank you Harry. Hope to see you again soon..next time when I'm not doing something bad." Lottie looked at the ground.

"Me too. Pay attention in class."

"I will!" Lottie and Martin walked out of the bakery and Harry followed them with his eyes to make sure they went the right way back to the school he thought Lottie went to. They did.

Att the end of his shift, Harry mopped the kitchen and cleaned the ovens, then said bye to Barbara and snatched a banana from the register. Barbara noticed, but didn't care. Half the reason she even had bananas in the store was for Harry.

Harry walked home with one thing on his mind: _Louis._ It was always Louis. Harry thought about the way Louis covered his mouth when he laughed and how adorable it was. When he opened the door to his house, Gemma greeted him.

"Why are you smiling like a doofus?" Gemma poked one of Harry's curls.

Harry closed his mouth and brought his hand up to one of his dimples. "No reason. Just had a good day."

"You're such a cheeseball." Gemma wrapped her arms around Harry. "And I love you." At this time last year, Gemma was at least two inches taller than Harry, but now that he'd hit his growth spurt, he was several inches taller than her, and it was still a foreign concept to Harry.

"I love you too." Harry would have had to lean down to rest his chin on the top of her head.

_And if you want love_   
_We'll make it_   
_Swim in a deep sea_   
_Of blankets_

Harry smiled when he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the picture of Louis making a dumb face flash on his screen.

"Oh my god, is your ringtone **really** John Mayer?" Gemma shrieked.

Harry stuck his tongue out and answered his phone.

"Hey babe!" Harry had been itching to hear Louis' voice all day. But that's not what he got.

"Harry, it's Zayn." His voice was shaky.

"Oh. Erm, hey. What's up?" Harry felt is pulse quicken.

"It's Louis. Something happened. Um, we're at the hospital. I'm in the waiting room, he's in surgery..could you get up here?" Zayn was crying.

Harry's throat caught and his whole body froze.

"Harry? Did you hear me?"

"What happened?!" Tears flowed down Harry's cheeks like a raging river.

"He called me about an hour ago saying he was in a lot of pain. I took him here. I'll explain when you get here, okay?" Zayn sniffled.

"Okay." _Click_. Harry's entire body was shaking.

"Harry what's happening? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gemma put both of her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Could you take me to the hospital? P-please? Louis' there. I don't know w-what happened." Harry's vision was blurred and he couldn't catch his breath no matter how much he inhaled.

Gemma grabbed her keys and they ran to her car. Harry had never been this terrified in a car before. Partly because he had no idea what was going on with Louis and partly because Gemma drove like a maniac. They got honked at at least seven times because Gemma cut someone off. They pulled up to the hospital.

"Go on. I'll find a place to park and then join you if that's okay."

Harry nodded and ran to the automatic doors of the emergency room and scanned the room for Zayn. He was sitting in a chair holding his knees to his chest with bloodshot eyes.

"What happened?" Harry hated how his voice got higher when he cried.

"He called me. He said he was taking a shower and then got this huge pain in his side. He was trying to get to the car to take himself here, but he said he doubled over in pain and couldn't move. I ran across the street and picked him up and took him to the car. He screamed the whole way here. They took him into surgery the second we got here. A nurse came out and told me his appendix had burst." Zayn hugged his knees tighter.

"What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?" Harry didn't mean to raise his voice, it just happened.

"They're doing the best they can." Zayn's voice was small.

Harry sat next to Zayn and waited. Gemma walked in and went straight to Harry. He told her everything Zayn had said.

"He's probably going to be just fine." Gemma held Harry's head to her collar bone and stroked his hair. "The doctors here are good, they just have to remove his appendix. You had that done when you were eight, remember? No big deal." Gemma's voice was slow and calm, exactly like their mother's.

Harry did remember. "But mine didn't burst."

"I know, but since he got here so quick, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

The automatic doors opened and Harry watched Louis' mom, Lottie, and Fizzy rush in and towards them.

Zayn jumped up and hugged Johanna. "Is he okay? Is he still in surgery?" Her voice was strong and startled, exactly what you'd expect of a mother who's child was in trouble.

Lottie's face was red and there were tears falling down her cheeks. She held her arms out to Harry. He hugged her and they stood embracing for several moments.

"Everything's going to be okay." Harry tried to sound sure. He couldn't imagine how Lottie and Fizzy felt. He knew he'd be in pieces if it was Gemma.

Fizzy was holding it together a lot better than anyone, but she joined Harry and Lottie's hug.

"I"m glad you're here." Fizzy whispered. "Louis will be really glad to see you." That made Harry cry harder.

Perrie rushed in soon after and ran into Zayn's arms. Zayn cried into her hair and she rubbed his back. Harry ached to see Louis.

A short pudgy nurse walked towards the group holding a clip board. "Thomison family?"

"Tom _lin_ son family." Fizzy corrected her.

The nurse squinted at her clipboard. "Right. Lewis just got out-"

" _Louis_." Fizzy's tone was harsh.

The nurse sighed. "Yes. _Louis_ just got out of surgery. Everything went well, they just have to see how he feels when he wakes up, which should be in thirty minutes or so. Then immediate family can go up and see him."

"Oh thank God." Johanna sighed and covered her mouth, a tear falling down her face.

Harry and the girls hugged tighter. Harry looked back and saw Zayn hugging Perrie, who was jumping. Gemma put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"See? Everything's fine."

Harry let out the biggest breath of his life. He hadn't been aware he was holding his breath.

"I gotta go to my night class, you gonna be okay here?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for getting me here. You're the best." Harry hugged Gemma tightly.

"Anything for my little brother." She fluffed Harry's hair, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Zayn told Johanna what happened and Harry flipped through pictures of Louis on his phone, trying to pass the time before he was allowed to go see him for real.

At least forty five minutes passed because the same nursed approached the group again. "He's ready."

Johanna, Lottie and Fizzy stood up and started following the nurse. Harry jumped up and followed.

The nurse looked back. "Excuse me, are you immediate family?" She pointed at Harry.

Johanna looked back at Harry. "Yes. He is."

The nurses eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before continuing to the elevator. "Room 342B." She pressed the button for them and walked back to the waiting room.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly to Johanna on their flight upwards.

"Thank you for being here and making my son happy." She smiled at him genuinely for the first time.

When they arrived at the appropriate floor, Lottie and Fizzy ran out and turned into Louis' room. Harry held back and followed Johanna.

Harry stood in the doorway while he watched Lottie and Fizzy jump on Louis' hospital bed and hug him from either side.

"Oh my god I love you so much." Lottie cried into Louis' shoulder.

"I love you too Lots." Louis' words slurred. He was laying in a small hospital bed wearing a blue hospital gown. His hair was stuck with sweat to his forehead and there were nubbins in his nose connecting him to a machine to help regulate his breathing. Another machine connected to a clip on Louis' right pointer finger beeped along with his pulse. Louis turned his baby blue eyes up to Harry and smiled faintly.

"Harry." His voice was weak.

"Hi." Tears fell down Harry's face yet again.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Johanna hugged Louis. "Come on girls, let's pick out something for your brother at the gift shop. Let him and Harry talk a little." Johanna winked at Harry.

"I'm gonna get you the biggest balloon they have!" Lottie told Louis.

"I'll hold you to that." Louis smiled. Johanna and the girls left the room and then it was just _HarryandLouis._

"Wanna see my wicked incision?" Louis offered.

"Harry bent down and hugged Louis around his neck, being careful not touch around his abdomen. "I can't believe you."

"Can't believe me what?" Louis moved slowly, the pain medication still surging through his body and slowing his nervous system.

"You just got out of major surgery and the first thing you say to me is 'wanna see my incision'." Harry was shaking his head.

"Come on. It's a cool incision." Louis nodded to himself.

Harry sighed heavily. "Fine."

Louis pulled down his gown and revealed a four inch long incision being held together by fifteen or so stitches.

Harry winced. "Ouch."

"That's not even the best part." Louis said.

"Oh?" Harry looked confused.

Louis pointed to a jar on a small table next to his hospital bed.

"Meet my wonky appendix. I think I'm going to name him Reginald."

Harry looked at the ripped pink thing- apparently Louis' appendix and scrunched up his face. "You're such a freak."

"Mhmmm.." Louis pressed his face into Harry's neck.

"You bastard!" Harry turned to the doorway. It was Zayn.

"That's not a nice word." Louis slurred.

"How did you get up here?" Harry asked.

"I snuck up here. But anyway, you are a bastard." Zayn said.

"Usually I'd agree with you bro, but I'd like to know what I did this time." Louis was mesmerized by his own hands. 

"You almost died on the day before my wedding!" Harry knew Zayn was joking.

"You were getting all the attention, I had to do _something_." Louis smiled widely at Zayn, who walked over and hugged him.

"When are you getting released?" He asked.

"Tonight." Louis said. "I won't miss your wedding, I promise."

"Good. Aw shit, is that your appendix?" Zayn picked up the jar and shook it. Harry nearly barfed.

"I named it!" Louis sounded proud.

"Of course you did." Zayn said.

Lottie walked in holding the largest rattle shaped balloon Harry had never seen. "This was the biggest one they had." She giggled.

"Oh boy, it's lovely." Louis tied it sloppily to the side of his hospital bed.

Fizz walked in right after holding a stuffed bear holding a banner that said 'get well soon' and Johanna followed holding a snack pack of orange jello which she handed Louis. and then turned to Harry.

"I can't thank you enough." She said.

"For what? Zayn's the one that brought Louis here." Harry answered, confused again.

"No, thank you for being an amazing young man. Louis called me last night and gushed about you for almost an hour. I should have been nicer at dinner the other day. I'm sorry. Thank you for enriching Louis' life." Harry looked at Louis who was poking the balloon and laughing.

"It's my pleasure. He's one special guy and I'm lucky to have him to enrich my life." It was the truth.

Louis' mother hugged Harry and it felt like home.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis was released from the hospital that evening and despite his stitches, he still let Harry fuck him senseless that night.

The next morning, Harry woke up entirely too early to Louis' infamous Marimba alarm. Harry opened his eyes and hear Louis groan before sitting up and hissing.

Harry shot up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Louis took his hand away from his side. Fresh blood glimmered on his palm. "Hurts." Louis whimpered.

Harry inspected the stitches. The doctor said it might bleed a little, but the stitches were still in tact, just covered in dried blood. Harry got up and ran a washcloth under warm water in the bathroom, then returned to Louis and lightly cleaned his side and hands.

"I don't want to bleed on my shirt for the wedding." Louis frowned.

Harry went back to the bathroom and fished in the medicine cabinet until he found gauze and medical tape. He cut a rectangle of gauze big enough to cover Louis' scar and taped it neatly on Louis' side.

"Thanks baby. I'm hungry." Louis' stomach growled.

"Let's have breakfast at the bakery. Barbara wants a proper introduction." Harry offered.

"Sounds good to me." Louis struggled getting ready, wincing every time he lifted his arms. All Harry wanted to do was hold Louis until he felt better. It was weird seeing Louis vulnerable.

Louis slicked back his hair and put on tight jean shorts and an old football jersey. "Do I look like a mess?"

"Yes, but you look like a hot mess." Harry smiled, pulling on his jeans and a grey shirt with a heart that said Lover on the breast.

Louis started the car and Christina Aguilera's Genie In a Bottle started playing. Harry groaned, but Louis refused to change it. Harry tried really hard to not sing along, but he lost it at _Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go, ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no_. Louis tried really hard not to laugh, but he lost it when Harry started incorporating dance moves in his seat. Louis clutched his side while he did this strange combination of laughter and whimpering from the pain.

Louis parallel parked expertly and ran around to Harry's side and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, kind sir." Harry and Louis walked into the bakery hand in hand.

"Harry love!" Barbara rolled towards them and Harry bent down to hug her.

"Barbara, this is my boyfriend, Louis." Louis bent down and hugged Barbara and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Great to finally meet you." Louis smiled.

"You have fantastic bone structure, dear." Barbara marveled at Louis' face like Harry had a hundred times before.

"Thank you." Louis was very well aware of this, but he liked when people acknowledged it anyway.

"The vanilla bean scones just got of the oven. I know Harry loves those, does that sound good to you, Louis?"

"That sounds amazing."

"Good. I already know Harry wants orange juice, what'll you be drinking, love?" Barbara wheeled around the counter.

"Hot tea if you have it." Barbara nodded and motioned for Harry and Louis to pick a table and sit down.

Harry led the way to a small two person circular table by the window. They sat down and held hands over the table. The only other customer in the bakery was an old man that came in every Saturday morning in a suit and bowler cap who always told Barbara she got prettier and prettier every time he saw her. He was seated on the other side of the bakery reading a newspaper and drinking black coffee like he always did.

Barbara rolled to the table holding a tray with two plates of adorable white scones, a small bowl with cut up strawberries and bananas, and two mugs, one with orange juice and one with tea, exactly like Louis liked it.

"Thank you Barbara, you're the best." Harry said, taking the tray and setting on the table.

"I know." Barbara winked. She checked looked around the store to make sure she wasn't needed. "Harry must really like you. I've never seen him so smitten."

Harry blushed. "I was hoping so, because I really like him." Louis smiled and looked at Harry.

"Harry's the most kindhearted person I've ever met, and at my age, I've met a lot of people. You know how the Grinch's heart is three sizes too small? Harry's the opposite; his heart is three sizes too big." She put her hand on Harry's shoulder, who was still blushing. "And that's why he's my self proclaimed grandson. I remember when he first came in here with his mom when they first moved here. He was three years old and no taller than my knee. See that bookshelf over there?" She pointed at the bookshelf in the corner. Louis nodded. "After he got his tiny cup of orange juice, he ran over to it, grabbed an encyclopedia of all things and begged his poor mom to read it to him. I'd never seen a child so excited to learn things. And poor Anne couldn't say no, and I couldn't blame her. He was a little gentleman from day one. Anyway, I couldn't get rid of him ever since."

Harry covered his face with his hands, and peered through his fingers at Louis who was grinning from ear to ear. "I believe it. He's still pretty spectacular."

"That he is. You're lucky to have him."

"I sure am." Louis agreed.

The bell attached to the door dinged and a family walked up to the counter.

"Have a good breakfast, boys. And have a good time at the wedding. Don't get into trouble." Barbara ruffled Harry's curls.

"We won't." Harry promised as Barbara made her way behind the counter.

Louis was still smiling as he took a sip of his tea. "Has anyone ever not liked you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning his head to the side.

"Everyone that's ever met you absolutely adores you."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. There's probably someone."

"Doubt it." Louis checked his watch. "We should probably get going so we can get ready for the wedding."

Harry checked his phone. They had two hours before they had to meet Zayn at the botanical gardens where the wedding was being held which was about an hour and a half longer than Harry needed to get ready, but he knew Louis needed the majority of that time just for his hair. "Alright." He said as he stuffed an entire scone in his mouth.

Louis shook his head as he got up, took Harry's hand, and went drove them home.

As Harry expected, he was ready in less than 20 minutes. He wore black dress pants, a white button up, a turquoise bow tie to match Louis' turquoise suspenders and a black suit jacket. Thankfully, Harry was having a great hair day, so all he had to do with that was spray a little dry shampoo in it to give it an extra bounce. Louis, however was still shirtless and straightening and teasing his hair. Harry stood in the doorway and watched Louis' intricate process.

"Isn't _he_ lovely? Isn't _he_ wonderful.." Harry sang to Louis.

Louis got goosebumps all over his body at Harry's singing voice. It was so raspy and gruff and he absolutely loved it.

Harry sang a medley which included lines from Torn by Natalie Imbruglia, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra, and You Are So Beautiful by Joe Crocker while Louis sprayed hairspray on his masterpiece that was his fringe and put on his tight black dress pants, white button up and turquoise suspenders.

"Ready for this?" Louis asked as he slipped on shiny black shoes.

"Mhm." Harry laced up his boots, marveling at how gorgeous his boyfriend was.

When they arrived at the gardens, Harry was blown away at how beautiful it was. About two hundred white chairs were arranged behind a white platform with a white path right in the middle to act as an aisle for the bride to walk down. There was a rainbow of flowers on the platform and the grass on the ground was the greenest grass Harry had ever seen. Zayn, Liam and Niall had already arrived, standing in a circle. Zayn looked like an Armani model in a crisp form fitted black suit, the perfect amount of stubble on his face, and his jet black hair done up in a quiff with a swirl in the middle. Niall had on the the same thing as Louis, just instead of suspenders, he had on a turquoise tie. Liam wore grey dress pants white a white button up, a grey vest and a grey suit jacket.

"Zayn, damn. You look amazing." Louis said as he and Harry joined the group, making it a circle.

"Thanks. Is it normal to be nervous. I'm really fucking nervous." He reached in it pocket and pulled out a platinum pocket watch that really pulled his look together and checked it.

"It's perfectly normal. This is a really important day. Everything's gonna be fine." Louis reassured Zayn.

Liam leaned into Harry. "I'm not going to be a father. She got her period this morning." Liam looked relieved.

"That's good. Be more careful from now on, Payno." Harry scolded.

"I know I know."

Lou Teasdale approached the boys holding a very pouty Lux who Harry guessed was going to be the flower girl by her little poofy dress and curly blonde pigtails.

"The girls are all here, I just took their pictures. Are you guys ready to take pictures? Guests should be arriving in 45 minutes." Lou had a big camera slung around one shoulder.

Lux wiggled out of Lou's arm and ran to Harry, holding her arms up.

"Hey babe, you look so pretty." Harry picked her up and held her on his hip.

"I look silly." She pouted.

"Not at all, you look beautiful." Harry said, fixing one of her curls.

"You really think so, Harry?" She beamed. She was a very articulate little kid.

"I know so. You ready to take pictures with Zayn, Louis and Niall?"

Lux sighed. "I guess."

"Tell you what, if you smile really big in the pictures, I'll carry you around on my shoulders. Deal?" Harry set Lux down.

"Deal!"

Lou mouthed the words "thank you" to Harry.

"Alright, let's get the groom in the middle, Louis and Niall, stand on either side of him and turn a little sideways..yes, perfect! Lux baby, can you stand in front of Zayn?" Lou was a natural.

"I want Zayn to hold me." Lux crossed her arms.

Lou sighed. "Is that okay, Zayn?"

"Of course." Lux jumped in Zayn's arms and the loud shutter of Lou's camera went off several times. Zayn, Niall and Louis all looked like models. They were all very smoldering which contrasted interestingly in the bright flowery setting. Harry loved it. Lou arranged them in different poses until she was satisfied with the shots she'd gotten.

"Alright, I think that'll do it until we get pictures of everyone together after the ceremony. Lux, where are your flowers?" Lou asked. Lux shrugged.

"Oh Jesus Christ." She picked Lux up and jogged towards a tent which Harry guessed was where the girls were.

Zayn checked his pocket watch again.

Soon, guests started to trickle in and took seats on either side. The left side was for friends and family of Zayn and the right side was for friends and family of Perrie. Zayn's parents arrived and Zayn's mother hugged Zayn. "My baby's getting married!" She was already tearing up.

Louis walked Harry and Liam to seats in the front row on Zayn's side. "I think everything's about to start. These are your seats. Wish us luck." Louis kissed Harry and walked towards the tent. Harry and Liam sat and were soon joined by Zayn's parents who introduced themselves and thanked them for coming. Zayn took his place on the platform with his hands in his pockets next to the minister. Harry watched as a woman who looked exactly like Perrie, just older sit down on Perrie's side and wiped her eyes. Harry was such a sucker for weddings, there was no doubt in his mind that he was also going to shed a few tears.

"I can't wait to see Jade." Liam said, smiling.

Piano music started and everyone was shushed. Harry and Liam looked back at the beginning of the isle as Zayn's sisters, both wearing turquoise dresses walked down the isle, smiling at their older brother, who looked more at ease than he had earlier and smiled back at them. Harry heard Zayn's dad comment on how pretty his girls were. Zayn's sisters walked up to the platform and stood to the side. Next. Niall and Jade walked arm in arm together, smiling as the cameras flashed in their faces. Niall stood on Zayn's side and Jade stood next to Zayn's sisters, smiling at Liam. "God she's gorgeous." Liam whispered.

The music changed to Your Song by Elton John and Louis walked down the isle next to Lux who sprinkled white rose petals every two steps. Louis was careful to take slow steps so he didn't walk faster than Lux. Right before they got to the platform, Louis looked straight at Harry and mouthed "I love you". Harry's heart warmed and he mouthed "I love you too" back at him. Louis held Lux's hand as he stood next to Zayn and squeeze his shoulder. Everyone looked back as Perrie approached the isle.

The dress looked even better on her than it had in the store. Her hair was done in perfect curls and her face was visible through her veil. Her makeup was much softer than it usually was and Harry realized that she was actually a lot prettier than he thought she was. She walked slowly, holding a bouquet of white and turquoise roses, arm in arm with her smiling father. Harry looked at Zayn who looked completely in awe of Perrie's beauty. His eyes were fixed on her and Harry swore he saw tears in them.

When they got to the platform, Perrie's father kissed her veiled forehead and took his place to the side, wiping his eyes. Perrie gracefully stepped up to the platform and stood opposite Zayn, whose hands shook as he pulled her veil back.

The ceremony itself was short. The minister did his whole "we are gathered here today" spiel that only lasted a few minutes. It all happened so fast and before Harry knew it, Zayn was kissing his bride and the cameras flashed from all directions and everyone cheered. Zayn's mother was bawling in Zayn's father's arms next to Harry, who was wiping his own tears on the sleeve of his jacket.

Zayn and Perrie walked down the aisle arm in arm and Louis walked towards Harry, his own eyes red from what Harry suspected were tears of his own.

"Zayn wants you two to come to the after party in the limo with us." He said, holding his arm out to Harry.

"Really? Wow." Harry took Louis' hand and turned to Liam who was hugging Jade and telling her how lovely she looked.

They all walked to the parking lot where a white hummer limo was idling.

"Geez." Harry exhaled.

"I know." Louis held the door open for Harry and they all climbed in. Inside, there were LED lights and leather seats. Harry had never been in a limo before.

Zayn and Perrie climbed in next.

"There's the bride and groom! You both look amazing." Louis said.

"Thank you so much! Oh my god, we're married!" Perrie threw her arms around Zayn as they sat in the middle.

Louis pulled out a bottle of expensive looking champagne. "To Mr. and Mrs. Malik!" He handed the bottle to Zayn.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Malik!" They all repeated. Zayn popped the bottle and poured glasses for everyone as the limo started to move.

Harry really didn't like the bitter taste of champagne, but he drank it anyway.

They arrived at a beautiful hotel that Zayn had rented out for the night for the after party. The doors to the limo opened and Harry saw that there was a red carpet leading to the entrance of the hotel. Zayn and Perrie headed out first, friends and family cheering them as they walked. Liam and Jade were next, then Harry and Louis, and Niall followed.

"This is crazy. They look like proper celebrities." Niall said to Harry and Louis as they walked to the entrance.

Inside the hotel, they made their way to a giant ballroom where tables were set up with name tags around the large marble dance floor. There was a DJ set up in the front on a stage with huge speakers. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling held real candles that flickered and created a special ambiance around the room.

Louis, Harry, Jade, Liam, and Niall were all set at the same table, so they took their seats. Louis squeezed Harry's leg under the table.

As soon as all the friends and family were seated, waiters appeared with silver platters of a seafood dish with asparagus and some type of fancy potato side for every person. The waiters brought everyone other than Lux sparkling white wine and everyone ate and talked and laughed together. Harry watched Louis as he told a story about Zayn to the table. He studied how Louis used his hands when he talked and couldn't stifle the overwhelming feeling of admiration he had for Louis. Everything about him was magic, and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was completely one hundred percent in love with him.

Once everyone was mostly finished with their meal, Lou stood up on the stage and banged her wine glass with a spoon. Shushes went around the room until it was silent.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance!" Spotlights turned to the small table at the front where Zayn and Perrie sat. They got up and the spotlights followed them to the middle of the dance floor.

Harry laid his head on Louis' shoulder as Zayn and Perrie slow danced to Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley. Louis put his arms around Harry and Liam did the same with Jade. Zayn twirled Perrie like he'd been doing it his whole life and it was no surprise that nearly every single person at the reception was in tears by the end. Zayn and Perrie shared a kiss when the song ended, then Zayn took the microphone.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight on the most important day of our lives thus far. Now with that being said, there's an open bar. Let's party!" The crowd erupted in cheers and laughter and some electronic song Harry didn't know started playing. Louis pulled Harry to the dance floor where neither of them knew how to dance to this type of song, so they just like of swayed awkwardly together. Actually, that's what they did with most of the songs, only taking breaks when Louis went to the bar and got them drinks and once when Harry pulled Louis towards the bathroom.

"What're we doing babe?" Louis asked.

Harry was decently tipsy by this point and laughed every few minutes. "I want to do something.." They entered the bathroom where luckily no one was in at the moment. "C'mon.." Harry pulled Louis into a stall and dropped to his knees and tugged at Louis' pant buttons.

"Oh Harry.."

Harry pulled down Louis' boxer briefs and took Louis' throbbing erection into his hands and started rubbing. "Is this okay?" Harry looked up at Louis with his brig green eyes.

Louis threw his head back against the door of the stall. "God, yes. Yes. Please." Louis whispered.

Harry took all of Louis into his mouth at once. Louis gasped and began rocking his hips in sync with Harry's bobbing head.

"Oh my god. Fuck. Harry fuck." Louis grabbed Harry's head and pulled at Harry's curls which drove Harry wild. Harry moved faster and faster until Louis exploded in Harry's mouth, his hips twitching.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Louis panted. Harry swallowed graciously and stood up, licking his lips.

Louis kissed Harry deeply. "Why are you so perfect?"

Harry smiled mischievously before opening the door to the stall where Perrie's father was washing his hands.

Harry and Louis froze. Perrie's dad avoided eye contact while he dried his hands and left quickly.

Harry and Louis burst into laughter. " _Shit_." Harry said.

When they went back to the dance floor, Mirrors by Justin Timberlake was playing and Zayn and Perrie were slow dancing in the middle. Louis put his hands on Harry's waist and stood closely to him and began to sway more comfortably. They sang the lyrics to each other in hushed whispers to where they were the only ones that could hear. Harry knew this day was for Zayn and Perrie, but he felt completely in tune with Louis. Today marked the first time they danced together, even though they were both shit dancers, but Louis was so cute when he tried to dance to the rap songs that played sporadically throughout the night.

During a Bruno Mars song, Harry felt something tug at his pant leg. It was Lux, her arms outstretched. Harry picked her up and set her on his shoulders as he swayed with Louis. Lux leaned down so that her mouth was near Harry's ear. "You look really good with Louis. You're both really handsome together." Harry blushed and looked at Louis who had apparently heard Lux.

II agree. We compliment each other." Louis said over the music.

At the end of the night when everyone was tired and drunk, Perrie stood up on stage, stumbling slightly. "Everyone! Come over here! I'm going to throw the bouquet!"

Harry looked at Louis who shrugged and they joined mostly women in front of the stage. Perrie's pale skin glowed in the spotlight.

"Okay, are we ready?" Perrie turned around and held the bouquet above her head. "One..two..three!" She launched the white and turquoise roses into the crowd and wouldn't you know it, they landed right into Harry's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the last full chapter of He's Not Afraid. I'll be posting an Epilogue so you can know what happens to Harry and Louis. Thank you so incredibly much for reading this far! I can't believe this got over 5,000 views and over 100 kudos. I was honestly kind of expecting to be writing this mainly for myself and was so surprised when people actually commented. I love you so much xx <3  
> Did you guys like it?


	22. Epilogue

_HarryandLouis_ spent the next two years getting to know each other and memorizing each and every curve and crook of their bodies. Louis watched Harry grow even taller than he'd been in the beginning. Harry saw how outgoing Louis was when he was comfortable and let go of his inhibitions. Louis stopped trying to act like a suave, put together businessman once he realized that's how Harry would see him regardless. Harry became more and more confident. They started spending each and every moment together, through holidays and birthdays, and even had their fair share of petty arguments. Louis was messier than Harry was used to, and Harry would complain about it sometimes. Harry always left lights on, which drove Louis mad. But despite these things, Harry moved in with Louis on his 18th birthday, the same day Barbara retired and left the bakery to Harry. It was amazing how quickly Louis had become a part of the Styles' family, and Louis' sisters referred to Harry as an honorary Tomlinson.

The proposal wasn't one of tradition, which fit perfectly with their relationship. The thing was, they both always kind of _knew_ they were in this forever. It wasn't a get-down-on-one-knee-will-you-marry-me type of deal. It was more whispered conversations in the middle of the night. Little 'I want to be with you forever"s and "I want to marry you"s. Again, it was something they always knew was going to happen. Like the day they moved in together, Harry remembered setting down a box of his things in Louis'.. _their_ room and looking over at Louis struggling with another box thinking _yeah, this is it. He's the one._ Any real engagement would have just been a formality. They even made all the big plans in the course of a year late at night, tangled up in each other's arms. Louis picked out the cake, they each picked out each other's suit, Louis picked the flower arrangements and they squabbled over the honeymoon destination. Louis wanted Greece, Harry wanted Brazil. Louis eventually gave in to a pouting Harry.

The day of the wedding came, and not to be biased, but it was even more magnificent than Zayn and Perrie's. They got married on the sunny and warm top of a short mountain in Southern California in front of about one hundred close friends and family. Liam attended as Harry's best man alongside his fiance Jade. Niall was a groomsman. Naturally, Zayn was Louis' best man and Perrie was Louis' maid of honor. Their one and a half year old son, Alexander acted at the ring bearer and Lux was a flower girl yet again. Harry asked Gemma to be his maid of honor and she cried tears of joy and graciously accepted, telling Harry how proud she was of him. Anne gave Harry away. Harry's father even came to the wedding. Louis spent months trying to get in contact with his biological father and when he finally did, he invited him to the wedding. He declined, saying he wasn't the father of a faggot. Harry held Louis that entire night while he bawled his eyes out.

Two years after their fairy-tale wedding, _HarryandLouis_ decided to adopt one year old fraternal twins Darcy and Jude. They fell right into parenthood smooth as could be. Harry cooked most of the meals and Louis taught them the importance of being active. Every night, they would read stories to their son and daughter. Louis would act out each character with a different voice to match while Harry acted as the narrator. Any time either Darcy or Jude would so much as sneeze, Louis was always right there with a thermometer making sure they were alright.

They fell more and more in love with each other every single day, and not a day went by when either of them doubted that they were the luckiest men in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Epilogue was inspired by a post made by larry-llama on tumblr.  
> Wow, it's really over. I hope you guys loved it. I really enjoyed writing this and I feel like I did an okay job for my first attempt at fanfiction. I'm starting a new larry fic very soon (the first chapter could possibly be up tomorrow) that's COMPLETELY different from this one. So if you're interested, keep an eye out. Like always, thank you guys so much for reading this and I know I did it for you guys. 
> 
> With love xx

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is hella short because I want to see what kind of feedback I get. Another chapter to come! Thank you to everyone who read this! xx


End file.
